The Wrong Imprinting
by AngelusSe
Summary: Alec relunctuantly visits the Cullens every 3 years. Unaware of Jacob's imprinting Nessie and Alec fall in love. But when Nessie realises the truth will she stay with the vampire she truly loves or her best friend the werewolf? Jacob/Nessie/Alec Story
1. Changing

**Alec and Renesmee are my new favourite couple in twilight and they are AU lol.**

**Anyway I really hope you enjoy this and just to be cheeky and slip in a hint : Reviewing makes me feel all nice and warm inside and makes me want to write more :D**

**I do not own the characters or twilight, even though I really really want to.**

**PLEASE READ: In this story Renesmee is unaware of Jacobs imprinting towards her. This is also one of my first storys written in first person and Twilight based so please be nice.**

**Anyway enjoy!:**

* * *

He hadn't come to _examine _me in three years. I hated it when he came. All he did was throw rude comments in the air and let them land on all of my family, especially me. He hated being here as much as I did. But a month for three years wasn't that bad. And it was better Alec then his sister Jane.

The last time he came I was in the body of a twelve year old but now three years later I'm in the body a sixteen year old. On my seventeenth birthday is when I will stop aging. And I'm glad to say that Alec will not be staying for my birthday, he has to leave the day before which will make my birthday complete. Really I'm only ten but a number is a number, it doesn't matter in my family anymore.

Alec was due to arrive any time today, knowing him he will show at the most inconvenient time. I hated that about him, like I hated everything about him. Nothing about his visit was going to be pleasant.

"Nessie?" Asked one of my favourite voices in the world.

Jacob Black. Jacob Black was my best friend and he had always been there for me especially when Alec and the rest of the Volturi came to eliminate me from life.

I shot up out of my chair and grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him with me out of the door. He began to stutter something but when I turned round to him and put a finger on my lips he grinned as he realised what I meant.

"Now?" He asked his eyebrows raised.

I nodded and began running into the tree's not waiting for him to follow me, I knew he would anyway.

I laughed as I heard him give out a whine, he always whined when I was in front of him. I ran, blissfully unaware of the actual reason that Jacob wasn't anywhere near me. But after five minutes I stopped and realised he was absolutely no where behind me. I got worried, what if someone had hurt him? I was so stupid for taking that whine of terror the wrong way.

I could hear the running of what could only be a vampire. I braced myself ready for an attack. My teeth were bared and my hands were in fists above my face ready to strike and defend.

A blurring motion soared past me making my copper curls stand on edge. Maybe he hadn't seen me. I let my stance go back to normal but my fists were still by my side just in case.

Then I could hear the figure coming back. All I managed to see with my half vampire half human eyes was an image coming closer and closer towards me, it was obviously a vampire but I couldn't make out anything else.

Finally it came to a halt in front of me and before I could see who it was I striked out. My fist flew near his face but he dodged it easily. I tried with my right fist this time but a cold hand caught it in mid air. The touch sent shivers down my spine. But before I could enjoy these tingles a fist came at me. I only just managed to dodge it. I soared to the left landing in a crouch on the grass snarling at my attacker. And that's when I realised who it was, and turned bright red. I had to thank my mother for these embarrassing traits later.

He threw his head back and bellowed a laugh as I jumped to my feet and rolled my eyes. But the second I was standing his eyes scanned me up and down, several times making my face burn hotter.

"Well, well Renesmee, I see you've grown," Alec smirked at me staying where he was.

"Well, well Alec, I see you haven't," I said smirking at him in return.

I didn't know what was happening to me, that smirk that irritated me so long ago now made my heart skip a beat. And the touch had actually sent shivers of pleasure down my spine. I really hoped I hadn't developed a crush on Alec. I would have to keep these thoughts from my Dad.

He gave a little quiet laugh but didn't come back with a harsh comment like I had expected. Suddenly, I remembered Jacob.

"Where's Jacob?" I said peering around him getting more worried by the second.

His smirk only grew wider if that was possible. My stupid school girl crush faded within an instant and the smirk only began to infuriate me to a whole new level. It was obvious that Alec had no intention in answering me; he apparently liked to see me work up a sweat.

"Alec," I said staring him straight in the eye and folding my hands across my chest, "Don't make me wipe that smirk from your face."

Alec narrowed his eyes at me, "Is that a threat?"

I took a step closer to him and leaned in towards him, "It doesn't have to be."

He staggered back theoretically and clasped his hands to his un beating heart. I glared at him as he started to laugh. Why did his laughter have to sound slightly like music? It just wasn't right.

"Don't worry Renesmee the _dog_ is fine," Alec said surveying me.

He was the only one who ever used my full name, it made me feel more mature, I hated the name 'Nessie' I had to pretend I liked it or else I would hurt Jacob's feelings and that's the last thing I would ever want to do.

I stood still not knowing what to do but I was saved by a massive werewolf bursting through the trees and landing in front of me. I could tell easily that it was Jacob by the colour of his fur and the way he reacted around Alec.

He snarled at Alec and began to walk towards him; Alec didn't seem bothered at all.

"You have a guard dog?" He asked me pleasantly not looking at Jacob, just directly by me.

I almost giggled;_ almost_, I do after all have self control. Instead I grimaced. Before Jacob could strike I ran towards him and stroked his fur until he put his paw down and nuzzled my neck. I could feel him calm beneath me. But the calmness was broken once Alec made a gagging sound. I looked up from my embrace with Jacob to Alec who looked disgusted, as if I had let him down some how.

"Jake why don't you go change other there," I said pointing to some trees that would hide Jacob's tall form easily.

He gave a snarl to Alec before sprinting off into the trees.

"Nice work," Alec said giving me a fake nod of approval, "A boyfriend at sixteen who would fight a vampire even though he would die a miserable and let me say a very painful death, all, to protect you."

I shook my head quickly, "He's not my boyfriend," I stated wanting Alec to know this straight away. Why I wanted to tell him so keenly was beyond me.

Before Alec had time to reply Jacob came to my side and took my hand faster then I could blink. I always liked holding Jacob's hand, it was comfortable and warm and I didn't mind who saw but as I watched Alec eye's dart to our entwined hands I didn't want to give the wrong impression and let go.

Jacob's eyes glanced at me in confusion and hurt where as Alec looked slightly triumphant. Boys were so weird.

"What happened between you two?" I asked wanting to break the awkward silence.

Alec smirked at Jacob showing all his gleaming white teeth. I decided I didn't want to know. But I managed to get most of the story just from that smirk; Alec must have sneaked up on Jacob and hurt him, keeping him away from me. Why? I had no clue.

"I think we should get back," Jacob said regaining control of my hand once more and yanking me along with him to the house.

But I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay with Alec, just me and him, for reasons I can not quite explain. I have never had a crush before and as sad as it might be I was pretty excited to have one. I wanted to explore these feelings inside of me and I certainly didn't want to do this with Jacob around.

I stayed rooted to the spot and shook my head. Jacob looked at me in puzzlement and then at Alec and also stayed where he was. Eyes on Alec.

"_Mutt _I don't think the lady likes your advances," Alec said coming to stand besides me.

Jacob wasn't going to back down. He wanted me to come with him, or me away from Alec; I don't think he cared as long as the second option was obeyed.

"Then why don't you just go _bloodsucker?" _Jacob said coming to stand the other side of me.

Alec's smirk returned making my legs turn to jelly, I didn't know anymore if I wanted to explore the feelings of crushes anymore.

"Because my new assignment," Alec said turning to show his teeth at me in a sly grin, "Is to follow Renesmee everywhere."

My eyes widened in shock, _everywhere?_

As if Alec had read my mind he grinned and nodded, "_Everywhere_."

For a minute I completely forgot Jacob but Jacob didn't want to be forgotten. He took my hand once more and pulled me with him, "Then you can follow her back to the Cullens."

This time I let him come between me and Alec, it was for the best. I didn't want these feelings, then again I didn't exactly want to have to go home and let my Dad hear all my thoughts about Alec.

Alec could run faster then both me and Jacob put together but he was taking his job seriously and kept pace with us all the way back there. Standing outside the porch were my family. The beautiful Aunt Rosalie with her teddy bear husband, Uncle Emmett. The loving Grandma Esme with her wise husband, Grandpa Carlisle. The little pixie Aunt Alice with her husband, Uncle Jasper. And my parents, the second I saw my Dad I immediately started singing a song from _Alvin and the Chipmunks_, he hated their voices so much. I knew he wouldn't be entering my head anytime soon but it seemed, as his eyes narrowed on Alec and my mums arms tightened around his waste keeping him in place, he had already seen to much of Alec's.

"Welcome Alec," Greeted Grandpa Carlisle walking towards our guest. One arm outstretched and gave a tight smile as Alec shook it.

Alec greeted everyone in the same manner but Dad didn't shake his hand, just simply stared at him and sneered. I blushed all over thinking what could possibly in Alec's head that made my father react this way.

Alec gave an innocent grin back to him and gestured for us all to take a seat. He had been here for all of two minutes and he was already treating this place as his own. Jacob sat beside me on the sofa, arms around me. We were always mistaken for a couple but it didn't bother us at all. However, as Alec looked at our embrace and raised his eyebrows at me I suddenly did care. Resisting the urge to poke my tongue out at Alec I snuggled closer to Jacob, watching with pleasure as Alec's face went from mocking to generally shocked.

But I realised it was the wrong thing to do as I felt Jake stroking my hair. He had never done this before. Everyone was convinced that for some reason I was going to grow up and fall in love with him. But sometimes I got worried he thought the same thing. I didn't want to lead him on; I wanted his friendship, nothing more. I flinched from his grip which must have startled him as he let go of my copper hair.

Alec gave a slight chuckle at Jacob, I glanced towards them both as Jake's eyes narrowed and Alec's became taunting. I ignored both of them and waited for Alec to start talking just like the rest of my family.

Alec cleared his throat and finally began to start talking, "As you all know these three years visits are to make sure that Renesmee," He gestured towards me, "is not a danger to our society. This year I have a new assignment."

The whole room buzzed with voices. All worried and anxious, some even angry.

"She's just a kid she's done nothing wrong," I heard my Grandma Esme's voice as she tried to beg Alec not to harm me.

"She's not dangerous, the Volturi can't harm her," Said Grandpa Carlisle confidently gathering his wife in his arms and comforting her.

"Bring it on!" I heard Uncle Emmett's voice boom, "Things have been getting boring around here anyway."

"Edward! Our little girl, what do they want?" I heard my mother's panicked voice among all others.

Alec watched the scene with a smile on his face, he loved trauma. He turned from vampire to vampire smiling a big smile at each of them. When he looked at my father I saw that smirk returning.

I felt a wave of calmness sweep over me and all eyes fell on Uncle Jasper. He sat holding Aunt Alice looking at us all.

"We all need to, calm down," He stated as if we were accusing him of something.

"You are all so melodramatic," Alec declared as everyone fell silent awaiting the verdict.

"Just get on with it," Jacob said arms folded across his chest.

"Ok _mutt _keep your fur on," Alec said addressing Jacob, "Aro wants to know _everything _about Renesmee-"

He was cut off by yet again, my entire family and this time Jacob as well.

"He must want her as part of his guard, I've seen it happening," Aunt Alice said staring at me and Alec knowingly as if we should know what she means.

I decided to ignore her fugitive looks at me and Alec and waited until Alec cleared his throat once more.

"You all presume to much," He said shaking his head as if ashamed, "The reason being is that this is my last visit here."

My heart sank as I looked at him. This was probably my last month with him. If you had told me I would be this upset yesterday I would have laughed in your face. Three years was a long time, but never again? If these feelings increased I would be like my Mum when my Dad had left her. And that sounded to horrible to even bare.

As I stared at Alec I saw a glimmer of sadness in his eyes as he looked at me. But only a glimmer that was so quick I didn't even know if I had imagined it.

"And I know you all hate the idea of that," Alec continued sarcastically, "So I need to follow Renesmee everywhere to make sure that she is defiantly isn't a danger."

Alec then sent his infuriating smirk towards Dad, "And that includes being in her bedroom," Dad growled and I went bright red as all eyes fell on me.

"That's taking it to far I believe," My Dad said standing up to address Alec who just looked him square in the eye.

"Edward it's not, don't get your panties in a twist," Alec said making my Dad even angrier, which by the look on his face isn't a good idea.

"Wait Edward," My Mum said pulling him back on the sofa to join her, "This means Alec that you will be with our daughter for the _whole _of the month?" Her smile became wicked.

"Yes," Alec said puzzled.

"That mean's you won't be able to feed on humans!" Roared Uncle Emmett with laughter and high fived my mum.

Alec looked at me his eyes wide and I nodded in agreement.

"You wouldn't want to disappoint me now would you Alec?" I said taunting him giving Uncle Emmett a high five as well as Alec was going through inner turmoil.

But I soon noticed that the only person who wasn't laughing beside Alec was Jacob. I scuttled over to him and put my hand against his cheek showing him only a question mark. He gave a little smile at my lack of images and just turned to Alec.

"I think, I should be present in Nessie's room with _him _there," Jacob said sticking his thumb at Alec as he talked to Dad and Dad smiled and nodded in agreement.

Well one thing was for certain, this would be awkward. But before I could contemplate this further I felt a burning hunger in my throat and had to satisfy it at once. Without thinking about it I got up from the sofa and headed towards the door. Alec was beside me in an instance.

"I take my job very

* * *

seriously," He smiled evilly.

I kept repeating _Alvin and the chipmunk's _songs in my head so my Dad wouldn't know I was at the risk from falling over any second. But as my heart rate sped up he could probably tell anyway.

"That's good Alec," I smiled innocently, "Because guess what?"

He shrugged obviously not in the mood for games.

"I'm hungry and that means _we _are going hunting for _animals_."

A bark of laughter rose from the entire living room as Alec wrinkled his nose in disgust. Before he could object I ran off into the night. He was beside me instantly running at exactly the same pace. The second I caught scent of an elk my body kicked into it's killing instinct. Ignoring everything around me except for the elk and myself. I jumped on it, tackling it to the ground and feeding before it could even cry out.

I looked up and wiped blood from my mouth. Alec was leaning against a tree just watching me with interest and disgust as I rose to my feet and took off after another elk. When I was finally done I looked up from the last's elk throat and this time he was standing in front of me, arm outstretched.

"What happened to the very mean Alec from three years ago?" I asked staring at his hand not daring to accept it.

Alec shrugged and smirked, "Let's just say he's not here right now."

I slid my hand delicately into his and smiled as he lifted me to my feet. His hand remained on mine a second longer then it needed to.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed, I swear it will get better as I go along I just needed to set it all up. Anyway please Review with a massive dollop of Twilight guys goodness on top! **

**Second part coming very soon **


	2. Hunting

**Hi everyone, thank you so much for the comments! They were so encouraging and the most feedback I have ever had on my first chapter on a fanfic! So Thank you so much and please keep R&R.**

* * *

It took a while for Alec to learn how to hunt animals, without getting blood on his shirt. I taught him how to wait and crouch in position. Single out your target and then strike. Landing delicately and biting with precision.

"You're getting better," I commented from my standing position by the tree.

Alec looked down at his bloody shirt and gave a satisfied smile. Half of it still remained but the half that didn't showed his pale chest which made me want to stare at it for eternity. I wanted to touch his skin and see how cold he actually was, I wanted to –

"Getting a good look there Cullen?" He smirked bringing me out of my trance with a flush of colour to my cheeks.

"I've seen better," I lied through my teeth.

Of course I hadn't, I used to think that Jake was the best looking boy I had ever met but the second I saw Alec like this I instantly changed my mind. Alec ignored my comment and went on to his next prey. It was a mountain lion. He hadn't tackled this one yet and I wondered if he wanted my help with it. But before I could even do or say anything he rose from his feet and sprung onto the lion.

I tried not to laugh as the lion shook Alec off making him soar into the nearest tree. Alec's face was priceless, full of anger, shock and humiliation. He ran towards the lion again and brought it to the ground but he was unable to find the lions neck quick enough. The lion striked at him but it didn't even make a mark on Alec's skin. But it did on his shirt.

When Alec had finally had his fill of the mountain lion he stood up and examined himself. His trousers were barely scratched but his shirt was ruined. There were rips everywhere and he sighed at it.

He gave me a quick wink and lifted what remained of his shirt from his body. With a quick through it vanished from our sights as it flew over trees amongst trees.

"Still seen better?" He asked smirking.

My cheeks were flaming hot and he nodded in agreement as I kept my silence.

"Thought so," He muttered.

"Full?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Well it's not human blood but it will have to do," He said shrugging as I turned away from him to head back to the house.

But it appeared he didn't want to go back to the house, just yet.

"Your Dad makes me laugh," He commented making me stop in my tracks.

I suddenly became angry, what exact thoughts had he been sending to my loving Father who was very, very protective? I seriously hoped they were nothing sexual or else Alec might not manage to live to go back to Italy.

I ran towards him, taking him off guard and pointed a finger at his chest as he staggered backwards and bumped into another tree. The tree shook but he took no notice.

"What exactly were you thinking to my father?" I asked menacingly, well I hoped it was scary but when Alec laughed it became clear it wasn't.

Alec knocked my finger away and crossed his arms against his bare chest. I didn't let my eyes linger there for long.

"He's very overprotective," Alec said that smirk about to come through.

"He's a Dad, what do you expect?" I said sarcastically putting my hands on my hips.

"His face when I sent those images to him," He laughed.

I became tired of his game's, if he wasn't going to tell me then I wouldn't it let it show that it bothered me. I turned away from him and marched back towards my house.

"He obviously doesn't like seeing his daughter in just her underwear snogging an incredibly handsome vampire," He said arrogantly.

I stopped once more and slowly turned towards him. I growled as my face went bright red at the thought of my Dad seeing that. I couldn't believe Alec had done that, I ran towards him and knocked him backwards on the floor. Straddling him I raised my fist and went for his face. This was the second time we had fought today.

My fist barely connected with his face before he knocked it away effortlessly. I hissed as I raised my other hand in a slap. But before I could bring it an inch near his face he rolled us over. Our positions swapped as he straddled me.

"I could get used to this," He said looking at me with a playful smile on his lips.

"Pig," I managed to say as I brought my legs up and kicked him in the stomach.

He flew into the nearest tree and staid there as I got up and began to storm off. I didn't know where I was going but I was pretty certain it was in the wrong direction. Within seconds he caught up to me and walked by my side.

"The first time I did it was an accident," He said, "But it was so fun I just couldn't help myself."

"Just sing an _Alvin and the chipmunk's _song to get him out of your head," I glared towards him as I said it.

"Singing chipmunks?" Asked Alec, "Now I've heard everything."

"You haven't seen _Alvin and the chipmunks_?" I asked pleasantly a plan to torment him was already forming in my head.

He shook his head looking at me has if I had lost all my sanity, and I probably had.

Not only had I fallen for a guard from the Volturi but I was planning on making him watch a kid's film about singing chipmunks.

"So Alec," I asked walking back to my house incredibly slowly, "How come you of all the rest of the Volturi guard have to come here every three years?"

It was a question that often puzzled me, why Alec? Most of the Volturi guard had powers and Alec's was highly valued. So why risk sending one of their most precious vampires over to see me? I knew everyone in my family wondered what was so special about him.

He eyed me suspiciously and thought about it before actually answering my question. I waited patiently walking past trees, occasionally swinging from one to the other. Alec walked with his hands behind his back rolling his eyes every now again to show how mature he thought I was.

"Why, would you prefer Jane?" He asked sarcastically.

I had never really met Jane, I only remembered her slightly, that time when the entire Volturi had come to murder me and possibly the rest of my family as well. A shiver went down my back as I thought about her power and what she would do to me and my loved ones if given half the chance.

"To be honest," I said staring him straight in the eye as if I was actually considering it.

"No," I said quickly grinning at him and turning back to face the path.

"Felix?" He asked eyebrows raised, "I would imagine he would like you," He grinned implying something I shuddered even thinking about.

I didn't bother replying to him, everything seemed like a game to Alec. And I didn't want to play any of his games. After a minutes silence Alec sighed.

"Because," He said choosing his words carefully, "I'm the most trustworthy."

Something in his voice sounded off that I highly doubted he was telling me the truth but I didn't expect it anyway. This was the most pleasant Alec had ever been to me in my entire life but he wasn't that much of a gentlemen to tell a lady the truth.

"I have a question for you," He said staring straight ahead.

I wanted to laugh, what could possibly be interesting about me to him? I inclined my head letting him proceed.

"Do you remember me that day when-" He trailed off looking at the floor in embarrassment.

I had never seen Alec embarrassed before. His brown hair hung down his face so I could hardly see him and his eyes remained only on the floor. He looked like a cute puppy, I liked seeing him embarrassed. I was sure he would have gone red if he was still human. It made me feel closer to him; I wanted to make him laugh and smile. I instantly wanted to bring him joy.

"You came to kill me?" I asked knowing instantly what he meant.

I didn't want to remember that day, I had been the most terrified I had ever been. And I still had nightmares about it.

He nodded lifting his head up to stare me straight in the eye.

"Can you forgive me?" He asked, his eyes were full of sadness.

Alec wanted my forgiveness? He didn't seem like the vampire that had teased, bullied and insulted me many years ago. In just a day he had changed.

I nodded sheepishly and took his hand giving it a quick squeeze. He looked at me and smiled squeezing my hand in return. It would have been a perfect moment, if he hadn't of squeezed too hard and I had to let go giving a little moan of pain. I thought he had done it by accident but when I looked up the smirk had returned to his face.

I gave a little laugh as we came through the clearing but stopped when I saw my whole family, including Jacob's faces lit up with worry. Could they not trust in my ability's to defend myself around a dangerous vampire? The thought of them worrying about me infuriated me to my very core. I wasn't a baby anymore. I hadn't been for many years.

Alec stopped laughing too as he scanned everyone. His eyes settled on Jacob and he gave that evil smirk towards him. The smirk no longer infuriated me it made me want to pull his lips to mine. His eyes then left Jacob and rested on my father and as my Dad's face ceased up in pain I quickly hissed at Alec.

"Repeating _Alvin and the chipmunks_ again and again in your head would help me out," I glared towards him.

Alec came out from his little trance and nodded in agreement. My Dad's pain stricken face changed into a look of insanity and I could tell straight away that he had shut Alec out for what would hopefully be the rest of the night.

I held my head high as I swiftly moved between them, all their eyes following me and Alec as I headed towards my bedroom.

I could hear my mum softly say, "Go Jacob, don't loose her."

I shook my head not wanting to even contemplate what that meant and ran towards my bedroom and let Alec in before shutting the door as fast as I could so Jacob wouldn't see me.

"Seems your family think that you will end up with that _dog_," Alec commented strolling around my room.

I suddenly became very aware that he was the only male (apart from my relatives and Jacob) to step foot in my room. The walls were plain white but covering every inch of them were drawings. I loved to draw and had plenty of time when my family were doing stuff I really shouldn't be involved in.

He surveyed the one I painted of Jacob howling at the moon. When I was seven I had made Jacob turn into a werewolf and make a howling motion towards the moon for over seven hours, he couldn't move for a while after I had painted it. Alec sneered as he recognised who exactly the werewolf was.

He continued his looking and stared at one I had painted of the entire Volturi. I blushed as he took it off the wall and examined it more closely. He turned around to face me and gave a slight laugh.

"Aro isn't that old and Jane certainly isn't _that _scary. But thanks for making me look very attractive."

The burning sensation came once more as I grabbed the painting and hid it under my duvet. I hadn't purposely intended it to be that way.

The hunting trip had made me feel closer to Alec and I knew I would be dragging him out straight away tomorrow just to get closer to him.

Alec grabbed the biggest painting from the wall in a swift movement and I knew this was the one I would have to hide from him. Before he could examine it properly I ran towards him and smacked it out of his hand and grabbing it in the air.

It was a picture of mine and Jacob's secret hiding place and I didn't feel comfortable with Alec looking at it so intently. He shrugged as I hid it under my pillow with the Volturi's painting. No one could see that place; it was for mine and Jacob's eyes only.

"You're quite secretive," Alec commented examining the rest of my room.

I ignored him and went to my dresser, grabbing the most seductive pyjamas I could find. A pair of little white shorts and a pink top. As I put them on in my bathroom I realised I really needed a new wardrobe for this month.

I heard a door opening to the other room and could hear Jacob's heavy breath as he entered. I walked slowly, trying not to make a sound, to the bathroom door and pressed my ear against it.

"Hey _dog_," Alec said calmly moving around my room still.

I could hear him rustling papers which must only be my paintings. I blushed slightly as I imagined his expressions at my artwork. For some reason I valued his opinion.

"Hey _bloodsucker_," Jacob replied harshly sitting himself on my bed.

"Oh, do you sleep with her then?" Alec sneered but I hoped he was jealous.

From behind the door I took in a sharp little breath as I waited for Jacob's reply. We had shared a bed once and that was only when I was incredibly cold, apparently my mum said that he had helped her with coldness before. I didn't want to think to deeply into that. I knew that Jacob used to love my Mum and the feeling was unreciprocated. I didn't need to know anymore then that.

"Jealous _leach_?" Asked Jacob calmly, I could imagine him mock smiling at Alec.

"Not slightly," Alec muttered and my hopes of jealously were dashed, "I just wanted to know if I should report that there might be a vampire-human-werewolf baby on our hands."

"And what if there was going to be?" Asked Jacob genuinely curious.

I had had enough, Jacob's curiosity sickened me and I wanted to stop the pit in my stomach from deepening any further.

I opened the door and walked into the room as if I had heard nothing. Jacob's mouth opened slowly as he took me in, the shorts were very little and leaved nothing to the imagination while the top showed some cleavage, maybe I had done ok on the seductive side. But I hadn't done this for Jacob; I gave a quick glance toward Alec who simply looked in the other direction as if he couldn't bare to look at me.

I playfully kicked Jacob off of from my bed and crawled underneath the covers. When I was fully covered by the duvet Alec allowed himself to look at me.

Jacob stood up as Alec sat down in my fluffy pink chair just opposite of my bed and flicked through more of my stuff. I felt like my privacy was being invaded but I was too tired to complain.

"Are you going to sleep on the floor then _dog _where you belong?" Asked Alec nodding to a rug by the foot of my bed.

"I won't be going asleep," I heard Jacob say as I closed my eyes; "I'm not taking my eyes off of you till she's out of this room."

"Then you will be here for quite a while," I commented and drifted to sleep with Alec's laugh in my head.

When I awoke I saw that Jacob was asleep, on the rug. Alec was watching me with curiously and I could feel banging of several walls and knew I wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible before it all came down, I wished that my family would make out somewhere else where I couldn't hear them.

I grabbed a pair of jeans, a yellow sun top and a pair of trainers and headed straight for the bathroom. I was dressed and ready to leave within five minutes. I motioned to Alec to follow me and rushed down the stairs and out of the house.

"Your family are certainly sex maniacs, I swear they have been going all night," Alec said looking back at the house sticking his tongue out and putting his finger down his throat.

It was such an immature act I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks Alec," I said running towards my real home, the cottage just a while away from here, "I seriously didn't need those mental images."

I heard Alec chuckle as we travelled the distance to my house. I opened the door to the empty house and guided Alec to the living room. It was very simple thanks to my Mum. Just a sofa and an empty chair.

Across the room was a television with a pile of DVD's beside it. I grinned at Alec as he sat on the sofa with his eyebrows raised. I reached for the DVD labelled _Alvin and the chipmunks._ I showed it to Alec who rolled his eyes.

"Don't bash this film," I warned him putting the DVD on, "It teaches you how to keep a certain Edward Cullen out of your head."

I went to join Alec on the sofa and we began to watch the movie. I think he secretly enjoyed it but when I turned round to ask him I realised how dangerously close he was to me. Our noses touched and my face lingered near his for a while, I didn't know how to react.

* * *

**Hii again everyone I hope you enjoyed that I know it isnt very DUN DUN DUN at the moment but if you like that sort of thing I swear it will be very soon.**

**Please keep R&R the next part should be up quite soon (maybe tomorrow) depends on the amount of reviews *cough* that wasnt an hint *cough* lol**

**please keep R&R with a lovely dollop of all the twilight guys on top!:D**


	3. Growing

**Hi everyone thank you so much for all the reviews!! It means so much to me! Please continue to review! Anyway enjoy this next part in just a part or two more we get some pure Ale/Renesmee goodness!**

* * *

I couldn't breath, redness was showing in my pale skin and my hands were shaking. He tilted his head slightly and leaned in closer to me but as I moved slightly closer to him my vision seemed to melt away. I threw myself backwards trying to figure out what was happening. I made my hands into claws and kept them by my sides just in case.

"Alec?" I called desperately hoping he would be able to hear me.

A slight chuckle near my left alerted me to the fact that he knew exactly what was going on.

"This isn't funny," I said folding my hands across my chest.

"Oh, believe me, it is," He laughed but this time the voice came from my right.

I whipped round and staggered forwards arms outstretched.

"Alec how are you doing this?" I asked beginning to panic.

Realisation struck me; I wasn't strong enough to take care of myself. I was still that little girl that needed protecting.

"Renesmee do you not know anything about me?" He asked sounding offended, "Remember I have powers?"

"I don't like your powers," I said and slowly my vision came back to me.

I blinked feeling relieved and twirled around testing my eyes. When I had made a full turn he was right in front of me.

"That was seriously not funny," I said as he grinned at me.

Trying to keep what dignity I had left I marched out of the room and slammed the door. I wanted a couple of minutes to collect myself. I wanted to calm down but would Alec let me? Of course he wouldn't. He climbed out of the window and joined me on the steps I was sitting on.

I looked at Alec but as I gazed into his red eyes I wasn't scared, I was worried. They were a darker red, slowly turning black. Going without human blood was causing him some damage and he needed more animal blood to sustain himself.

"Hunting," I said ordered sharply getting up and waiting for him to do the same.

"Hunting," He agreed nodding his head.

Alec managed to keep his shirt on this time, much to my disappointment. He hardly got blood anywhere and there were only a few rips in his jeans. He wasn't allowed to wear his usual Volturi guard uniform when he was here. He wouldn't blend in to human society as well as he did.

"So did you like the film?" I asked trying to forget what happened after it.

He grinned towards me, "I liked Alvin the best."

I laughed uncontrollably; I wasn't expecting that to come from his mouth. I sat down on the grass playing with a little daisy, Alec swiftly did the same. He was sat opposite me but he had pulled the daisy from the ground and was tearing it apart, bit my bit.

"Well of course you would, he's the main one and a tiny bit arrogant. I like Theodore the best," I told him as I left the daisy alone and just stared at his half remained one.

"Well of course you would, he's cute," Alec said simply, "Girls like cute and," His eyebrows raised, "Something furry."

"Are you ever going to leave poor Jake alone?" I asked him saving the half daisy that was in his hand.

I tried to resist the urge to tackle him to the floor and do unspeakable things to him as our skin made contact. I placed what was left of the daisy on the grass and looked up to see Alec staring behind me. I followed his gaze and there was my best friend Jacob Black.

"The question is Renesmee, is _poor Jake _ever going to leave _poor _us alone?" Alec said spitting the word Jake out from his teeth.

I looked up at Jacob and grinned, he returned my smile but only for a split second. I yanked his trouser leg pulling him to the ground. He landed right next to me and pulled me to into a massive hug before I could complain. I relaxed against his warmth and put my head against his chest. He put his head on my shoulder and for a minute it seemed like just me and him again. The normal us. I loved Jake with all my heart but I really wish he would imprint soon, he needed someone.

"I guess the answer to that is a no," Alec answered Jake's question for him.

I could feel Jake nodding and Alec looked sick as he surveyed me and Jake.

"Well he has to tomorrow," I grinned at Alec secretly pleased that me and him could be alone again soon.

I could feel Jake stop breathing, he must have forgotten about tomorrow.

"Tomorrow is my first day at school," I said turning round to see Jacob relax.

I was nervous about school, my family weren't going because they were here ten years ago and people might recognize them. The story was that I was adopted by Carlisle and everyone had gone out of town except him who just remained indoors these days. It was a weird cover up but hopefully the humans would believe it.

The weather wasn't great in Forks, that's why we loved it here and my Mum loved being near Grandpa Charlie. I looked up as I felt a sliver of water trickle down my face. Within minutes the one water drop turned into thousands. There was thunder all around us and I smiled as I looked at Jake. He gave me his big cheesy grin in return knowing what everyone was going to do next. Baseball.

Once we rounded up the entire family we all headed to our secret little field with bats and balls. Jacob couldn't play, he hadn't got the ability but he always came to be referee. He was always fair. Except one time when I was five and I almost cried as he saw me cheat and was about to tell my Mum. I hadn't cheated again.

It had never thundered when Alec had visited and therefore this was his first ever baseball game with us. But we all soon shocked to learn that this would be his first baseball game ever. It didn't take long to explain the rules because Alec understood and guessed them completely.

What came next was picking teams. We always split the couples up because it made us laugh as Rosalie complained as Emmett made fun of her and the rest of her team. Alice, Emmett, Mum and Carlisle were one team. They called themselves: _The grizzly bears. _Uncle Emmett came up with it, I didn't understand why but he had an obsession with big grizzly bears. On the other team where my Dad, Rosalie, Jasper and Esme. They hadn't come up with anything fairly original, they were simply: _Vampires. _I gave them a mock round of applause as Uncle Emmett fell to the floor laughing. I looked at my family; sometimes I doubted they're intelligence.

I looked around and it was just me and Alec waiting to be chosen for a team. Uncle Emmett came out of his fit of giggles to survey us. Looking us both up and down.

"Well these two have to be split up," He said motioning at us, "They are basically a couple."

As my family laughed at mine and Alec's face's I heard a soft growl coming from behind me. I ignored Jacob as I tried to get the annoying crimson colour out of my cheeks. I noticed my Dad didn't look entirely pleased by that thought but I caught my Mum looking sadly at Jacob.

"I think I would like to go with the team," Alec said stepping towards my Dad, "_Vampires _as they are clearly, incredibly imaginative."

My Dad nodded his head smiling a little and I went to join my Mum on the: _The_ _grizzly bears_.

Our team was batting first and I was first up. I looked up from the ground to see who was bowling. It would usually be Alice but she was on my team so I didn't know who to expect. I just really hoped it wasn't Alec. As I saw a smirk forming around a boy's face I knew my luck was incredibly bad.

"Think you can hit it?" Alec taunted throwing the ball and catching it in mid air.

I rolled my eyes and waited in position until he had finished. When he decided he actually wanted to through the ball he gave me a quick wink and threw it. As the ball and the bat connected an ear piercing noise came from them as the ball was sent hurtling towards the trees. I poked my tongue out at Alec before running. I could see my Dad running towards it and as quick as lightening he caught it and threw it to Jasper who then _tried _to get me out. My whole family laughed as I did a little jump in the air, stuck my tongue out at them all and through myself towards Jacob for a victory hug.

_Vampires _won in the end. We had to stop only twenty minutes into the game because of the thunder stopping. _Vampires _had only won because within ten minutes Alec had swapped bowling positions with Jasper so that he and my Dad could chase after the ball and through it back to Esme. By the end of the game all thoughts had been forgotten and they were acting like best friends. It creeped me out that Alec could be so charming to even win over my Dad. I wondered if he would make the effort with the rest of my family.

I was exhausted after the game and allowed Jacob to carry me to bed but it wasn't Jacob's smile or eyes I last saw before I drifted off into dream land. No, it was a set of red eyes staring intently at me and that smirk that now caused me to have butterflies in my stomach.

I awoke at 7am and had just an hour to get ready for school. I was excited about interacting with people that were the same age as me, well kind of, and most of all, human. I had never had friends that were human or really talked to anyone that was. I wanted my family to come to but I was glad I wouldn't be alone, even if Alec sulked all the way there.

It took me ages to get up, Alec watched while I pulled clothes among clothes out of my dresser. It had taken ten different outfits until I was finally comfortable with one. I ran to get changed in the bathroom as I pulled on a pair of black jeans and a white top with red butterfly's as I heard my whole family come into my room. I opened the door to see a very tearful Mum and Dad holding each other in one corner, Aunt Alice judging what I was wearing and giving me a look that simply said, "_We will speak later."_

"Take care of yourself," My Mum said holding on tightly to me not wanting to let go.

"Watch out for the boys," My Dad warned me giving me a kiss on the forehead, "They are the deadliest," He said not looking at me but Alec.

As I waved goodbye to my family I got into the passenger seat of the car while Alec got into the driving side. I hoped he knew how to drive.

"So I'm your brother?" Asked Alec trying to get all of our cover story before we actually needed to use it.

"No," I said shaking my head, "Esme adopted you, Carlisle adopted me, we are not related but we live together."

Alec nodded as he drove out of the road that led to my house. He drove like a maniac; my mum had warned me yesterday that vampires liked the speed. Apparently my Dad used to drive like a lunatic but my mum insists on driving now so I didn't know what Dad was like behind the wheel of a car.

I thought that Uncle Jasper drove incredibly fast but within five minutes with Alec I thought Uncle Jasper was a safe individual that drove a car very slowly. I stared at Alec and remembered that we hadn't hunted this morning and he could become dangerous to humans and therefore, could endanger us all.

"Alec," I asked wanting to tread this topic lightly.

His head turned towards me and I wished he would keep his eyes on the road.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would actually manage to not kill a human today," I said as Alec looked puzzled, "We didn't hunt this morning," I reminded him.

Alec laughed, "I have self control."

I really wish he didn't have self control around me.

We finally came to Forks High School and my heart rate sped up as I realised I was the new girl. Just like my mum had been over ten years ago. It wasn't a great feeling. I wanted to be accepted; I wanted to fit in like any normal person. I was glad I wasn't alone as I got out of my car and was accompanied by Alec within mere seconds.

We walked through the school parking lot to the entrance of the school; gazes followed us all the way there. Over half of them were girls and I felt furious that they were all staring at Alec. He had put contact lenses in so his eyes were green but I could see a sparkle of red through them, hopefully no one else would notice this.

"The girls already like you," I leaned in close to Alec to whisper in his ear.

As I did so I heard a sharp intake of breath from all the girls near us. They must want a piece of the Alec pie, they were welcome to him. I might have a slight crush on him but that doesn't change the fact that's he's a dangerous, arrogant killer.

Alec grinned as he saw the girl's expressions and leant down towards me making them all hold their breath once more.

"The guys already like you," He whispered.

I looked around and noticed that were quite a few boys looking in my direction. Several were leaning against their cars; I guessed they were 'the cool jocks'. I could hear quite a few of them.

"The guy's quite big, I don't know if a black eye is worth the price of a girl."

I looked around and let my gaze rest on a boy who was just taller then me with a straight gel black hair. When he saw me looking he smiled and winked. I turned to Alec to see how he was getting on with the opposite gender. But he was looking at the boy who I had heard speak. He was glaring at him; I had to kick him so he wouldn't reveal his teeth. Alec turned his head away from the boy and leant in close to me. I felt his cool arms wrap around my waist and pull me against his marble body. I relaxed instantly and responded without even thinking about it. This wasn't an embrace that me and Jake shared, this meant something more then friendship but I didn't fully know if I wanted to go there with Alec.

"She's beautiful but I really don't want two black eyes," I heard the guy say and felt Alec chuckle beside me.

"You can thank me later," He said as we stepped into the office and let his hands fall from my waist.

I reluctantly pulled mine from his and nodded my head. We got our timetable which was the exact same and headed to our first class. English.

Our English teacher greeted us and told us were to sit. I got put to the front of the classroom next to an average looking girl with brown hair. She didn't even look at me, I could feel resentment vibrating from her and I hadn't even said anything yet.

Alec was put at the back of the classroom next to a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes who, along with Alec, stared intently at me for the whole lesson. I could feel their stares hit my back like bullets. I hardly listened to the teacher and tried to hear what everyone was saying about me and Alec.

"I think they are related," I heard one girl say.

"No I think they are a couple," Another girl replied to the first one that spoke, she sounded jealous.

"So are you and her together?" I heard the boy next to Alec ask him.

I held my breath wondering what Alec's answer would be.

"Why do you want a shot at her Jack?" I heard Alec ask genuinely curious.

"If she's taken I wouldn't," I heard the boy named Jack reply.

I shivered, this boy didn't even know me and he had decided he wanted to be my boyfriend. Boys were incredibly shallow.

"Sorry Jack, but she is taken," Alec said calmly.

I whipped my head round to glare at him, how dare he? What if I actually liked a boy here? Not that I could see myself doing so.

Alec grinned at me and slapped Jack on the back comfortingly who had turned incredibly red under my stare. I hardly heard the teacher for the rest of the lesson, I knew it all anyway. Carlisle was a greater teacher then this man could ever be.

Lunch came quickly and me and Alec had to go and order human food. We knew we would just be playing with it so we didn't order much. I had a slice of pizza and a coke while Alec decided to just take the coke.

Neither of us had made any friends today, none of the girls talked to me. I don't understand why. But I was pretty sure that it was because they thought I was Alec's girlfriend. Alec had scared all the boys by talking about a guy who had to much hair that he beat up, because he kept coming on to me. When I overheard I couldn't control my laughter, he was obviously talking about Jacob.

There was luckily one small table by the window that we both sat at. I could hear murmurs around us; my Mum warned me this would happen so I chose to ignore their stares and whispers and just focused on chewing on my disgusting pizza and Alec.

"How can you eat _that_?" He sneered picking up his coke and pretending to take a sip.

I gave a little laugh at his face of disgust and took a massive swig of coke making him look like he was about to vomit.

"Half human remember," I reminded him.

He nodded his head slightly, then as I took another bite of the pizza he shuddered. I decided not to cause him any more pain and put the pizza down. He seemed to relax slightly after that.

"Like I could forget," Alec muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean," I snapped only just managing to keep my voice low so no one else would hear us.

He pondered his answer and looked me square in the eye before answering, "It's your eyes."

My eyebrows pulled into a frown and I waited for him to explain. I took a bite of pizza just to make sure the humans thought I was at least relatively normal.

"You have human eyes," He stated.

Technically, I didn't. I might not have topaz or red eyes like other vampires but I could still see almost aswell as them. But before I could point this out to Alec he continued talking.

"But they are not completely human and that's obvious. But just by looking at them I can not forget what you really are."

* * *

**Again, thank you all for the comments they mean so much to me. And they really do make me quite quicker! So keep reviewing with a spoonful of sugar made of twilight guys :D**

**Part 4 coming soon! .... *with hopefully more reviews* no i did not just make a hint lol**


	4. Loving

**Hi everyone thank you for R&R as you can tell it seriously makes me write more, ultra quick XD**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this next part.**

* * *

The remainder of the school day went quietly. The last lesson was gym. Me and Alec hadn't spoken at all since lunch. He seemed depressed about something and the last person he wanted to share his feelings was with me. So I remained in silence going through lesson after boring lesson listening to all the gossip that was already piling up about me and Alec.

Me and Alec knew to be careful when it came to gym, one quick movement could expose us. We had practised yesterday during baseball on slowing down our actions. It wasn't as hard for me as it was for Alec. We got put in separate teams and I saw Alec grin towards me as the coach announced that we were all going to play dodge ball. But Alec's grin was forced and I couldn't return it.

I staid in the corner for most of the game, only dodging balls when I was forced to. The boys were throwing with such force and I looked for Alec among them. But he was also in the corner like me watching with boredom.

"Hi," The blonde boy called Jack said to me coming in to my corner.

I realised instantly that he was the one who had sat next to Alec in English. I tried not to glare thinking how shallow he was. If he was going for beauty he wasn't allowed anywhere near me.

"Hey," I replied dodging another ball.

"So I saw that you and Alec had a little fight at lunch," Jack said leaning against the wall.

I raised my eyebrows; maybe this boy wasn't only shallow but also a stalker. I almost giggled at my thought. I looked innocently at Jack not bothering to reply. Me and Alec hadn't even had a fight at lunch; to be honest I don't know what happened between us.

At my reaction Jack stood straight and tried to arrange himself better, "And I was wondering if you wanted to – OWWWWWWW!"

Before Jack could ask the question which I would probably say no to a dodge ball was thrown with such force that it hit Jack in the face and caused him to have a massive red mark. I tried not to laugh at his drawn out 'ow' and looked to see who had thrown the dodge ball.

Alec was standing innocently by the wall, whistling but the smirk was on his face. I smiled at him trying not to laugh. Jack followed my gaze and glared at Alec. Alec stuck his tongue out and glared at Jack. Jack picked the dodge ball off of the floor and aimed at Alec. Alec dodged it effortlessly as Jack through them again and again.

It was incredibly funny watching a red faced Jack throwing the ball at Alec who merely stepped to the side to avoid it. Once Alec had decided he had had enough he caught the ball Jack had thrown to him and through it. The next thing everyone heard was an agonising scream and the next thing everyone saw was a tearful Jack on the floor holding his crotch.

"I don't think we did very well at making friends," I said breaking the silence in the car.

I saw a sliver of a smile appear on Alec's face, his lips parted as if he was going to say something but they closed within a split second. I didn't know what I had done wrong to deserve this treatment.

"I would change the colour if I could," I said staring out of the window not wanting to see Alec's reaction.

My family loved my eyes; it made a change to all of theirs and helped me fit into human society better. And they were beautiful but Alec saw them in a whole different light and that made me hate them. I could feel Alec stiffen besides me and I gave out a sigh as he turned into the driveway of my house.

My whole family was waiting outside eagerly ready to hear all about our first day at school. The lessons, the great amount of friends I _must _have made, if there were any boys there, the teachers, _everything. _But I didn't want to make them disappointed in me. I had made no friends, no boys had caught my eye and the one that already had didn't like them. The lessons were boring and the teachers were nothing like my Grandpa Carlisle. But I had to tell them the truth, there was no option. Secrets were hard to keep in this family.

I cuddled Jacob harder on the sofa trying not to let the tears fall down my face. His arms tightened around my waist and held me close to him.

"Any boys there?" Asked Uncle Emmett, eyebrows wriggling, he appeared to address Alec more then me.

Alec nodded and then grinned as Dad saw what happened in gym and laughed hysterically. He clapped Alec on the back and I was sure he was trying not to hug him. My family waited patiently to hear the story. Once the story was told even Jacob couldn't help but laugh along with Alec.

"Wish I could have seen it," Jacob laughed beside me.

"Wish you were there," I wished simply smiling at Jacob and holding his gaze.

When I finally broke it I looked up to see my Mum smiling brightly and my Dad looking slightly disappointed. Aunt Rosalie looked pure disgusted while Uncle Emmett and Jasper along with Aunt Alice stared at Alec.

Alec had no expression, it seemed as if he didn't care or as if he cared to much. He was a great actor and I knew I could never trust him. His eyes seemed to go a much darker red then what I thought was possible. My own throat burned with the thirst and I knew I had to get blood.

I got up out of Jacob's hold and walked to the door waiting for Alec to follow me. I saw Jacob walk towards us but ran out of the door before he could suggest coming with us.

I wanted to get as far away from Jacob as possible at the moment. When I looked into his eyes something in my body pushed me towards him, it was like a pull. As I ran through the forest I resisted running back to him. Maybe my family was always right, no matter how wrong I think it is, maybe I was always supposed to end up with Jacob, until he found his imprint and then I would be left heartbroken.

But the look in his eyes showed love, pure love and lust. I didn't like the fire burning beneath them, it scared me. I shouldn't be exposed to this now, I was only ten and yet I was mentally older then a fifty year old. And my body was that of a sixteen year old. I couldn't handle thoughts about Jacob. It seemed wrong, so wrong and yet, right.

I took out all of my confusion on several elk, taking them down one by one along with Alec who seemed to be getting all his emotions out on yet another mountain lion. When I was full and knew I couldn't force any more blood down my throat I threw the elk off of me and stood up to see how Alec was doing.

He was on his third mountain lion.

I sat against the tree and thought about Jacob Black. We had been best friends since the moment I was born. He didn't age and he knew everything about me. He respected me and cared about me. He would protect and love me, everything a girl needs. But he wasn't my prince in shining armour. But not every girl finds their prince and Jacob was a good man. I could learn to love him.

"Renesmee?"

But as that voice rushed to my ears I knew why I could never love Jacob Black.

He didn't sound like that.

He wasn't Alec.

But even if Alec was my prince, we could never be together and I'm sure he wouldn't want to be if given the opportunity.

I came back to reality as Alec sat opposite me. He looked me in the eyes and held my gaze even if I didn't want to hold his.

"What's wrong?" He asked me resting his head on his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked almost laughing, "Alec don't pretend you care about my feelings."

I remained calmed as I told him what I really believed.

He looked genuinely shocked and asked, "Why wouldn't I care?"

I pulled about five daisies from the ground as I spoke, "You hate me. Don't pretend you don't. Remember when you used to visit?"

He nodded his head slowly trying to take the daisies from me.

We had swapped positions. I was here the other day trying to rescue the daisies from him. I felt more powerful taking my rage out on others. Maybe this is why he used to do it to me.

"All you did was say how 'unnatural' I was," I said pulling the daisies back from his grasp, "And now what? Now you're here acting as if you're my best friend?" I stood up, "Your not my best friend, Jacob is."

Something familiar seemed to return to Alec's eyes, cruelty.

"So this all comes down to your feelings about the _mutt?"_ He asked spiting his words out, "Just because I haven't waited your whole life for you to grow up so I can finally _fuck _you!"

I went bright red, "That isn't what Jacob has been doing!" I half screamed at him.

"Just because I didn't see you then as I do now!" He roared at me grabbing the daisies and throwing them to the ground.

My voice quietened as I realised what he said, "What do you see me as then?"

He didn't answer, he half turned away from me but I grabbed his wrist before he could walk away. Within seconds his hands grabbed my shoulders and I was forced against a tree before I could even scream. He pinned my hands to my side and leaned in towards me, a sneer on his face.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that I'm gone in the next two weeks," He spat.

I looked at the ground, "If it doesn't matter, then why am I pinned to a tree?"

As I gathered my courage to look up I saw him almost laugh as he looked me up and down.

"Maybe you are pinned to a tree because I've been imagining it for weeks."

A shiver ran up and down my spine as I realised what he was saying. He wanted me. He had ever since he had set eyes on me two weeks ago. And secretly I had always known it.

"I want to try something," I murmured looking at my arms.

He released them and took a step back. I pushed myself away from the tree and stood in front of him. I closed my eyes. I had given myself to him willingly; he could do anything to me. There was a long silence and before I managed to open my eyes I felt myself being pushed. I fell against the tree and before I could fall down I felt strong, cool arms hold me up. One hand was in my hair and one was by my waist.

My head was forced forwards and I reacted instantly the seconds our lips touched. My hands lost themselves in his hair as I forced him against me.

It felt like heaven as his tongue explored my mouth. But before I could be even merely satisfied I was thrown backwards. I landed on my feet and looked at Alec, confusion spread all over my face. He remained by the tree staring me straight in the eye.

"I can't do this," Alec said looking me in the eye as if he was in pain.

I felt heartbroken, I knew this would happen. That was my first kiss and it hadn't gone exactly as planned. I thought that we would be able to work things out; maybe if we remained together he would fall in love with me like I was with him. I hated to admit it but I knew as our lips meant that I had found the one I wanted. But my prince didn't want me in return.

But the sadness was replaced with fury and so much of it. He had just used me for his pleasure and amusement. I wondered if _this _was going on his report.

"Why?" I snapped jumping up, "Because I'm unnatural? I shouldn't exist? I'm wrong? I'm not a vampire? I'm not a human? You can't even like a human? That I'm repulsive and I'm everything you hate!"

In a perfect world he would run to me and hold me, telling me I was stupid for even thinking these things. In a perfect world, Alec would be a gentleman. But this wasn't a perfect world and Alec was no gentlemen.

"Yes," He whispered finally managing to look away from my eyes, "And because I will never forget these things. I can't, as I have said before, all I have to do is look at your eyes and I know what you are. Your _wrong _for me_."_

* * *

**_Hii again!_**

**_Just to warn you in advance: The next part will be written in Alec's point of view. I might even write one based on Jacobs point of view because we need to understand him more in this story since at the moment he is turning out to be the bad guy (sorry jake fans but i love renesmee and alec)_**

**_ Well I hope you liked this and the next part will be coming very soon *cough cough* maybe tomorrow *cough cough* if I get more reviews *cough* lol_**

**_Anyway please keep R&R as it means so much to me! Please with a very special Edward Cullen, Alec and Jacob on top ! :D _**


	5. Conflicting

**Hi everyone thank you all so much for R&R and as you can seriously tell it really does make me write more XD**

**Anyway this chapter is from Alec's point of view so that we can get a look at what he's really thinking.**

* * *

**Alec's P.O.V**

Aro's plan was working. Its wheels had started spinning the second I laid eyes on the teenager in front of me two weeks ago. The wheels had gone down a path that I did not intend to and Aro hoped that I would.

"You make me sick! I'm some joke to you!"

If he had Renesmee then he would get the Cullens, every single one of them. All their powers and strengths would become part of his Volturi guard. He would become more powerful then he already was.

"I'm a pawn in your sick, twisted game!"

_I _was the pawn in _his _game. I had to get past the bishops by getting their approval. Which was harder then Aro would ever have imagined. Edward and Bella cared for their daughter very much; she was still a child in their eyes. I had to escape the fists of the castles which wasn't hard at all. Jasper and Emmett were too trusting, two weeks and I was already a gentleman in their eyes. I had to avoid the seeing eye of another pawn and be on good terms with the other one so that she would favour me over the knight, Jacob Black. I had to avoid his sword and dart past him aswell. And all this was to make my way to the Queen.

But the King who controlled me didn't know I knew about his plot. The entire Volturi, including my beloved sister, insisted on keeping me in the dark.

"I _hate _you!"

I hated everyone; I hated Aro for forcing me to come down here every three years till I grew feelings for Renesmee and vice versa. He wanted me to have someone, he always did. And Renesmee was perfect. I hated my sister for not warning me years ago about Aro's plot. But most of all, I hated _her. _

Aro might have had plans for me but I wasn't some obedient dog like the _mutt. _I'm one of the most powerful beings in the world; I had the right to make my own decisions.

I had a plan of my own.

This was going to be my last visit and I was intentionally going to destroy the Cullens. I would make Renesmee come with me by sheer force and I knew the Cullens would then follow. There was no need for the feeling _love _to come into it at all.

And that's why I hated her so much. She had ruined my plans the second I laid eyes on her as she was now. I experienced such human emotions when I was with her.

I finally experienced jealously.

Such an ugly emotion, it eats you up inside and makes you want to rip something to shreds. I experienced jealously on several occasions.

How the _dog _knows her better then I ever would. How he can hold her and care for her without her resistance. How he has acceptance from everyone in her family. Even the bishops want him with their daughter. Especially Bella, it was clear she thought I was in the way of them becoming something more then just best friends. But I would catch Edward sometimes just looking between me and the _mutt_ frowning. Maybe he was comparing us.

Which one would take care of his daughter better? With a sinking feeling, I knew that Jacob would be the better one for the job.

I felt threatened aswell. For the first time in my extremely long existence I felt threatened and not only by a _dog _but from a _human_ to top it all off. All the male humans who wanted Renesmee made me want to fight them all off. In gym when I saw Jack talking to her I felt threatened. I didn't want to compete with someone else. Especially vermin. Jack got what he deserved in the end, I'm pretty sure I have managed the human situation quite well.

"Can you not handle emotions?"

I could hear her screaming at me, I leant against the tree with my arms across my chest. She wouldn't see how weak I was becoming all because of her. I didn't want to handle any emotions. Especially this one I didn't dare name because it was so absurd.

"I don't want you in my life!"

"Who say's I want you in mine?" I asked simply.

She finally stopped raging and turned her back to me. I knew she was wiping tears from her eyes.

Her chocolate brown half human eyes.

That was the real reason why we were actually having this argument. I loved and yet hated them all at the same time. The colour was magnificent, so brown and glistening they pulled me towards her. They made me trust her. But just by looking at them for a split second I knew why I could never be with her. She was half human, half vampire, it repulsed me.

"Then just go," She said her back still facing me.

I rolled my eyes, I thought she was intelligent. It was my duty to record every single bit of information about her this finale month. But my secret duty was to seduce her. I wasn't going to go through with that, if Aro had wanted it so much then he should have addressed me about it.

"To bad princess, I'm stuck here," I said harshly.

She was my princess. But I wasn't her prince in shining armour. I never would be. I was the evil sorcerer keeping her away from that. Her real prince was Jacob Black and the sooner I accepted that the better for everyone.

"Well you better be singing Alvin and the chipmunks when we get back," She warned and within moments she vanished through the trees.

I tried not to laugh, laughing would be the worst possible thing to do right at the moment. I needed her to think I didn't care, I needed her to believe that she meant nothing to me. Hundreds of years had made me a professional actor and she was falling for whatever acting I would give her.

I caught up with her easily. The wind blew her hair and her scent travelled to me. It hit me like a wave hits a rock.

It was so mouth watering. But not in a way that made me want to feed on her.

I experienced another emotion.

Lust.

But before we were even halfway to the house she came to an abrupt stop. I only just managed to stop myself from crashing in to a tree.

I turned round to face her, my eyebrows raised. Why had she stopped? What did she think she was doing?

"I want to forget what just happened," She whispered shaking her head as if trying to get it out of her memory.

"I think that would be for the best," I said gently.

She raised her head sharply and I knew I had slipped up. My acting skills might be amazing but she sometimes managed to see past them. I hated how she knew me so much already. I hated how I wanted her so much.

"I agree," She said nodding, "I don't want my family to find out."

"More like the _mutt?"_ I sneered, I couldn't control the jealously that was consuming me whole, eating me up.

"Don't bring Jake into this," Renesmee snapped at me, "And no I certainly don't want him knowing."

I kept my mouth shut trying not to take out the rest of this awful emotion. I swiftly nodded my head and she did to. There was an understanding between us.

Never mention this again.

Renesmee believed I had used her for my own personal games and that was fine with me. If she hated me this would be easier. But she couldn't seem to hate me. And that shocked me more then anything.

"Thank you," She whispered looking away.

We got back to the house in silence not even looking at each other. I felt sick to my stomach as I saw the dog outside the house. I wanted to gloat in his face, I wanted to run up to him and act as immature as you could get. I had tasted her lips before he did and I knew that that fact alone would put him off of her for a while. But I couldn't, she wouldn't want me to.

The second she saw him she rushed to him. His hands were held out to her instinctively and she leaped into them. He stumbled backwards with the weight of her but quickly held her and glanced at me over her shoulder. His eyes held mine. I could see puzzlement and anger in them as we both heard Renesmee's quiet sobbing.

"Renesmee what is it?" Asked Jacob, "What's he done to you?"

Renesmee looked up at Jacob and I could feel that bubble appear around them. It singled everyone else out. It made them feel like it was just them together and nothing and no one else.

No Alec.

Maybe the pawn hadn't made it past the knight after all.

The next week went by agonizingly painfully. I watched Renesmee's every movement as her and Jacob became even closer. We hardly ever talked and Jacob had taken to sleeping in her room every night. She hadn't told him what had happened between us but everyone was wondering. Even Edward hadn't figured it out yet, I had taken Renesmee's advice and sung Alvin and the chipmunks in my head none stop. But if Edward did see past my attempts I wouldn't be bothered. I could fight the entire family at once and still come out victorious and they all knew I could.

We still sat next to each other at school in the lunch hall and I knew she was only eating to make me feel sick.

I _still_ hit balls at boys who I knew liked her in dodge ball. Jack refused to play dodge ball and just glared at me every time he saw me. I, of course, would smirk in return.

"This has been an awkward week," Renesmee said pushing an elk off of her delicate little body.

I looked up surprised. I couldn't believe she was actually talking to me. I had resisted the temptation to talk to her for a week now, it was hard but the less she thought about me the happier we would both be when I left.

"Certainly has," I agreed standing up.

"Well only a week left to go," She sighed slumping against a tree.

_Only a week left to go._

I had so little time left with her. After this I would probably never see her again. The thought should warm me but it made me even colder then I already was.

What if Aro got his heart's desire? I was gaining from it to. The whole Volturi would be. Not only would I be satisfying myself but I would be helping the Volturi as well. I made up my mind, even a week of just holding her would be enough for me. I couldn't let the one good thing that had happened to me disappear because I hated what it was.

"Would that make you happy?" I asked, "Me leaving."

Renesmee looked at me steadily, "I think so."

"Would you like me to leave now?" I asked and when she didn't answer I turned to leave.

It was never my intention to actually go but I was happy that Renesmee stopped me. She grabbed my wrist like she had the previous week and I felt warmth rise up my body. I felt _human._ I resisted the urge to tackle her to the ground and take her.

"No," She whispered barely controlling her voice.

She sounded like she was being tormented. And I was tormenting her. I loved her, I used her, I hated her, I needed her and all along she went with what ever I wanted. And it was killing her, _I _was killing her,

"Then lets make the most of this week," I smiled standing in front of her.

She took a step backwards, looking at the floor. She was too scared to trust me; well I would give her time, five days at the most.

She gave a weak smile and everything turned back to normal. She made comments and I would laugh.

When we got back to the house the dog was standing by the door, eyebrows raised, shocked and surprised but, most of all, hurt.

_To get to the queen, I had to get past the knight. _

* * *

**Hi again! Anyway I love writing this fanficcy mostly because all of you are so touching with your reviews, they are so sweet its like having Edward and Alec coated in sugar XD (weird i know:L)**

**Just a quick note: The next chapter (which yes might be up tomorrow if *cough cough* oh we all know whats coming now:L IF i get some *cough cough* R&R. Me? Hint? NEVER! lol Anyway the next chapter will be about the week in which Alec and Renesmee hardly talked and more. And it will be from Jacobs P.O.V and then its back to Renesmees.**

**It was really hard for me to write this chapter so i really hope you like :D**


	6. Discovering

**Hi everyone thank you for reviewing so much! It means so much to me! Please PLEASE keep R&R ! This is from Jacobs P.O.V and is set during that week and after just after the kiss.**

* * *

**Set when Renesmee and Alec have just kissed.**

**Jacobs P.O.V**

Whenever I close my eyes, I see her. When I'm away from her I feel sick. I've waited my whole life for her. She's my imprint, my one true love.

She doesn't know how I feel. She can't. I had promised to keep it a secret from her so she would have a chance to choose me without any feelings of duty. And I know she would have felt the same if the _bloodsucker _hadn't come.

His feelings for her were obvious.

Lust.

But not love, I refused to think that. That _thing _could never love. Especially what he hates.

I had watched from a distance as they got closer, as he slithered his way in. I could see the little glances that Nessie would give and I could see the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips as she did.

It killed me, emotionally tore me apart. I would shake whenever I saw a flicker of something that shouldn't be there. It was hard to control my rage but I managed it. And now I only had two weeks to go until he would disappear from her life forever.

"Jacob?" Came Bella's sweet, caring voice.

She sat by me outside the Cullen's house watching me stare in to the forest worried.

Nessie and Alec had been gone longer then usual when they went hunting. It worried me and I swear I saw several tree's in the distance shake.

I only just managed to tare my eyes away from the green and focus them on the girl I once loved. I still loved her, but only as a friend.

"I know it's hard," Bella said soothing me.

She had seen everything that happened between Alec and Nessie and I knew she pitied me and felt guilty. She hadn't be able to provide me with happiness but was happy that Nessie would be the one to do so. But the girl of my dreams had once again fallen for a _bloodsucker. _Bella encouraged me to follow and try to encourage Nessie's feelings towards me more. But I could see Edward behind Bella disagreeing. He didn't need to say anything but I knew from the second I imprinted on his daughter that he was disgusted.

We might be friends now, but he couldn't hide his disapproval of me and Nessie. And I knew that for some strange reason he respected Alec, may even want him for his daughter. Yet, I wasn't the one sending him foul images of me and his beloved daughter underneath the covers.

"Maybe we should have told her before," I whispered putting my head in my hands.

Maybe if Nessie had known the truth she would be with me now and not with the disgusting parasite.

"No Jake," Bella said rubbing my back, "When she comes to you, and I promise you she will, it will be from her own choice."

I nodded grimly resisting the temptation to either howl in misery or rage. I could feel the pull become tighter as another tree moved in the distance and I only just managed to keep my self sitting down, in human form. I knew she was sad, I could feel the rage and confusion in my own heart.

"She's coming Jake," Bella whispered and giving me a quick hug vanished into the house.

I stood up eagerly waiting for her return. She rushed out of the trees, _he _was not far behind. But I hardly noticed him. All I could see was the shiny water droplets trailing down her cheeks. She was blushing all over and the second she saw me I held my arms out for her. She crashed into them, sobbing.

Everything else stopped, Alec disappeared, and_ everything _vanished the second she was in my arms. It happened to me a lot; when we were together in an embrace I forgot everyone else and everything else in existence. It was just me and her in our own little bubble.

She wouldn't tell me what happened, she refused, but it was something big. When she finished her crying I looked her in the eyes and wiped away the remaining water which was glistening on her pale skin.

She didn't talk to Alec for the rest of the day; she didn't even glance at him. But his eyes bored into her skin and I knew it was making her feel uncomfortable. I hugged her close to me on the sofa.

Edward was looking between Nessie and Alec clearly puzzled. If he didn't know what had happened then I didn't have a hope.

"Nessie," I said walking up the stairs to her bedroom, "What happened?"

She stole a quick glance to the _leech _whose eyes remained full of hatred and loathing. She turned red and I gently squeezed her hand. I was expecting warmth as usual but I was startled as images flashed in my mind.

Alec.

Her standing so close to Alec with her eyes closed.

Him pushing her backwards against a tree.

Her hands pined her sides.

I could feel her breath as she breathed heavily looking up at him.

Then a flash of images so quick I could hardly make them out.

His hands in her hair.

Her hands in his hair.

Noses almost touching.

And that's when she let go.

I looked at her shocked; she turned even brighter crimson and shook her head as she entered her room.

"I wasn't meant to show you that," She whispered running in her bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Sometimes when Nessie's emotions ran wild she couldn't control her powers. And I had glimpsed what had happened between them. Well, a snippet. I didn't want to make assumptions but I was going to anyway.

"You threatened her," I stated calming turning round slowly to address Alec.

He went to sit in his usual chair opposite her bed and didn't bother replying. He wanted to know what I saw. It was obvious.

"You hurt her," I said trying to keep my rage inside my chest.

Alec's head snapped up, "I didn't do anything she didn't want me to do."

I snapped. I no longer could control myself. I lunged for him. I wanted to rip his disgusting throat out and mantle his head on my wall. I had hated him, but not as much as I did now.

Suddenly my body was thrown backwards along with Alec's. My body crashed into Renesmee's bookcase and books fell all around me as I looked up.

Alec was opposite me; however he had crashed on the bed and remained there. A sly smirk was forming on his face as he saw my anger bubbling inside of me. Nessie was stood in the middle of us. Her pale face was wet with even more tears.

"Nessie I –" I began to choke but she raised a hand to silence me.

I shut my mouth immediately and Alec rose from her bed as she laid down on it. I could see her face getting slightly hotter and glared at Alec as he sat in the chair once more.

Nothing else was said that night, not a single whisper or tear from anyone. I watched Nessie fall asleep peacefully and remained awake for another hour, just peeking from under my eyelids at Alec. He hadn't looked at Nessie when she was awake in her bed but the second her eyes had closed he was staring intently at her. I gave a soft growl before I went to sleep. I hoped it reminded him that I was still here, and I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

The next day was just like any other day.

Before he had come and ruined us all.

I would laugh as Nessie and Emmett would wrestle each other to the ground and Emmett would let her win. I smiled as Bella and Edward would fuss over their beloved daughter until she looked like she was going to throw up.

I would hold her close and protect her from the tears I knew she would spill whenever she looked Alec's way. I would do anything for her. I would die for her. I would kill for her. And if she wanted Alec out of the picture then I would have no trouble doing that for her.

"Jake, come one!" Nessie yelled to me pulling me to my feet and dragging me with her.

Alice and Alec followed a little behind. Alec had managed to charm his way around her entire family. It must be because he smells the same.

"Nessie," I said trying not to smile, "I can not go shopping with Alice."

Nessie opened the car door and pushed me inside, "Neither can I, not without you."

It was words like that that made my heart thump loudly. It was back to just how it used to be. Alec hardly intervened these past several days. He didn't speak to Nessie and Nessie wouldn't speak to him.

It was perfect.

Alice got in the driving position and gave an evil little cackle of delight. She knew we hated these little surprise trips of hers.

Me and Nessie looked at each other and gulped.

The day went by extremely and painfully slowly. Alice would rush around clothes shops picking out every single piece of clothes, bags, shoes and jewellery she could find for Nessie.

Nessie got shoved into the changing room with what appeared to be hundreds of items. Me and Alec waited like gentlemen outside. I tried not to laugh as I head Nessie arguing over a dress with Alice.

"But hunny it's for your seventeenth!" I heard Alice exclaim.

"Its slutty," Nessie replied shortly.

I could feel Alec rolling his eyes beside me. I only just remembered then that he was still here. He kept so quiet these days, sometimes when I looked at him all I saw was sadness.

Alice came out of the changing room within ten minutes and twirled around to meet us.

"You better like it you two," Alice whispered, "And tell her you like it."

We waited for Nessie to come out but it appeared she was hiding. Alice rolled her eyes and went back in. Within mere seconds a startled Nessie was shoved in front of us and almost fell. But I wasn't the one to catch her.

_He _was.

She stared up at him and their eyes met. I could see sparks of electricity between the two but dismissed it.

No matter what the _bloodsucker_ wants, he can't get it from _my _imprint.

I could see Nessie's cheeks turn slightly pink as Alice pulled her away from Alec and made her turn to show us her dress.

It was completely white. Little black roses were situated around her side. My eyes widened as I saw how low cut it was. I didn't realise Nessie had so much cleavage. I tried to banish several thoughts from my head as I also saw that it was backless. I would pay for these thoughts when I got back to the Cullen house, back to her father.

Alec whistled and I saw Nessie smile slightly.

I awoke the next morning to find them gone. I ran down stairs and threw myself out the door. I felt a cool hand on my chest trying to calm me.

Jasper was holding me away from the forest. I could feel his influence wash over me. I hated how he could do that. Within moments I was relaxed.

"They've gone hunting, they will be back soon," He said simply and patted me on the back, I tried to stop feeling like it was a sympathetic pat.

But when they got back nothing much changed. But this time they were looking at each other. No more side ways glances or sneaky peeks. They were very open about it. I managed to control my rage. They didn't talk and I hoped that they had_ just_ forgiven each other over what ever had happened a couple of days ago.

But the next couple of days I could feel myself being pushed further away from my imprint. Whenever I awoke they would be gone, of 'hunting'. When they came back they seemed closer each time. I could see secretive smiles on their faces and the whole family appeared to be happier after one of their 'hunting' trips. Alec always said that he was hungry now and Nessie would roll her eyes and follow him into the forest. They were so quick I couldn't follow. I never managed to follow.

"Jacob," Edward said nodding his head to me as he joined me on the step that Bella had only a week ago.

I smiled slightly at him, but kept my concentration on the trees. Alec and Nessie had gone hunting while I was out on pack business. Leah was causing trouble again and Seth simply couldn't control her. It had taken me hours and once I had returned I found them gone.

"I guess you know what its like now," Edward said grimly but I could see a slight smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to tear my eyes away from the forest but failing.

"Knowing that the one you're meant to be with," Edward said solemnly, "Is with someone else."

I managed to tear my eyes away from the trees. Images blurred into my mind. What if Edward meant that as in Nessie and Alec with 'involved'. Suddenly the images she had accidentally shown me last week made sense. What if it wasn't a struggle? What if it was in the act of passion?

I could see the images of her hands in his hair zoom out to reveal him pressing her up against the tree. His hands snaked around her waist. Her clinging to him desperately.

Their lips together.

No, it couldn't be right. I must be taking things widely out of proportion. Nessie was my imprint. My one true love. It was fate, destiny that we were meant to be together. And no one, certainly a _leech _would be able to come between us.

My whole body was shaking in rage and I looked at Edward, hoping for him to calm my fears. Tell me I was stupid.

I could see words forming and prayed that they were the words that I desperately needed to hear.

"Knowing that the one you love is in love with someone else," Edward said flatly staring into the forest and then turned back to me, smiling, "Knowing there is _nothing_ you can do about it."

I couldn't control my rage; I couldn't fight the change that was happening to my body. I couldn't control my emotions.

"Jacob!" Edward roared to me as I sped off into the trees, all four paws in front.

I needed to find them; maybe Edward was playing with me. It couldn't be right.

I followed her sweet scent.

_No!_ She couldn't have taken him here! Anywhere but here! This was _our _place, not even her family knew about it. She wouldn't do this to me. It was one of her worst betrayals yet.

I tried to hold my helpless howl inside my chest. I quietly changed into a pair of shorts before I looked for them. If I was going to confront my worst fears, I would prefer to do it as a human. The wolf wouldn't handle it, the wolf might even hurt her.

I could hear soft moans.

_Moans._

This couldn't be good. I tried to stop myself from changing all over again. I crouched down behind the bushes. My shaking hands parted them so I could see.

And that's when my whole life fell apart.

* * *

**Hi everyone I just want to clear a few points up here about the characters just incase I havent made it clear enough XD :**

**1. Edward still resents Jacob for trying to take Bella from him**

**2. Bella wants Nessie and Jake together**

**Anyway I SERIOUSLY hoped you enjoyed that part:D Sorry it took longer then a day to get up, I took a bit more time on it because a few amazing reviewers kindly said so.**

**Thank you everyone for R&R and please review *cough* with an edward *cough* and Alec on top *cough* more reviews *cough* get the story up quicker *cough* not a hint *cough cough* lol anyway thank you you are all so supportive! :D**


	7. Realising

**Hi everyone, thank you SO much for the amazing reviews! It means so much please keep R&R!**

* * *

**Renesmee's P.O.V**

**(Starts when her, Jacob, Alec and Alice have gone shopping)**

Jacob was like my shining light. He _always_ had his arms open wide for me. And right now I needed them more then anything. I needed his warmth, his company, his friendship but sometimes I would catch Alec looking at us. I couldn't figure out the emotions that were running over his face.

He's a master of disguise, but it doesn't make me hate him, it makes me curious about him.

And I guess that's what going to hurt me in the end. After all, curiosity killed the cat.

I was the daft cat, I knew what I shouldn't feel, but it didn't matter. The feelings I had for Alec were out of my control.

Alice was making me go shopping again. I hated shopping with Aunt Alice. I loved her, it was true, but all we would do is go in to clothe shops and I would become her Barbie doll.

I dragged Jake with me to the car, he looked reluctant but I knew he wouldn't want me to endure this pain all by myself. Well, not technically, I had Alec, but we didn't talk. We hadn't done for days. There was a silent respect to us. I wouldn't talk to him, he wouldn't talk to me. And that seemed to satisfy both of us.

As I predicted, I was bundled with clothes within mere seconds. I looked at Jake with a fake scared expression on my face before I was roughly shoved into the nearest changing rooms. I could hear Jake laughing outside.

Alice followed me inside with one of the most sluttish dresses I had ever seen. It was plain white with little black roses situated around the side.

It was beautiful, there was doubt about it but I doubted my ability to be able to pull it off. It was so low cut and along with that, it was backless aswell.

_Well, at least Alec won't see me in it. _

Relief however was soon overflowed with sadness. Alec wouldn't be here for my birthday. He would be gone the day before.

To my horror Alice shoved the dress at me and commanded me to put it on. I tried to argue but it was pointless, Aunt Alice always got her way.

I studied myself in the mirror and gasped. I _could _pull this dress of eloquently without looking the least bit slutty. A smile spread on my face and Alice looked at me approvingly. She then pointed to where she wanted me to go.

_Outside, in front of Alec._

I tried to argue once more, but once again I gave up. Although I did put up a fight. Alice humoured me for several seconds before getting bored. Within mere seconds I was pushed outside.

My vision whirled around me as I stumbled and tripped. I was heading straight the floor. I closed my eyes and waited for the embarrassing impact.

But it never came.

A pair of strong, cool arms grabbed my waist and steadied me. I could feel myself turning slightly pink as I stared into Alec's eyes.

I figured then, that I didn't care. He might be part of the Volturi, he might be a dangerous killer and he might hate me. But I didn't care. I knew what my feelings were for him. I wanted to beg for forgiveness. Ask him if we could be like what we were before. Anything, as long as I was close to him in the remainder of his time here.

My lips opened slowly to reveal the words I desperately needed to say before I was snatched from his embrace.

Alice rotated me round to show me off. She was obviously proud of her little find.

When I came back to a stop in front of them I saw Jake's eyes. They were full of what I recognized was lust. I've seen that look in Alec's eyes many times before. Alec was allowed this look in his eyes, I was sure I had it in mine too, but Jake.

He wasn't.

I could feel his eyes rake over my body and I wanted to run and hide. Jake was my best friend, he had known me since I was first born. I didn't know how to describe it but it was, strange.

I turned to leave quickly and change out of this disgusting thing that drew Jake's attention in unwanted ways towards me. I heard a whistle and turned my head slowly, a smile covering my face as I realised it was Alec. He gave me a sly smirk and I scuttled off to change.

That night Alec needed to hunt. Jake always went with us lately, he didn't want me to be hurt again. But I needed to talk to Alec alone and luck shined in the form of Seth and Leah.

A hurried knock was heard on our front door and Dad rushed to open it. Seth ran in searching for Jacob.

"Jake!" Seth said pulling him from me, "Leah's gone off, AGAIN!"

Jake rolled his eyes, this happened at least every month.

"Hey Seth," I greeted him getting up and giving him a tight hug.

Seth was also one of my best friends, I didn't see him nearly as much as I did Jacob but the bond was still there.

"Hey Ness," Seth grinned coming out of his worry's to me.

"I can't believe she's done this again," I heard my Mum's voice come from the kitchen.

Jake nodded in agreement then turned from Seth to me. I could see worry in his eyes. I nodded at him, trying not to be _to_ enthusiastic. If Jacob left I could talk to Alec on his own. Things might go back to how they were before the dreadful kiss.

My eyes left Jacob's to rest on Alec's. His lips were twitching; he was trying not to smile. It was obvious. I happened to be feeling the same; I couldn't reveal to Jake my true emotions.

When I glanced back at Seth I saw his eyes darting quickly from me, Jacob and Alec with shock and sympathy. Shock when he looked at Alec and sympathy when he looked at Jacob. I didn't know what to make of it. But I was glad when Seth finally dragged Jacob away from the house.

"You will be safe wont you?" Jacob asked glancing at me and then glaring behind my back at Alec who had stood up to join me.

"Course," I said waving him away acting as if I would be fine completely alone with Alec. I highly doubted I would.

"Will you wait for me till you go hunting?" Asked Jacob using his puppy dog eyes.

I looked at my family. If me and Alec didn't go hunting now then we wouldn't have privacy, my family's hearing was incredible and I hated it, nothing was private in this household.

Uncle Emmett gave a little snort, I didn't know why and then suddenly my father joined in. I didn't know what they were thinking. Obviously a private joke was going on, but at whose expense? I saw Jacob turning slightly red but ignoring the two vampires, I saw Alec smiling slightly at my Dad and Uncle as if they had thought of the same thing. It was strange but I didn't ponder it. My Mum was glaring at the two and Aunt Rosalie's smile was stretched all around her face as she stared at Jacob.

"I-" I began, I didn't know what to say, I wanted to tell him _no._ I didn't need him all the time, especially not now.

But Seth cut me off, "Jacob the little vampire looks starved," He said trying to make a joke as he stared at me.

But the look of sympathy had not left his eyes and I desperately wanted to know what was wrong with him. He grabbed Jacob then and Jacob followed obediently, waving slightly to me as Seth closed the door. I could hear raised voices outside but Alec was already walking to the opposite door which led to the forest. I followed him keeping my eyes down; I didn't want to see his smirk again.

"Maybe you should wait till Jake gets back," My Mum said calmly but I could see terror in her eyes.

I felt like I was being kept in the dark. I was _always_ kept in the dark. I didn't know why my Mum and Dad were fighting lately, only for a few seconds however until I heard the bed springs and I knew their tiff was over.

I didn't understand why my Dad and Uncle seemed to like Alec so much. I didn't understand why Jacob was acting like my guard dog.

"Let her go," I heard my Dad say triumphantly, "_She wants to."_

I heard my mother sigh and a breeze of wind whacked my skin as I ran through the forest trying to get away from them all. But there was someone I couldn't get rid of. As I looked at him running with me he didn't look back. He seemed deep in thought through the whole hunting trip.

He landed a mountain lion just as easily as I sucked blood out of the elk lying on top of my body.

Alec finished his meal before me. He sat against a tree waiting for me. I sighed; maybe it was for the best that he was going soon.

I was hurting him, my mere existence sickened him and the sooner I was out of his life, the better.

"This has been an awkward week," I said pushing the dead elk off of me and rose to my feet.

I waited for his reply. But I didn't get one, I should have suspected it. But I didn't expect myself to be as hurt as I was now. His silence made me feel _unwanted _and rejected. And I guess I was, I was an abomination.

Finally, he looked up. His eyes twinkled with surprise as he got to his feet.

"Certainly has," He agreed.

I slumped against the opposite tree, I didn't feel like standing and I didn't exactly feel like sitting, I wouldn't be talked down to.

"Well only a week left to go," I sighed.

_Only a week left to go. _Is that all? Only a week? And after he would be gone, he would vanish as if he were never here. I wouldn't be able to bear that.

I had heard stories of what happened to my Mum when Dad had left her, she became like a ghost and Jacob managed to fix parts of her back up. Maybe that's why I felt a pull towards my best friend, he was the one who would always be there for me.

Alec seemed to ponder this. His eyes widening as if realising something for the first time. And when his eyes finally met mine I saw nothing. His decision was hidden behind them. Love me or leave me, but which one would he choose?

"Would that make you happy?" he asked, "Me leaving."

I returned his gaze steadily, I didn't want to show the confusion across my face.

Would that make me happy? So many questions were filling my head it was hard to concentrate on just this one. Yet this was the most important question of all.

I finally managed to say the most truthful answer I could, "I think so."

"Would you like me to leave now?" He asked.

My eyes widened in disbelief. Surely he couldn't leave me yet!

Not like that.

He needed Aro's permission. I stared at him, not speaking, I didn't trust my voice but I was quite sure my mouth was slightly open.

Finally, he turned to leave. I didn't know if this was just another one of his games, but either way, I didn't care. I couldn't let him just walk away. His back was to me and I knew that in any second he could vanish with just a step.

I grabbed his wrist.

He paused, as well, did I. It was the exact same way that I had grabbed him last week. I wanted to let go, his skin was burning mine even though he was cold. But I felt as if I was glued to him. I wouldn't let his arm go before I knew he would stay.

"No," I whispered barely managing to control my voice.

He turned slowly to face me and I tried not to get my hopes up. He was probably just tormenting me.

"Then lets make the most of this week," He smiled.

I took a step backwards, looking at the floor. I didn't want to trust him. I would never be able to trust him, _never._ I wanted to but it was impossible. I knew he would leave and betray me but as long as I had the rest of the week with him, I wouldn't care.

As I gave him a weak smile I felt everything turning back to normal.

We didn't talk much for the rest of the trip but sometimes I made comments and he would through back his head and roar with laughter. I loved the sound of his laugh and the fact that I had caused it sent me waves of warmth tingling all over my body. I bet most girls couldn't get Alec, guard of the Volturi to laugh.

In at least an hour we arrived back at my house. I stopped suddenly and fought the urge to growl.

Jacob.

Jacob was standing by the door with his eyebrows raised. Did he not trust me? Could I not protect myself? I wasn't a baby, I didn't need protection. My parents had realised this by now, I was allowed alone with Alec. But Jacob made it seem as if it was a crime.

I walked past him with my held high. I wanted to yell at him that everything was fine and I wasn't the baby he once knew. She was no longer there, she had changed almost a month ago. Everything about me would change with time. And sometimes I wished he was part of the change.

"Have a nice time _bloodsucker?"_ Jacob asked blocking Alec's way inside.

I twirled round to look at the pair. I hated when Jake used that word. I was part _bloodsucker_, it hurt me more then it would ever hurt Alec.

Alec raised his eyebrows as if bored.

"A very good time. Thanks for asking."

"You are a sick disgusting-"

I couldn't be bothered to hear anymore. I flew up the stairs leaving the little boys to their tormenting games, I would _not_ be their prize.

I walked silently across the hallway. I could hear Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie roaring with laughter behind one closed door. I smiled as I imagined Emmett poking Rosalie like he usually did until she was near tears.

I stopped to listen.

I wanted to walk in and join in with Uncle Emmett but as my hand closed around the door knob I heard them talking.

"I think it's great she isn't going to wind up with _fido_," I heard Aunt Rosalie giggle.

"The smell!" Uncle Emmett roared dramatically.

I let go of the door handle as if it burnt my pale skin. I shook my head trying to understand what they meant. I always knew that Aunt Rosalie didn't like Jacob but I always thought better of Uncle Emmett.

I approached the next set of doors and pressed my ear against it.

"Carlisle," I heard my Grandma's worried voice say, "What will this mean between us and the werewolves?"

I could hear shuffling around in the room and a silent single sob erupt from what could only be my Grandma Esme.

"Esme," Grandpa Carlisle spoke softly and calmly, "I don't know, I suspect nothing. After all what Nessie and Alec have isn't real. It _can't_ be real."

Why couldn't mine and Alec's feelings be real? The realisation struck me as I walked across to the other set of doors where Aunt Alice's and Uncle Jasper's room was.

Because he didn't feel the same way about me. He would never be able to. And he would never want to.

"I feel sorry for Jake," I heard Aunt Alice say.

"When he realises I'll calm him down, it's the best way," Uncle Jasper whispered to her and I heard her murmur in agreement.

I finally got to the last door of the hallway.

My parents.

They were fighting.

I could hear the raised voices as if I was actually in the room.

"I couldn't be with him!" I heard my Mum cry.

"And Nessie doesn't want to be with him," I heard my Dad say calmly.

My mum let out a sigh, "It's not fair Edward, it's not fair on him."

What wasn't fair to him? I leant forward trying to understand what they meant.

"It's not fair for her, she's found someone."

"But Jake's waited for her, _her whole life_."

"It's sick Bells, he's practically waited for _our _little girl to grow up just so he can-"

So Jacob's feelings towards me were what I feared.

From the conversations of my family I had managed to piece together that they thought that me and Alec were in love. That Jacob loved me. And that the werewolf's loyalty to us was at stake because of it.

I put a hand to my head as I saw my personal knight strolling towards me. His eyes expressing concern. Just behind him, but soon to break out into a run was my castle.

Holding the knight off. Not letting him in.

Hating the knight.

But loving me.

* * *

**Hii everyone, I really hoped you enjoyed this part. Its supposed to be explaining Renesmee's confusion and what her family think of the whole situation. Anyway please keep R&R! Please review with triples Alec's with sugar sprinkled on top ! *cough* please *cough* reviews make me write *cough* faster, *cough* no hint! *cough COUGH* **


	8. Dreaming

**Hi everyone, first of all THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! You are all so lovely and so kind that I must write more and more for you. Thank you every single one of you that has reviewed and read and stayed with this story so far, I love you all, all have an Alec each :D**

**This is the next part and it is uploaded so quickly because I wont be able to write more for a couple of days because of certain reasons like work *sigh* and parties! *tehe* lol**

**So hope you all enjoy this part and please keep R&R!**

* * *

**Renesmee's P.O.V**

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Alec observed standing calmly in front of me trying to peer in to my eyes.

I let him. The tears I was desperately trying not to spill welled up and his eyes widened as he acknowledged them.

I didn't want to show him my pain. I didn't want him to believe I was weak. Yet, that was what I was. I couldn't handle a few love problems.

I'm pathetic.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"Shut up _leech,"_ Jacob said standing in front of Alec and tried to examine my eyes as well.

But I wouldn't let him. I turned my head away from him and he gave a little gasp. I'd never before not let him find out what was wrong with me. From the corner of my eye I saw him shaking. His whole body, he was so angry and I saw the calming down process he used. Breathe deeply and close your eyes. It worked every time. But I knew it only just managed to this time.

Alec stood beside him, smirking.

When Jacob opened his eyes again he didn't look at Alec and he didn't look at me. I would have thought the look he gave me would hurt but I felt nothing as he walked past me and in to my parent's room.

I stared at the door for a moment but soon turned my back to it and rushed to my room. I didn't want to know what they were saying. I wanted to disappear inside a little hole and never come out.

Alec followed me and sat next to me my on bed. I didn't push him off like I had usually done before. I wanted him there.

I needed comfort.

And sadness washed over me as I realised that Jake's warm, strong arms would never hold me in the same way again.

"What did you hear?" Alec whispered staring at my floor.

I followed his gaze and let it rest on a pink stain I had made when I was three. I had wanted to paint so badly and nobody had got me a sketch pad or anything like that for my birthday. Jake had given me a tub of paints however and I decided to use the floor as my paper. Aunt Alice stopped me before I could make the second blotch. She wasn't happy that I had ruined a precious floor.

"It doesn't matter," I said icily.

I was not going to sound weak.

I wiped the tears away before he could look at my expression. So when he did he saw a girl who didn't care about anything, a girl who was sat on the same bed as him but staring only at the floor.

He didn't ask me anymore, I could see his lips move but I shot him a sharp glance that told him I wasn't in the mood for talking. I could see frustration bubbling to the surface but I ignored it. I was the one with the problems.

My best friend _loved_ me and I didn't return those feelings. I was a horrible half human half vampire. My best friend had _always _been there for me.

My best friend _wanted _me. I shuddered at that thought as I got changed in the bathroom.

It was extremely hot outside for once in rainy Forks but I didn't put on my shorts and tank top like I usually did before going to bed. Instead, I wore long pyjama bottoms and a long sleeved black top.

I came out sweating.

But as long as I didn't give Jake the wrong impression like I had apparently done so many times before then it didn't matter.

Alec raised his eyebrow as I came out.

"I know I'm not half human or anything," He commented, "But the sun is out so shouldn't it be hot?"

I ignored him and climbed into bed.

"Aren't you boiling?" He asked trying hard not to laugh.

I ignored him again, he was completely right of course. I could feel the sweat on my forehead as I closed my eyes.

But sleep wouldn't come. It was being stubborn. I laid there for what felt like hours till the sky was completely black until I opened my eyes again swearing under my breath. I could hear Alec's laugh. I looked in his direction to glare at him but no one was there. No red eyes that held my gaze.

Nothing.

I sat up and swung my legs over the bed. Where was he?

I gasped when I felt cold hands through my legs back. I knew who it was and his touch sent shivers running all the way through me. The exact shivers I needed.

"Want the cold?" He asked innocently.

I knew what he was asking. Want me to get in bed with you? I wanted that very much in fact but I couldn't let him. If Jake saw us it was all over. The werewolves would turn on us. It would be war.

But before I could say no I felt his hand on my leg. It was so cool and I basically threw him on to the bed. I was so boiling I needed something cold to cool me down. I could feel him laugh next to me.

Suddenly I was very aware of our predicament. He was in my bed. And I was just laying there with my hand on his arm and his hand on my leg. I felt the heat rush to my skin once again and tried not to curse.

I lay there in silence waiting to fall to sleep. But I was still hot. I felt his cold hand wipe the sweat from my forehead and trapped it there. I could see his pearly white teeth as he grinned wickedly.

"Don't get any ideas," I whispered as I moved my body closer to him.

"To late," He said snaking his arms round my waist and pulling me to him.

I gasped as my head impacted with his bare chest. When had he taken off his shirt? I would have thought that I would have noticed.

I didn't have any self control as my fingers danced across his chest, tracing the scars I knew he had.

He caught my hand finally, holding my hand to his chest. I tried not to shiver with delight.

It was so dark, it was so late, and yet I had never wanted to be more awake. Yet, I knew that sleep would come when I most wanted it not to. The last thing I felt was Alec's vibrations as he laughed softly.

"_Jake!" I screamed._

_Jake was in his werewolf form. His brown wolf form had leap viscously on to my Father. But my Dad couldn't protect himself and neither could my Mum. I noticed Sam's wolf form tackle her and bring her to the ground._

"_STOP!" I screamed again but when Jake pinned my Father to the floor he didn't look at me with regret or sympathy, his mouth moved and instead he showed me his sharp teeth._

_He seemed to be grinning at me. _

_His head whipped back round to my Dad and growled. My Dad tried to push Jake off but Jake was to strong, he whacked Dad's hands away and with a roar tore in to his flesh. _

_I screamed again, I couldn't seem to stop. I felt the tears trickling down my skin and my vision went blurry as they kept coming. I saw Sam through his head back and laugh before doing the same to my Mother._

_I wanted to move but I was rooted to the spot. I felt cold hands holding me in place. I tried to struggle, I didn't know who was holding me but I had to help my family._

"_Renesmee I won't be able to protect you," I heard a soft murmur in my ear and gasped as I recognized it._

_My head snapped up to stare at Alec whose expression was half way between disgusted and saddened. _

"_I love you," The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them._

_Alec simply nodded and I turned my head back round to my family. Or what was left of them._

_Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were back to back knocking the wolfs, Paul and Embry away from them. Uncle Emmett's face was smeared with blood and Aunt Rosalie's hair had gone dark red. _

_Paul leapt on to Aunt Rosalie and with a blood curdling screech she was knocked to the ground. Uncle Emmett lost concentration to turn to his wife, and that was his down fall. That was everyone's downfall, love. _

_My parent's bodies were hand in hand, their head's gone. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie's eyes locked as they knew they were going to die. With one swipe to each of them it was all over. _

_I looked around for Jacob, but he was no where to be seen. I could see a fire near the house and Seth was standing in front of it, his hands crossed._

"_SETH!" I yelled trying desperately to make him understand my pain._

_But Seth never turned; he didn't even register my voice. _

_Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were in a corner. Their eyes were closed and they stood hand in hand. I saw Leah run towards them. _

_Uncle Jasper's eyes snapped open and he ran to meet Leah. The wolf and vampire fell to the floor rolling over each other, both striking at the other's face._

_Aunt Alice's eyes opened slowly as she saw her husband. Her movement was so quick I barely registered it. She was on top of Leah with in moments. Her hands gripped Leah's fur and threw her against a tree. _

_Leah let out a howl of pain and that's when her brother turned round._

_Seth was covered in tears; blood matted all of his clothes. His facial expression turned from sadness to fury as he ran to attack Aunt Alice. Before Aunt Alice could defend herself Leah had gotten up and had run towards Uncle Jasper. _

_Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice held hands and closed their eyes just like before. _

_Waiting for the end and knowing that with in minutes it would come. They fell to the ground like dolls. _

_I looked up at the only remaining family I had left. _

_My Grandparents. _

_Grandpa Carlisle was next to Grandma Esme, both of their face's saddened. They couldn't cry, it wasn't allowed for their kind. They both glanced around them at my Parents, my Uncles and Aunts. With a thud they fell to the ground and bowed their heads. They wouldn't show fear. I knew they wanted death now. _

_I cried out as Quil and Embry took them down without a single sound. _

_Everyone was gone now. And I looked up at the only one I had left. I crumpled in to his arms; the tear's forever flowing down my face. _

"_You knew what I felt, you knew what I wanted," I heard Jake's voice say calmly, "You knew all along what the real truth was but you couldn't admit it. You did this."_

_I stared at my dead family and fell to the ground with Alec's arms around me as I realised what Jacob said was true. _

I woke up but my hands didn't clasp on the cold form of Alec. Instead they were holding the duvet so tightly I was surprised that they hadn't dropped off.

I moved my hand to wipe away the tears that were covering my wet face. Had I just seen a vision?

Is that what would happen if I declared my true feelings for a vampire I knew I could never have?

I scrambled to my feet and rushed downstairs. I could hear Alec following behind me; he must know that I had had an extremely bad nightmare. But why didn't he ask me about it? Why wasn't he concerned?

Because he didn't care.

My parents were sprawled on the sofa together, my Dads arms around my Mums waist. My Aunt's and Uncle's were together _trying _to play chess in the corner of the room whilst my Grandparents observed them, _trying _to make sure that nobody cheated. Grandma Esme hated cheaters.

"Nessie darling," My Mum said rushing to her feet and embracing me, "What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

_You look like you've just seen a ghost._

Two people had said that to me in the past twenty four hours. First Alec and now my Mother.

I shook my head quickly trying to laugh the worried expression out of my face. My Mum's arms tightened around me and I saw my Dad get up. My Mum let him hug me and I tried not to cry in his arms.

"That would never happen," My Dad whispered in my ear, "He loves you to much to let it happen."

My Dad had seen the dream, that's all I had thought of when I had rushed downstairs, was the nightmare. The disgusting nightmare which I thought could in fact be a vision.

I shook my head again in confusion. Who loved me to much? Jacob? Did he love me to much that he would never hurt me?

Or did my Dad mean Alec? Did Alec love me to much to let that happen?

Of course my Dad must mean Jacob, I repulsed Alec. He liked playing games with me and I was such a fool that I enjoyed them.

After several hugs and confused expressions from my family I was permitted to return back to my bedroom to change. Alec waited outside like he usually did.

"You know I'm supposed to be everywhere you are?" He asked innocently from the other side of the door.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't think Aro wants you to watch me change."

I heard a snort and a slight hiss from the other side. Why was Alec acting like that at one single mention of Aro? But I didn't have long to think about it. I could hear raised voices downstairs.

I hurried out of my bathroom and pressed my ear against the bedroom door.

"Jake, she's had a bad dream," I heard my Mum say reasonably; "I don't think it's such a great idea to go and see her just yet."

Jake was downstairs in this house. When only ten minutes ago he had been ripping my family's throats. I almost collapsed when I remembered it.

As I fell slowly to the ground I felt cold arms support me. And my power went out of my control like it had done when Jacob wanted to know what had happened between me and Alec.

I saw what Alec saw.

Jacob ripping my father apart.

My Mother and Father hand in hand in death.

My Aunt and Uncle back to back but soon brought down on top of each other dead.

Wolf's howling and pouncing.

Leah running towards Uncle Jasper.

Aunt Alice throwing Leah in to a tree.

Seth.

My Uncle and Aunt, dead.

My Grandparents welcoming death.

Alec's arms holding me in place not allowing me to move.

Jacob.

Jacob grinning.

Jacob's teeth.

Jacob's voice.

"_You knew what I felt, you knew what I wanted. You knew all along what the real truth was but you couldn't admit it." _

"_You did this."_

Alec held me as the vision blurred and we came back to reality.

"What was that?" He breathed.

But I didn't want to answer, I shook my head, truthfully I didn't know. But I didn't feel like seeing Jacob. I couldn't otherwise I wouldn't be able to look at him the same. Our friendship would be forever over.

Alec was forced to let me go as I headed towards the window. I needed to get out of this house. Away from my loving family and best friend who secretly loved me.

My best friend who was a danger to me.

I looked down, it wasn't a great drop and I could make it easy. I landed softly on the balls of my feet without making a sound. I straightened up as I felt the ground shudder beneath me once Alec had landed.

"You need to hunt," I whispered, I didn't want anyone to know where we were.

If they did then the news would get back to Jacob and I would be forced to see him. The main villain of my nightmare.

Alec simply nodded not looking at me. He looked different. Something in his hard and cold expression had changed. It looked like uncertainty. I could see flickers of worry and anger spread on his face.

But with a simple blink of the eyes it all vanished and he was the normal Alec again.

He glanced up at me, "Yes, well I am a _very _hungry vampire."

I tried not to smile as he raced ahead of me into the trees. I caught of with him within mere minutes.

I knew he didn't really need to hunt; we had been hunting so much lately. I worried about Alec without human blood, he wasn't used to it and I didn't want to force my believes upon him.

When we had finished our meals I looked at him. His smile sent shivers through my body, up and down. I had never felt like this before.

The way he was smiling. It was like nothing I had seen before. He was so beautiful.

And I knew the feeling I already thought I had for him was growing deeper and deeper inside my very core.

_You knew what I felt._

Alec was standing opposite me but with in a single blink he was standing in front of me.

_You knew what I wanted._

He took my hands in his.

_You knew all along what the real truth was,_

His head leant towards mine.

_But you couldn't admit it. _

His soft lips touched mine.

_You did this._

_

* * *

_

**Just to say thank you all again! Please keep Reading and Reviewing because it *cough* makes me write a hell of a lot quicker *cough* this is NOT *cough* I repeat a NOT *cough* hint *cough cough***

**Anyway hope you enjoed please keep R&R with Alec's on top with Edward sprinkles XD**


	9. Lying

**Hello everyone sorry I havent wrote in so long! Ive had a lot of work to do BUT im back on track now and I present you with what has been a very rushed and short piece. BUT I hope you still enjoy it and I just wanted to set up a bit of the plot and give you an inside on the hidden relationship of Renesmee and Alec from Alec's POV and hopefully what her family thinks about it. Thank you fellow reviewers you are all so sweet! And you all deserve an Alec covered in sprinkles and sugar!**

* * *

**ALEC'S P.O.V**

I hated keeping it secret. Everyday for the past three days we hadn't told anyone, hadn't admitted our true feelings towards each other in front of _anyone._ Was I _that _bad? To be honest I would have even preferred if she was ashamed of what we had because the real reason for the secrecy was much worse.

It was because of Jacob Black, her best friend, the _dog _who actually had the nerve to love her. I wanted to rip him apart and take the time to do it. But that would only cause more problems between us then we already had. The mutt was becoming suspicious and Renesmee was worried sick that her dream from days ago would become real if he found out the truth.

The truth? The truth was that I have feelings for her, I want and need her and a disgusting part of me even loved her. But I would never tell her this. I would have to leave soon, go back to Volturi, go back to Jane and Aro. And divulging this horrific secret would only cause her grief if she felt the same way, or humor if she didn't feel the same.

But would I leave without her? Another question of many that I didn't know the answer to. I could always bring her back with me. I'm sure Aro wouldn't mind in the slightest.

"Alec! Get out already! Jake will be up here in a minute!" I could hear Renesmee's worried whisper and feel her body against mine as she tried to push me away from her.

I sighed loudly wanting to make sure she knew that I didn't care whether the dog found us in the same bed, we hadn't done anything and it wouldn't be wrong if we had anyway.

I untangled myself from her reluctantly and threw the bed covers back. Now that I wasn't in my thinking state I could hear Jacob as clearly as if he was standing right in front of me. And I knew that within exactly thirty seconds he would be.

I looked behind me quickly as I saw Renesmee pull the covers back around her delicate little body and relax her head upon the pillow ready to pretend within twenty five seconds that she was asleep.

I had twenty five seconds left till we had to go a whole morning without showing the slightest bit of affection. I raced round to her side of the bed and heard her gasp in surprise as my lips touched hers. My hands quickly roamed her waist while hers tangled in my hair.

Ten seconds left.

My hands left her body and I raced towards my usual chair opposite her bed. I gave her a quick reassuring nod before she closed her eyes just as her bedroom door opened.

Jacob Black appeared, smelling of _dog_. I tried not to hold my nose but it took a great ounce of self control. Jacob almost ran to Renesmee's bed he was that desperate.

He seemed to study her for hours, taking in every feature of her that wasn't hidden by duvets. I tried not to get a dodge ball and do to him what I had done to that idiot human boy, Jack. That, also, took a great ounce of self control.

"Hey," I heard Renesmee say softly as her eyelids fluttered open.

Her acting skills were superb, she could have even falled me. Jacob helped her out of the bed as if she was sick, any excuse to touch her. He supported her to her bathroom door which was completely unnecessary.

Before she closed the door behind her she looked at me. One quick look that simply said: _behave. _I gave another swift nod and tried not to smirk as I glanced meaningfully at the perverted dog.

"Can't wait till you leave _bloodsucker,"_ He commented turning away from the door and sitting on the bed facing me, "You're starting to stink the place out."

I tried not to laugh, "I stink? That's a bit rich coming from you, you unhygienic naughty doggy," My voice suddenly became very firm, "No treats for you later."

I could hear Renesmee stifle a laugh through the wall and I grinned at Jacob as I realized that he had noticed it to. We sat in silence waiting for the girl we loved to come out of the bathroom.

We waited for the pretences to start again.

"Have a nice night _Alec?_" Emmett said slyly to me.

I glanced up from my book to observe Emmett with what I hoped was just a hint of curiosity. When, in fact it was much more. I always had an inclination that Emmett and Rosalie knew about us or at least were suspicious of me and Renesmee.

"A _very_ good night," I said casting only a small glance in Renesmee's direction, "Thank you for asking Emmett."

I could see the crimson colour creep into Renesmee's cheeks and with satisfaction I saw the dog take a heavier breath. He was holding Renesmee of course and she lay in his arms obviously uncomfortable. But he hadn't noticed or if he had he let it wash over him, trying to not let it affect him.

"What about you Fido?" Asked Rosalie with pleasant interest, "Were you itching fleas?"

"What about you Blondie?" Jacob asked leaning forward slightly, "Looking in the mirror all night?"

Emmett laughed and Rosalie poked out her tongue.

"I don't know how Emmett puts up with you," Jacob commented leaning back against the sofa, "Personally I would have scratched you away ages ago."

Emmett laughed again and pulled Rosalie against his chest.

"I could never do that," He said showing fake shock.

"Alec!" Alice screamed excitedly fluttering into the room like a ballerina.

I almost recoiled from her touch; she had grabbed my hands as if it was a normal occurrence between us. I glanced over at Renesmee, horrified. Renesmee giggled as Alice brought me to my feet.

"I have a little gift for you," She said grinning from ear to ear.

I raised my eyebrows as if to say to her that I doubted it. What could she give me that could make me happy? Only her annoying disappearance from my life would bring me a slight bit of happiness.

"You will like it," She insisted holding out her hand to present me with ….. a phone.

I gingerly took it and raised it to my ear. Alice nodded to me to speak.

"Hello?" I asked quite sure that it was some sort of Cullen prank and expecting Emmett to say something which he thought hilarious on the other end.

"Alec!" Came a booming voice which I recognized straight away not to belong to Emmett but someone much more important.

I glared at Alice and ran from the room, how dare she not immediately tell me that Aro was on the other end? And what did he want? Surely he didn't want me back right now? Or maybe he knew about mine and Renesmee's relationship, if we even had one.

"Master," I said solemnly changing my voice to a much more obedient and polite one.

A new game of chess must have begun and Aro was intending to use his main porn once more in his game of manipulation and deception. Or maybe his game of lust to gain yet another powerful porn, one who could contribute to the Volturi and perhaps even bring many other pieces with her.

"How is the visit going?" He asked with a hidden note to his voice.

I knew what he really wanted to know. _Has the Renesmee girl fallen for you and you for her? _I wanted to through the phone away and be free of his influence yet Aro had something about him, something that made me want to please him and so I answered his hidden question.

"It's going very well."

"Well brilliant Alec, I'm so pleased. It appears that the young Cullen does not need to be put down after all. But you are returning to us still in a week correct?" I could hear his joy as he realized his player was winning.

"Why wouldn't I return master?" I asked innocently knowing full well what Aro really wanted to talk about.

"Oh I don't know Alec but I had a thought. Renesmee's birthday is the day after you leave, correct?" I could almost hear the ticking in his mind as his plan became more clear to me.

Renesmee's birthday. The first birthday that truly mattered for her. The birthday that stopped her from ageing any longer. She would remain perfect forever. And I would miss it.

Yet, if Alec's plan was to let me attend I didn't know I would be able to do. I would not be able to break her heart on her birthday. And I would do whatever she asked.

She would do whatever I asked.

She would come with me to Volturi.

"Why don't you stay there that day and come back the next?" Alec's snide voice cut through my thoughts.

I needed to refuse, if I didn't Renesmee's life would be ruined forever. But I was much to selfish for that and despite how much Aro played me I still wanted to please him.

"What a wonderful suggestion master," I said trying to hold back my excitement, "It appears I will be seeing you in nine days. Give my love to Jane."

Before Aro could say anymore I cut off and Alice appeared by my side once more. What a little pixie. I was actually starting to like her.

"Told you," She said tapping the side of her head, "Visions remember?"

She took the phone from my outstretched hand and winked at me before dancing up the stairs to join her husband.

Of course, Alice had visions, not usually about Renesmee because the _dog _was always around her but now Renesmee's friendship with the mutt was slowly flickering out she could see more of her.

And that meant she could see us.

"It appears that Aro wishes me to stay for Renesmee's birthday," I said indifferently entering the living room once more.

I could hear Jacob's soft growl and I turned to them.

"Heaven knows why."

* * *

**Please keep reviewing I havent wrote in a while so Im so sorry if that wasnt as good as my other chapters I hope you understand why.**

**Anyway your reviews inspire me so much and I want to thank each and every one of you for supporting me and that reviews actually *cough* no hint *cough* make me wrote faster *cough cough* XD lol**

**Thank you and again next part in hopefully a couple of days**


	10. Moaning

**Hii everyone thank you so much for the reviews! I love you all and wish you many Edwards and Alecs in your lives! You are all amazing and if it wasnt for you I would have given up with this ages ago. Now here is the next part I hope you like Im trying to include more of the Cullens and trying to give you a clue to what they think :D**

* * *

**Renesmee's P.O.V**

It was time to show Alec.

Jacob would mind, I know he would and that was why I would have to take Alec to my favourite place when Jacob left. Jacob was _always_ disappearing these days.

My Dad would suddenly appear behind him and mutter something about pack business into his ear whilst my mother scowled at my father. Sometimes I thought my Dad was just making things up to get Jacob out of the house, but why? It's not as if Dad cared about him being around here before.

I had been in high spirits since Alec had announced to the whole family that he was staying for my birthday, the most important day of my life and he had just made it perfect.

"You staying for my birthday," I smiled at Alec, "Makes it perfect."

I could see a smile form on his face but it died within an instance as if he had suddenly remembered something.

"No," Alec whispered, "It doesn't."

What was he saying? Didn't he want to be here for my birthday?

Maybe he was just using me.

I wondered sometimes if he actually felt anything for me at all. Or maybe he was just using me because he was bored here and needed something interesting to do.

I stared at him for minutes contemplating this and he finally looked down at my face.

Once he did he looked as if he had been slapped.

"I'm leaving the day after," He reminded me trying to take away the hurt from my eyes.

A tear dropped down my face and I wiped it away before he could. Sometimes I forgot he hadn't been here my whole life. Me and him always sneaking around my entire family and my best friend, going on 'hunting trips' to secretly just to be together.

I wanted to answer him but before I could I heard banging on the stairs, someone was coming up and from the heavy breathing I could easily tell it was Jacob. Alec sneered as he looked towards the door waiting for it to open.

But he had to be out of my bed before it ever could and I could tell we only had a minute, just like we only had three days left.

"Well we better make the most of it," I whispered and pulled his mouth hastily towards mine.

His hands snaked around my waist, crushing me into him as if I was part of him. But we didn't have long left and within moments the door would burst open to reveal a very angry Jacob Black if we didn't stop.

Alec didn't seem to care and pressed me harder against him but I couldn't let him. That nightmare still plagued me and I couldn't let it become reality. I pushed him off of me with such force that he fell off the bed.

I peered over the top and stifled a giggle as he looked up at me, his expression full of annoyance. I pointed to his usual chair and he sighed and just made it in time.

"Your up!" Jacob roared bounding over to me.

"Yes," I said happily, faking a yawn as if I had just woken that very second.

Alec glared as Jake ruffled my hair and I laughed as he started to tickle me. I rolled around laughing as Jacob continued to tickle me but then I heard a cough and stopped just as his fingers did. I looked up to see Jacob glaring at Alec.

"Do you mind?" He asked obviously not making it a matter of discussion.

"Yes," Alec almost whispered, "Of course I mind."

But Jacob hadn't heard him, or had chosen not to. I gave Alec an apologetic look as I rushed to my bathroom to get changed.

I came out with my pyjamas in my hand and almost screamed as I felt a cool mouth on mine in only a matter of seconds. I knew who it was and almost lost myself in his kiss, my hands taking their usual positions in his hair. But then I remembered, _Jacob. _He was still in this very room.

I quickly pushed Alec off me for the second time already today and looked around but Jacob was no where to be seen. I gave a sigh of relief and glared at Alec.

"You gave me the shock of a lifetime!"

Alec merely looked pleased with himself.

"Where's Jake?" I asked needing to know whether he had seen our embrace.

"Edward came in and said he had _pack_," Alec raised his hands in the air as if he thought the word pack wasn't the right word to use, "duty and they wanted him there straight away."

"Brilliant," I smiled and grabbed Alec's hand as I ran down the stairs.

He didn't protest, I knew he didn't want to. We flew past the rooms which were all locked. I didn't even want to think what each couple was doing behind each door. But it was good they were otherwise they would have seen mine and Alec's hands entwined in a way not suitable for a Volturi guard and half human.

We ran out the house and I directed him past trees to get to our destination.

The best place in the world.

We wouldn't be found there. My family didn't even know about it, only Jake did but he wouldn't be looking for us anytime soon.

"Where are we going?" I could hear Alec behind me sounding bored.

Being with Alec was as natural for a human as breathing.

"Guess," I said knowing that I was purposely annoying him.

Being with Alec always made me feel happier.

"The land of oz!" He said and without even looking at him I knew he was rolling his eyes.

Being with Alec promised hours of laughter.

"Your not cool enough for the land of oz!" I taunted trying not to laugh.

Being with Alec was just like everything should be, easy.

"Are we there yet?" Alec whined like a five year old and I started to laugh all over again.

We finally arrived almost ten minutes later and the sight of the place alone even stopped Alec's whining.

"It looks familiar," He whispered.

Tree's surrounded the clearing and the sun shone as if it was a light, making the whole place seem brighter. It lit up the lilacs which danced in the wind and the roses which were just the same colour as blood. The grass was so green it didn't seem real and there was still two sun chairs which me and Jake had brought out here last summer along with papers and paints.

_Jake. _Suddenly I wished that I hadn't taken Alec here. If Jake ever found out he would be heart broken. This was mine and Jake's place, we had discovered it together when I was five and it had been our secret for all these years. But what Jake didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Because you've seen it before," I answered Alec who was still staring.

His head snapped up to look at me and I saw puzzlement in his expression. I sighed as if I thought he was being slow.

"Remember when you first came into my room?" I asked him and he slowly nodded collecting all his memories from that moment, "And you looked at the paintings?" He nodded once more, "And there was one I grabbed from you and said you couldn't see?"

Alec's mouth shaped into an 'o' and he raised his head to look at the sun. Just then I felt excited, I hadn't seen Alec in the sun and it had never occurred to me that I would actually get the chance.

I stepped out into the light and looked back at him suddenly feeling very exposed. He had never seen me glow and the fact that I glowed set me apart from him even more. My skin didn't react to sunlight as his does. I waited for his reaction but his eyebrows arched up and he took a step forward to meet me.

"Is that all you've got?" He smirked as if it was a contest.

I gasped. I finally understood what my Mum was describing when she first saw Dad in the sunlight. It was beautiful. Alec's skin gleamed like diamonds; he had defiantly beaten me in this contest.

"Afraid so," I muttered looking down at my glowing skin feeling ashamed.

As if he knew my disappointment he laughed and held my chin up so I was forced to look at him.

"I think _you've _won," He smirked.

"No you beat me easily," I said looking down at my skin once more.

"Your unique," He smiled, "Every vampire can do this, no one can do what you're doing."

I laughed slightly, I hadn't expected that. Sometimes Alec could be kind but you only saw that when he was around me. He was basically a complete ass around everyone else, especially Jacob.

He looked at the chairs and paints for a while then he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards them.

"Paint something," He ordered and sat on one of the chairs.

I hadn't painted in days; since he had came I hadn't painted. He had kept me busy from my family; he was my distraction now not painting. But soon he would be gone and I would need this distraction once more.

But I didn't want to paint. I didn't want to cut myself out of the world as I usually did. I didn't want to waste time when I could be with him. And I didn't want him to see me paint, what if he laughed? He had lived for centuries and must have seen all the great artwork which mine could never compare to.

"I'm waiting," He said pulling me down on the next chair and putting the paints and papers on my lap.

I was silent for a moment looking around, what could I paint that I hadn't before?

"Would you really deny me anything?" He asked innocently.

"Ok but you have to keep very still," I smiled brilliantly at him, "Because I get insanely mad if my object moves."

It took me hours to finish. Alec just sat there as if bored focusing on one specific tree. But my work didn't capture anything of him. If anything it brought his whole appearance down. There weren't enough diamonds in his skin and I couldn't fit anymore in.

Sensing that I had finished Alec ran incredibly fast to snatch the paper from my hands before I could protest. I looked at the grass not wanting to see his expression. He cleared his throat and then gave it back to me.

"Just like the other one," He smirked thinking back to the other painting I had painted of him with the rest of the Volturi, "You have made me extremely attractive."

I blushed slightly and folded the painting into my pocket so he couldn't see it anymore. The second he left I knew it would be up on my wall tormenting me.

"We better get back," I said as my glowing skin went paler since the sun was slowly going down, "We've been here ages, they will all start to get suspicious."

I waited for Alec to join me by the edge of the clearing but he never did. He just stood there seeming to look past me as if battling with himself. I walked towards him waiting for him to look at me. It took him a moment till he did.

"Let them," He said snapping his attention back to me.

I blinked just once and he was in front of me. I stepped back surprised, he was extremely fast. Almost as fast as my Dad.

"Let them," He whispered putting his hand in my hair.

"Let them," He said again more clearly putting his other hand against my waist and pulling me to him.

I could feel my control slipping. He was going to posses it all and I didn't even care. I looked into his eyes which were so red they were almost frightening.

"Let them," I said putting my hands round his neck as he crushed my mouth to his.

The kiss became more passionate with every second. His left hand slid from my hair to the small of my back as he crushed me closer to him whilst his right hand slowly crept up my top.

We had never gotten this far before. I had dreamed of it many times for certain but now it was really happening it made those dreams seem pathetic. His touch sent shivers down my spine which my dreams had never done.

Then his hands changed direction and before I even knew what was happening my legs were round his waist and only one of his hands was needed to support me. The other remained on my back.

But then the kiss became _too _passionate and Alec toppled over with the weight. He landed on his back with me on top. I only just managed to laugh before he quietened me with his lips once more.

The kiss lasted only seconds before I did something I had never done in my dreams. I had moaned. I could feel the red creeping up my skin as Alec stopped the kiss to look at me. His smirk was back in place as if he was insanely proud of himself.

"Knew I could make you moan," He stated and then made me do it again.

I hid my face behind my hair to cover my embarrassment. It was silent for a second but then I heard a rustle coming from the bushes. I looked at Alec whose nose was scrunched up. Maybe a bad smelling animal?

The noise had spooked me and reminded me of the time. We had been here almost twelve hours! It was ridiculous. My time with Alec was really slipping away.

"Want to see if I can do it again?" He smiled as I stood up and looked around.

"Not now," I said smiling at him and nodding towards the sky, "It's late."

I laughed at Alec's sad face and we raced each other back to the house.

I knew when we would get in my Dad's hearing thought range and stopped Alec just before we did.

I reminded him to be singing Alvin and the Chipmunks to keep my Dad out and to remain quiet about what happened earlier. He smiled slightly and nodded but I could see him battling with himself again, trying not to show me two faces. But what was the other face?

When we got into the house my whole family seemed to be in mid conversation and stopped the second we entered. My Mum looked sad, angry and disappointed all at once. My Dad looked fairly proud of himself but just like everyone else there was sadness in their faces.

"Hey kids," Uncle Emmett said trying to smile.

Something was wrong, if Uncle Emmett couldn't smile then something serious was going on. But as he had called me, I was just a kid and they wouldn't tell me what it was anyway so I chose to put it to the back of my mind.

"We were planning your birthday!" Aunt Alice exclaimed as if she had only just remembered the idea.

I went along with the lie and nodded my head with a smile plastered over my face.

"Sorry Alec but it will mostly be pink," Aunt Rosalie smirked as Alec shuddered.

"Aunt Alice!" I exclaimed, "I told you I don't want to be made a fuss off!"

Aunt Alice raised her hands in the air and danced towards me grabbing my hands and making me dance aswell. I laughed as she spun me around towards the door leading to my bedroom.

"You're like your mother," She sighed and pushed me into my bedroom so I wouldn't hear anymore of her 'birthday' plans.

Alec opened the door slowly and entered my bedroom. I managed to glimpse my family around the table once more looking as if in a debate. None of them paid attention as I pulled Alec through my door and closed it quietly behind him.

None of them heard as he made me moan once more.

None of them heard us crashing on to the bed.

We were safe, we wouldn't be heard and we wouldn't be found. But I wondered for how long? We couldn't keep this up for the next couple of days and certainly not on my birthday.

Just like every other night I fell asleep in Alec's arms and that's when my next dream began.

"You look beautiful," Alec whispered in my ear.

I nodded quickly and tried desperately to act as if he had said nothing to me. Jacob stood far away from me at the other end of the room; his whole body shook the second Alec's mouth had formed the words.

I was presented with a number of presents all stacked on the table. Pink ribbons covered literally all of them.

Jacob beat me to the table and his face was that of a mask as he threw me my present. It was a small box and I thanked him before opening it.

Nothing was inside it.

I looked up confused and found him gone.

I looked for him but my family didn't seem to even notice that he had disappeared.

My Father seemed to be struggling with my Mother who clearly wanted to go after Jacob whilst Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie laughed. My Grandparents simply looked worried and Aunt Alice was beaming. Uncle Jasper was smirking at Alec.

"It's what you wanted isn't it?" My Mother almost screamed at me, "Him gone!"

I woke up crying.

* * *

**There we go part 10 :D Thank you again for the reviews and please keep reviewing it means so much to me! AND ... i think by now we all know whats coming :D....**

**reviews *cough* make *cough cough* me write *cough* a lot faster *triple cough and a sneeze***

**Hope you all enjoyed :D**


	11. Partying

Hiii everyone thank you again so much for the reviews I love you all and you all deserve a very big package full of Edwards and Alecs XD

**Heres the next part I hope it doesnt bore you because I was trying to give more of an insight on what Renesmees family thinks and theres finally the chapter you've been waiting for XD **

* * *

**RENESMEE'S P.O.V**

"I'm not a Barbie doll you know," I sighed, "Sorry to disappoint you."

I heard Aunt Alice sigh dramatically before she appeared in front of me with yet more make up.

Lip gloss.

Eye shadow.

Mascara.

Everything I hated and everything I refused to touch. I sneered as each one touched my face and Aunt Rosalie laughed behind me.

My Mum was unusually quiet.

She was just sitting there on Aunt Alice's bed staring in to the distance. And I swore that if she could cry, she would. Maybe it was because I wouldn't age anymore and she felt guilty. But I knew the real reason, even though I wish I didn't.

She misses Jake almost as much as I do. Jake hadn't come to see me at all for the past several days. I didn't know what I had done wrong but I just knew he was coming to my birthday, no best friend would be this secretive.

Maybe he had a girlfriend and just didn't want to bring her round. But it wasn't fair if Jake was just starting to get lucky in love. Alec was leaving at midnight just when my birthday ended. How could I enjoy tonight without that tormenting me?

"Doesn't your daughter look beautiful?" Aunt Alice asked swinging my chair round so my Mum could see me properly.

I smiled sheepishly at my Mum as a smile tugged the corners of her lips. Aunt Rosalie rushed over to smooth my hair down and with one smooth movement I was turned round to face the mirror and had yet more lip gloss was added to my lips.

"Don't worry honey," My mum said finally smiling, "I've had it done to me before."

Aunt Alice shot her a glare and my Mum poked her tongue out at her. All very mature, I know.

"It _always_ pays off in the end though," My Mum laughed as Aunt Alice threw her a long purple dress which my mum eyed thoughtfully before finally nodding and entering the bathroom to get changed.

"Now she's gone," Aunt Rosalie whispered pulling me from the chair and on to the bed, "We can talk boys!"

We were all in a triangle on the bed with my two Aunts leaning forward to hang on to my every word.

"Or more _Alec,_" Aunt Alice whispered sneakily.

I felt my cheeks go bright red and my Aunts laughed in unison at my expression which I thought was probably masked with unbelievable horror.

I thought we had managed to keep it a secret.

Uncle Emmett had made jokes about us for sure but I thought he was only doing that to annoy Jake. Had those jokes had another meaning? Aunt Rosalie had always hated Jake so when she made comments about us I also thought that was to upset him.

Grandpa and Grandma always seemed to be asking Alec about his lifestyle. I would never have thought they wanted to assess him to make sure he was suitable for me. Uncle Jasper always appeared to be studying Alec, who would have known it was to make sure he was safe for me?

And we had always sung Alvin and the Chipmunks in our heads whenever we were near my Dad's presence. But I had completely forgotten Alice's power. She could see the future. She must have seen me and Alec. What if she had seen in an embrace? A kiss? Or even heard the moans.

My cheeks went darker crimson as I stared at her wide eyed. She was beaming at me and winked, guessing what I just had realised.

"How long have you known?" I asked.

There was absolutely no point in denial. My two Aunts turned to look at each other and their smiles grew even wider.

"Oh a while," Aunt Rosalie said examining her fingernails which were painted dark red.

"Does my Mum know?" I asked, maybe she didn't approve.

Of course she wouldn't approve. Whose parents would? Alec had once come to kill us all. Alec answered to his master who none of us particularly liked. He was the vampire who had come to visit me every three years and had tormented me none stop.

"Dear Lord no!" Aunt Alice gasped.

"She wants you with the dog," Aunt Rosalie said shaking her head in disapproval, "I always knew you could do better. And a Volturi guard as well."

Aunt Alice imitated Rosalie, 'A Volturi guard as well.'

"We aren't in the dark ages," Aunt Alice giggled, "Well anymore."

I found myself laughing along with them and was comforted by their approval. Two down, six to go.

Our giggling ceased within moments as my Mother came out of the door looking stunning in her long dark purple gown. I complimented her and waited for hell to be over as Alice applied mascara.

* * *

**ALEC'S P.O.V**

"I seriously don't know how you put up with that little piece of madness Jasper," Emmett sighed as he hanged yet another pink birthday sign to the wall.

"It is difficult," Jasper laughed as he did the same.

We had been set the job to decorate for Renesmee's party and so far it looked like all these decorations where going to be pink. Pink wasn't even Renesmee's favourite colour, it was green. But Alice gets what Alice wants.

Edward wasn't helping however. He was on the sofa and was just staring at the wall as if in deep concentration. Was he trying to read minds? Probably mine really but he wouldn't be able to since I had the whole Alvin and the chipmunk's soundtrack in my head.

Edward raised his head to look at me and I smirked at him, tormenting him.

"Eddie if your not going to help decorate for your own daughters birthday party then why don't you go outside and get us the presents in my car," Emmett said and chucked Edward his keys.

Edward's expression appeared to be frustrated and he stormed out of the room without another word. I turned back to Jasper and Emmett and couldn't help but laugh.

"He hates the name Eddie," Jasper said as he scattered pink confetti around the room.

"I gathered," I said and did the same.

"Well now he's gone," Emmett said looking around before taking Edward's space on the sofa, "We can talk about what you're planning to do with our little niece."

I was stunned.

They knew?

I had gathered that they were suspicious, who wouldn't be? But I wouldn't let them know the truth. I was Alec, part of the Volturi; I would not be seen as weak because of a half human.

I could feel the laughing face fade and be replaced by a cold one as I studied the two vampires on the sofa. My arms were crossed against my chest and my eyes went redder then ever.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing with her," I sneered, "I'm tormenting her. I'm using her."

What ever the pair had expected it wasn't this. Their faces changed into sneers and I felt Jasper's influence trying to calm me down.

"What would _I _ever want with a hybrid? It's disgusting! She shouldn't even be alive and when I'm through with her she will wish she wasn't."

Lies came easy to me I had lived on them my entire life but now the lies felt different, strange.

I could see Emmett's fist before it hit me. I grabbed it and pinned it behind his back. But Emmett was strong, possibly the strongest vampire in the word. He had thrown me off with in mere seconds. I staggered backwards and suddenly all my anger seemed to wash away.

My head snapped up to look at Jasper who was sitting there with a bored expression on his face. He shook his head in disproval at us and motioned to us to sit down. I staid where I was.

"There's no need to lie," Jasper almost whispered, gazing at me, "Alice has already seen your future."

I could see a hint of a smile form on his lips. So his wife had seen _my _future, what had she seen? Was he smiling at what I would become or was he smiling at the thought of Renesmee's and my own future. It didn't matter anyway, Alice's visions were subjective, the slightest change of thought could change everything.

Before I could ask Edward entered again with a pile of massive presents all coated in scarlet red ribbons. An amused expression crossed my face as Edward read Emmett's and Jasper's thoughts. He did not appear happy and to be quite honest I didn't care.

"He doesn't approve of you two," Emmett whispered as Edward stared daggers, "He's only not separating you because of Jacob."

I raised my eyebrows, I had gathered this much. When ever the _dog_ was around Edward acted like a gentlemen towards me. When the mutt was gone I could see the disapproval and disgust cloud Renesmee's father's eyes.

* * *

**RENESMEE'S P.O.V**

I stared at the mirror. That wasn't me staring back, I was sure of it. The girl's hair was no longer curly but completely straight. Her lips looked plump and shiny and her eye lashes were so dark. She looked so beautiful that I could only simply stare at her.

I blinked.

She blinked.

Aunt Rosalie laughed as I waved my hand back and forth watching the girl in the mirror do the exact same. Aunt Alice clapped for joy and hugged my Mother who also stared at me with her mouth slightly ajar.

"I never thought you could be more beautiful," My Mum whispered hugging my shoulders, "I thought it was impossible."

I joined in with the laughter and waited patiently for the rest of my family to get ready.

I wondered what Alec would think of me. Would I be so beautiful to him that he wouldn't be able to leave me? I hoped so.

What felt like an eternity later I was walking down the stairs and greeted by the men of the family who all wolf whistled apart from my Dad who hugged me so tightly I thought I would burst.

"Our little niece," Uncle Emmett said wiping a fake tear from his eye.

I play punched him and was hugged tightly by my Grandpa who said I was beautiful and Uncle Jasper did the same.

But I couldn't smell the usual smell of what my family considered dog. I looked around for him but found nothing. He wasn't here, I tried not to cry. He was my best friend. I hadn't seen him in days. Why wasn't he here?

"You look beautiful," I felt cold arms touch mine lightly and then they were gone.

I looked at the other side of the room to see Alec smiling secretively. He winked at me and I looked at the floor trying to hide my blushing face from the rest of my family.

Music started to play softly and I turned round to see my Dad playing on the piano. My Mum was sat next to him trying to copy him. His fingers moved over hers a couple of times and their other hand was entwined.

Aunt Alice giggled as Uncle Jasper bowed in front of her and extended his hand to her. She slipped her hand in to his and they danced gracefully across the floor. Uncle Emmett grabbed Aunt Rosalie who didn't protest in the slightest and they joined in. Grandpa Carlisle led Grandma Esme to the floor.

The couples danced to the soft music my parents produced and I just watched, stunned. I had never seen them like this. They were all so happy, and were engrossed in each others conversation.

Jake had always said he was going to be the first one to dance with me on the most important day of my life. I had looked forward to it for years. But where was he now? I didn't even know.

I heard a cough behind me and twirled round to see a bored looking Alec staring at me. He bent down so he was bowing and I tried to stifle a giggle as he winked up at me. His hand slipped in to mine and suddenly the music stopped.

My Mum was watching us intently, her eyes narrowed. My Dad was doing the same but I ignored them. This was my last day with Alec and most of my family knew already. What if I made more of them suspicious?

Alec sensed what I was feeling and he dragged me to what was now the dance floor. The music resumed and my family started to dance. Alec's hands wrapped around my waist and I placed mine on his shoulders. I beamed at him and he smirked back.

The second my head touched his shoulders I heard the ringing of a phone. Alec's grip around me stiffened and without even a glance towards me he had answered his phone and rushed out of the room.

I stood there for several moments and then went to the sofa ready to sit down. But it was already occupied.

Jacob.

I opened my mouth to greet him but he rose to his feet. His whole body was shaking with anger, his face had gone red. I tried to speak to him but no words would come out of my mouth.

He just looked at me, just stared. I could hear Alec's raised voice in the other room but I couldn't make out the words. Then a sudden crash erupted. I could hear objects being thrown across the other room and banging against the wall.

What was Alec doing in there? I turned round to glance at the doorway waiting for Alec to come out. When he didn't I turned back to Jake, yet I found myself staring at air. The door had just slammed shut and the music ceased.

Then Alice screamed, grabbing her head in my pain. Jasper caught her before she hit the ground and she cried in his arms. He stroked her hair and asked her continuously what she was seeing.

The only reply he got was an agonised shout, "IT'S CHANGING!"

What was changing? I couldn't know just yet. My best friend had just stormed out of my birthday party for no apparent reason. I knew he cared for me, loved me even but for all these years he had done nothing about it, not even said a word.

Alec had come and I had fallen for him but Alec would go and Jacob would get his chance. Couldn't he just be patient?

Without a glance back at my family I dashed to the door and threw it open.

Jacob wasn't that far in front of me I would be able to catch up with him easily. I wanted to through my arms around him and beg for his forgiveness.

Instead I raced in front of him and put my palm on his chest to stop him moving forward.

He was shaking uncontrollably but Jake had years of experience controlling his inner wolf.

He didn't look at me; it seemed he wasn't able too. Instead he looked at the pitch black sky.

"Jake?" I whispered trying to get his attention.

"Jake?" I repeated after a moment.

He wasn't answering me. Tears trickled down my cheeks and he raised his hand to wipe them away. But he reconsidered and his arm dropped to his side.

Anger over took me. I had done nothing wrong and Jake was ruining what was supposed to be the most important day of my life. I couldn't stop myself; everything I thought was tumbling out of my mouth.

"I don't know who you expect of me! I need you Jake! I've always needed you! What have I done for you to treat me like this?"

Jake's body shook more violently and I could see him trying to hold the tears back.

"I saw you two," He whispered so low I almost couldn't hear him, "I saw you dancing together. In fact," He said each word becoming louder and angrier, "I've seen everything!"

I took a step back, I couldn't control myself. His voice was so different, so disturbing it terrified me. A chill over took me and I shivered.

My old vision flashed in my memory once more and the tears wouldn't stop caressing my cheek. If I couldn't lie my way out of this we would all suffer.

"I don't know what you're on about Jacob," I whispered taking a step back as he advanced on me.

Jacob threw his head back and laughed so loudly I had to cover my ears. I looked behind me frantically trying to escape. Jacob's body was changing before me, his face was becoming wolf like and I wanted to run but he deserved much more then that.

His hands turned into claws.

He deserved much more then the lies I gave him.

The claws rose above his head.

He deserved someone who would love him with all they had.

The claws came towards me.

He deserved much more then me.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed XD I am such a big Alec/Renesmee fan and I wish Stephenie Meyer would write a book about them XD ...... she better lol!**

**Anyway thank you all again so much for the reviews may many Alecs visit your dreams tonight and remember *cough* no hint what so ever *cough* reviews make me write faster *COUGH COUGH***


	12. Knowing

**Hii everyone thank you again so much for the reviews, Alec shall be visiting your dreams tonight ;) Please keep R&R it means so much to me! :D**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this part :D**

**

* * *

**

**Renesmee's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to see my own personal knight in shining armour rushing towards us from the house. I seriously doubted he would make it to us in time. I was going to end scarred for life and possibly dead.

But I deserved it.

I had broken my best friends' heart, and I hadn't cared.

Alec was by my side in a mere second, panic written across his face. With one hand he grabbed Jacob's paw and held it and with the other he threw me backwards so I hit the floor, hard.

But the half man half wolf wasn't satisfied without blood. As quick as lightening he striked at Alec with his other paws. I screamed as Alec hit the floor beside and blood poured from his face.

Jacob laughed and advanced on us ready to finish Alec off before he could stand up once more. His body cast a long shadow across Alec who still hadn't managed to stand up.

Jacob was coming closer with each step, we had ten seconds maximum before he would attack.

I shuffled myself towards Alec until my face was hovering above his. His eyes snapped up to meet mine and my tears splashed on his cheeks.

Jacob was advancing and I felt the ground beneath us shake as he came closer. With only seconds left I clapped my hands to Alec's cheeks and used my power.

I showed him my family protecting us, making sure Jacob could get no were near us. None of them were paying any attention to us. More tears hit his cheek as I showed him what he needed to do. He needed to run, to go back to Volturi. And I would run in the opposite direction, away from Jacob, away from my family, away from him.

I opened my eyes and wiped Alec's blood away from his face. I finally glanced in to his eyes and saw the pain there but the determination not to be defeated.

His lips began to form the familiar smirk that made my heart skip a beat.

"One last kiss," He whispered even though we had precious seconds left.

"One last kiss," I whispered and lowered my head so our lips met.

I felt the whole world blur away. Jacob's howl of anger was the only thing I heard and that was soon gone along with everything else.

I don't know how long we staid like that. Alec on the floor bleeding, me leaning over him. Both of us not wanting to let go but knowing that we had to.

I felt the floor shake beneath us and heard another angry howl snapping us out of our little world. I looked up to see the rest of my family surrounding us, holding Jacob back.

But once I stood, I could see him. Alec got himself off of the floor and glared at Jacob and if looks could kill that look certainly would.

Jacob seemed to be trying to say something but Uncle Emmett had his hand clasped around his mouth. Jacob fought and flung Aunt Rosalie off of his arm.

My Dad was holding his other arm whilst Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper secured him around the middle. My Grandparents were pushing backwards trying to get him away from us.

But I couldn't see my Mum. She was no where to be seen. She wasn't protecting me.

I looked at Alec and nodded. I was ready for my plan.

"You're my imprint!" I heard Jacob roar.

I snapped my head back to look at him. He was joking, this was all a joke. I couldn't be Jacob's imprint.

My whole family let go of him at once as if repelled and shocked. I looked at them all. They were all staring at the floor, but not Jacob. Jacob was staring right at me, hurt in his eyes.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you are _my _imprint," He whispered softly as I took one step back and he took one step forward.

I couldn't look at anyone, all I saw was him. _My _Jacob. My best friend Jacob, the one person who had always been there for me, who had looked out for me. Who loved me in a different way to anyone else.

Why hadn't he found his imprint yet? That was always the question I was asking myself. Jacob was handsome and proud. Jacob was someone who would take care you. I hadn't understood why he never had a girlfriend and now I finally knew.

He had been waiting for me his whole life and finally when he thought he could have me I had gone and ruined it all. I had fallen for one of his worst enemies. I couldn't have made his life worse if I tried.

But yet I was still in denial. Imprinting worked so well among the werewolf's. Emily and Sam were married and happy just like Paul and Rachel. So why didn't I feel the same way Jacob did about me? The answer was clear and I looked at it.

_Alec._

Alec who seemed to be enjoying this whole scenario. His smirk was back in place and he looked unbelievably proud of himself. I resisted the urge to glare at him. I merely just studied him.

How could I have picked a Volturi Guard who had once tried to kill me and had tormented me for years over someone who had protected and loved me my entire life? The answer to this was also incredibly simple. _Love._ I loved Alec.

I had finally admitted it to myself and Jacob already knew but did Alec? Did he feel the same or should I life the rest of my life with Jacob? The one who did care for me.

"Renesmee I'll forgive you," Jacob said slowly trying to get my attention back to him, "I still love you," He whispered taking another step towards me and holding his hand out.

I glanced at Alec once more, if he cared for me he would knock Jacob's hand away or try to fight him. He would fight for me.

But he didn't.

He just staid there as still as a statue watching Jacob's hand.

I blinked back tears as Jacob repeated the words I wished would pour from Alec's mouth instead. Jacob took a cautionary step forward as if I was going to bolt for it.

And he was right.

With one quick glance at Alec's stony expression I turned away and ran into the trees. I ran so fast, I wanted to leave everything behind. To try and forget them all. They had all kept the most important thing about me to themselves for my entire life. I was Jacob Blacks imprint.

If I had known things would have been different, so different. I would have given myself to Jacob completely by now and I wouldn't have thought of Alec as more than an annoying vampire who was incredibly arrogant.

But my life had been full of secrets and lies. Delusions, hate and love. But hate and love had contrasted too much and now I needed to be rid of them all. I needed to get forget every single one of them.

My Father who had wanted me to make my own decision and prayed that that decision wasn't Jacob Black because he still hated him. He wanted to see Jacob suffer as much as he had suffered when Jacob was trying to take my Mum away from him. He hated Jacob so much he didn't even care I had fallen in love with a Volturi guard.

My Mother who kept as many secrets from me as my Father had. My Mother who hated the decision I made because none of them were the _right _decisions. She couldn't be with Jacob so I should be. I was supposed to fill those shoes.

My Aunts and Uncles who wanted the smell of the dog out of their house, who agreed to keep the truth hidden. Who I thought treated me with respect but laughed at me behind my back because I didn't really understand anything to do with my life.

I snapped several branches as I ran past tree after tree. I knew where I was going and it definitely wasn't back to _the Cullen house_.

I rid myself of my Grandparents who had doted on me for years, who had cared for me, who had lied to me.

Once when I was in the forest when I was four I found a little house. It was simply there. But I hadn't told my parents about it. I hadn't told anyone.

I had a suspicion why it was there.

Nahuel.

The half human half vampire who thought we belonged together just because we were the same. I was certain when I was younger that he was watching _the Cullens house_ from the comfort of his own little home in the middle of the forest.

But Nahuel left me alone when I was six, Jacob had warned him off, Jacob had told him never to come back. Jacob had protected me.

I opened the front door cautiously; I hoped Nahuel wasn't still here.

I was in luck.

There was no sign that anyone had been living here for the past several years. There was a small bed in the corner along with a chest of draws, a sofa and a television.

Everything I needed.

I wandered over to the sofa and collapsed into sobs. Everything hit me once. I had lost my best friends, I had lost my family.

I had lost Alec.

I was Jacob's imprint. He would never be able to find love because of me. If I didn't give myself to Jacob I would ruin his whole life. I had already messed it up enough without adding more hurt.

Alec had probably gone back to Volturi now. Back to his sister and his master who controlled him entirely.

My Family were probably having a conference in their living room trying to decide whether to give me the night to cool off and then go and find me or just find me now.

And Jacob, Jacob was probably out there right now trying to look for me. But whether to love me or hurt me I didn't know.

He had been about to strike me, about to scar me. I could have even died and yet he still expected me to belong to him. I know he can't control it but he could have at least tried.

I saw his eyes when he was about to strike and there was no hint of worry or apology within them.

This was easily the worst birthday ever. The most important birthday of my life, ruined.

I didn't know what I was going to do tomorrow, I wouldn't be able to go to school, they would find me there and I didn't care for Jack's advances.

I would have to leave this little house tomorrow. If my family wanted to find me they would find this place within a matter of days.

I yawned, I was so tired. I ran my hands along the bed before getting in to it. I felt my eyelids close and let sleep take me over.

But they snapped open the second I heard the knock on the door. It was a hurried knock and it shook the whole house as the person on the other side kept on knocking.

It was courtesy that they had given me even this little time to think of a strategy. If it was Nahuel maybe he could help me, but I knew what the price would be and I shuddered to even consider it.

If it was Jacob I was trapped, I would have to try to run or surrender myself to a life I didn't want.

I didn't even think it could be Alec; he would be on a plane right now, on his phone laughing with Aro how he made the Cullens one and only daughter fall head over heels for him.

I shuffled towards the door ready for an attack. Before the next knock could happen I swung the door open, my body ready for an attack.

Alec stood on the other side.

We stared at each other and I came out of my crouching position. I looked behind him but saw nothing. No family, no angry wolf or angry human.

It was just him and me.

Words didn't need to be uttered. Nothing needed to be said. We understood each other. We had this night and this night only.

But I saw something that startled me in Alec's eyes. So many emotions I couldn't tell what was really going on with him.

When he gathered me in his arms it felt wrong.

When he kissed me it felt wrong.

When he lowered me on to the bed it felt wrong.

There was something going on with him. I couldn't go through with this if I didn't trust the person. And at the moment I didn't even know Alec.

I grabbed his face and looked in to his eyes. They were as red as blood and I shivered beneath him just looking at him.

"Why are you here?" I whispered.

He couldn't seem to answer. He was trying to find the answers to this question but there seemed to be so many for him. He just stared at me trying to find the right words.

I finally took in the whole of his face and gasped at what I saw.

A scar.

There was a long scratch running from his cheek to his forehead. No human would ever be able to see it but I wasn't fully human and the scar stood out like a sore thumb. I blinked back tears, Jacob hadn't done that to him, I had. It was all my fault.

My fingers traced along it delicately. I expected him to wince but he showed no pain as if it wasn't even there.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

My hands left his face and dropped down to my sides. He just stared at me; he had been staring at me the entire day. Seeing my reactions to every little detail.

I expected him to push himself off of me, off of the bed and to leave the house. To go back to Volturi has if I had never existed.

But he didn't move. We remained there, just looking at each other. It felt like a century before he spoke again.

"I'm here because of _you_," He spoke so slowly and quietly I was sure I hadn't heard him right.

I felt his arms wrapping around my waist and I responded automatically, grabbing his hair and pulling his lips down to meet mine.

But these kisses were not our usual kisses which were all rushed and hurried, worried about the time. We had the rest of the night stretched out in front of us.

No one would find us.

No one would hear us.

He appeared to have the same thoughts as me and tugged on my dress just as I did on his bloodied shirt.

He smirked as I ripped his shirt off to reveal his broad chest.

We had the whole night and no matter what was coming for us tomorrow this night would always be special.

He made me scream out his name, but no one could hear.

He made me moan, but no one could hear.

I was his completely and I always would be, I would go with him to the Volturi and leave my whole life behind.

_If that's what he wanted._

_

* * *

_

**Hii again everyone! I would like to tell you that there is more to come with Jacob I'm sorry if you wanted more of him in this chapter but the Renesmee in this story has only just fopund out about the imprinting and needs to process her thoughts so dont worry there will be more about Jake and his imprinting :D**

**Anyway thank you all so much for R&R because we all know *cough cough* that it makes me *cough* write a hell of a lot * cough cough cough cough* faster XD**

**Thank you again so much with Alec's on top! **


	13. Wanting

**Hii everyone thank you so much for the reviews :D And did you really think I was going to leave you with such little detail about Alec and Nessies little kissy time? Of course not! So I have wrote a chapter from Alec now hope you all enjoy :D **

* * *

**Alec's P.O.V**

"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen you are my imprint."_

That sentence should have come from my mouth, not from the mouth of that dog Jacob Black. I had the same symptoms of imprinting on Renesmee Cullen.

When I wasn't near her I felt torn apart, I felt lost and lonely. How had I survived my long existence without her? It felt as if I was just starting my life now, because of her.

"_Renesmee I'll forgive you."_

But why should that mutt forgive her? What had she done wrong? She hadn't picked him and that shows how stupid the werewolf imprinting thing actually is. If anything he should be begging for her forgiveness.

He had almost attacked her, almost scarred her. I shuddered when I thought about the fact that he could have killed her.

He should be getting down on his hands and knees and beg for her forgiveness. If I hadn't of gotten to her in time who knows what would have happened.

After the phone call from Aro I knew I had to leave. But how could I leave without saying goodbye?

I owed her that much at least, I owed her an explanation but I couldn't give her one of those either.

But I couldn't find her.

She was no where in the room with her family but I caught the scent of dog almost straight away and I _knew_ something was wrong.

Her whole family looked edgy, as if they were trying to get distract themselves so they wouldn't look for the pair.

But I couldn't distract myself and I didn't want to. I could feel that something was wrong; I could feel her panic inside me swelling. I ignored Carlisle's attempts of distractions and slipped outside.

I took in the scene within a matter of mere seconds. Jacob had half changed, one paw raised above him, his claws ready to strike.

Below him, staring right at me was Renesmee. But she didn't look scared, merely shocked. I admired her, she had a chance of dying yet there she was, not screaming, not trying to run away.

Just accepting it.

But I wouldn't accept it. If I lost her then I would go back to being exactly what I was before.

Cruel.

Heartless.

I would go back to being in my masters and sisters command. I would go back to the loneliness of the Volturi. I would go back knowing that I had lost her and it was all my fault.

We always seemed to have a time limit. The kisses we stole at the morning could only last a matter of seconds, our little 'hunting trips' could last only a couple of hours at the most. And now saving her would _have_ to take around three seconds.

I didn't even think about what I was doing. I didn't think about how those claws could hurt me.

I rushed towards her before she could even blink and threw her backwards so she was out of the way of the claws soaring down towards her.

With my other hand I grabbed Jacob's other paw and held it, stopping his claws by just inches from my face.

Yet I lost my guard.

His other paw hit me and I fell down, trying not to cry out. It took effort but I fell just like Renesmee, with courage.

She had showed me.

She showed me what we had to do, that we had to leave each other. She knew her family would be to busy protecting us to even notice our farewell.

She showed me turning to leave and she did the same in the opposite direction. We would run; me back to my family and her away from hers.

I asked for one last kiss before Jacob came to hurt us once more. I knew with the strength from the kiss that I could beat him. He was a dog after all. It couldn't be that hard.

But like she had predicted her family came, they surrounded us. They tried to protect us and they also seemed to be trying to shut Jacob up.

I looked at Renesmee and she nodded at me.

Saying goodbye.

She turned to leave just as I did but what Jacob wanted to say slipped out.

I whipped my head around and stared at him.

Simply stared.

I was trying to process all my thoughts but I couldn't, they were so full of hate and anger that it was impossible.

It was manipulation to try and get Renesmee to stay with him. To take her away from me. To love her. But it wasn't just manipulation, it was the truth.

I had always known it. The way he pined after her wasn't healthy. The way he always seemed to follow her wasn't natural, it was possessive. But what would Renesmee make of this discovery?

She hadn't been manipulated.

She turned a ghostly white and seemed to shake all over. Her body trembling beneath the small fabric of her bloody dress.

She didn't say anything, she appeared to be having so many thoughts that she couldn't even begin to form an answer.

I smirked as I realised what I had done. I had stopped the process of imprinting. The female of the imprinting didn't love the male. Was it because she was in love with someone else?

Me?

Jacob kept trying to persuade her to come closer to him.

He had no chance. Not after what he had done.

I could feel the blood dripping down my face as I observed the two. I didn't wipe the blood away; I was too busy watching the scene before me unfold.

Jacob held out his hand to Renesmee and I focused on that hand, willing for her not to take it. I prayed that she wouldn't.

I heard a rustle of bushes and the wind hit my face so hard my head snapped up to see Renesmee, to see if she was ok.

But she wasn't there. She had run away from it all.

Away from me.

She had delayed our plan and now that she had done her end of the bargin I didn't know if I was able to do mine.

Jacob's hand dropped and he ran his hands through his hair. The Cullens stared in to the trees for a moment before walking back to their house.

"Give her time," I heard Jasper say to his wife as they disappeared inside.

I turned round expecting to see Jacob, but he wasn't there. He must have tried to chase Renesmee. He wouldn't find her, she was too clever. She wouldn't leave a trail.

I staid in the clearing debating whether to obey Aro's orders or to go after the girl I love.

I would pay for it once I returned to the Volturi, but it was worth it. And what if Jacob Black had managed to find her?

I needed to get to her first.

It wasn't hard, like I said I should be her imprint. Can vampires imprint on other vampires? Because this certainly felt like it.

I could feel a cord pulling me towards her, making me turn in specific directions and avoid certain paths.

I was there within moments.

She was inside a house.

Had she built this specifically for when something went wrong with her life? I didn't ponder on this for long because I had to see her. I needed to see if she was ok.

I _needed_ her.

This was the last night I would see her.

I had made up my mind the second I got the phone call from Aro. What he wanted me to do was despicable, I couldn't go through with his new plan.

I wanted too but I couldn't.

It would kill Renesmee if I did.

So I would have this one night with her and then I would have to leave. I would be the same Alec once more without her.

Cold.

Heartless.

I knocked on the door.

I could be a gentleman even though what I was planning to do to her wasn't gentlemanly in the slightest. I gave her a moment to collect herself before hitting the door once more.

I heard a slight hiss before the door creaked open slowly to reveal a tear faced Renesmee in a crouch.

The moment she realised it was me she stood up straight.

I stared at her.

Even with the tear stains on her cheeks and her dress in tatters and blood she was still one of the most beautiful beings on this earth.

Could I go through with this? Could I take her right now and leave her in the morning? Was I strong enough?

And did she deserve this?

Of course she didn't, she deserved much more then I could ever give her. She deserved a man who would always protect. A man who would always be there for her.

She deserved a man who didn't have his master looming over his every movements. Who didn't try to control and manipulate him.

She didn't need me; she could do so much better.

Her eyes shifted from mine to behind me. Had someone followed me? I doubted it; I would have detected that within only moments.

Her eyes stared into mine once more and I couldn't control myself any longer.

I strode the small distance towards her and pulled her too me, shutting the front door in the process.

She didn't say anything as I placed my mouth on hers. Her lips seemed to obey mine immediately. I picked her up lightly and lowered her on to the bed as if she was the most delicate thing I had ever held.

But she wasn't delicate, she had survived Jacob's attacks on her mentally and physically and she knew what she wanted. And for some reason that seemed to be me.

Someone who after this she could never have.

I kissed her again but I no longer felt obedience.

I felt resistance.

She pulled our heads away and stared into my eyes. Her eyes shone with worry and her body was trembling beneath my own.

"Why are you here?" She whispered softly.

There were so many reasons to that one simple question. I was here to comfort her, to love her; I was here because of her.

But was I really here for just that? Aro had always wanted me to take her back to Volturi and if we did this then there would be no doubt that she would want to come back home with me.

And that would please Aro to no end. I would be his favourite, I would be better then Jane in his eyes.

As I finally managed to form the answer I heard her gasp. Her hand traced my new scar, the one from Jacob Black.

I didn't wince as she touched it even though her touch was as light as a feather it still hurt. But I wouldn't show pain. She would blame it on herself and it wasn't her fault.

It was his.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

She did blame herself, trust her. But she must know it wasn't her fault. I stared at her simply, trying to memorize her entire face before I left her.

I doubted I would ever forget even a single feature of that face.

The twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes along with her pale cheeks which I could make go red so easily. I finally found my answer to her question.

"I'm here because of _you_."

I didn't want to waste anymore of the night in talk, the sun would rise soon and I needed to be gone by then. Far away from Forks, far away from her.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up to meet me. She grabbed my hair and held on as we kissed.

Her legs wrapped around my waist as I crushed her closer to me. The force of the kiss became so much that she fell on the bed. I tried not to laugh as she pulled me down on top of her.

Soon the clothes became annoying. They were some annoying piece of fabric that restrained us. And I wouldn't be restrained. As I nibbled her neck I tugged slightly on her dress.

I needed to know that she wanted to do this and I got the answer I craved with a little tug on my own shirt. I left her neck to stare at her. She blushed slightly as she ripped my shirt off and I smirked as she threw it across the floor.

I traced my finger along the side of her dress, teasing both of us, until I tore it off. She blushed as she undid my pants while I resumed kissing her neck. Just as I was about to rip her bra off she froze.

"I don't want you to go," She whispered not seeming to be able to look at me, so she stared at the ceiling.

"I don't want to go," I said staring in to her eyes even if she wasn't staring back.

"Then don't go," She said clinging to me.

"I have to go," I sighed, "If I don't they'll come and get me."

She let that fact sink in, either I went back or I was taken against my will. And I would rather keep my dignity by going back.

But she wasn't accepting it, her grip around my neck tightened and if I was human I knew I would have been choking.

"I have to go back too," She stated.

I knew what she meant. She had to go back to her home. To the family that had lied to her. To her best friend who had tried to kill her.

Why would she ever want to go back?

But I knew what it was like to not want to go home but knowing you had too. To a sister who loomed over you what ever chance she got. To a being who thought he could manipulate and control you at will, and he could.

"Don't go," I said, she had a choice, she didn't _have _to go back.

This time she did look back at me, uncertainty in her eyes and maybe hope aswell. Maybe she realised she didn't need that dog and the bunch of liars as much as she thought she did.

"What do you mean?" She spluttered but before I could say she asked another vital question, one that I wasn't sure I had the answer too, "Go to the Volturi with you?"

Did I mean that? It was certainly an escape for her; she would never have to see anyone she ever knew again. And I could protect her from all the other vampires that thought she was an abomination, like I had once.

I wanted to be with her but would it be different once we got back to Volturi? With Aro starting to wonder if I actually felt anything for her and playing on those emotions if I did and my sister would hate her. She would try to hurt her whenever I wasn't around.

Did I really want that for Renesmee? And did I want to bring a half human half vampire hybrid back to the Volturi?

_I didn't know what I wanted. _

_

* * *

_

**Hii everyone thanks again for the reviews! Alec will be coming to see you in your dreams XD **

**Please keep reviewing because *cough* they make me *cough* review so much *COUGH* faster :D**


	14. Hearing

**Hiii everyone! Thank you again so much for R&R it actually means so much to me!!! **

**Alec shall be visiting your dreams dressed as the easter bunny tonight bearing many chocolate eggs ;) **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this part it was a nightmare to write I kept restarting, so hope you enjoy :D AND HAPPY EASTER!**

* * *

**RENESMEE'S P.O.V**

I never got my answer.

It seemed like centuries before he actually talked and what he said didn't spread warmth through my body like I had hoped it would. Instead it spread worry and shock and some what humiliation.

"Put on some clothes Renesmee," He whispered into my ear whilst letting go of my body and standing up straight, facing the door.

I didn't understand what he meant. I was wearing clothes, my dress was a little ripped down the side revealing slightly more of myself then I would have liked anyone other then Alec to see. But I was presentable and who would find us here?

No one knew about this place.

Unless we had been followed.

Alec turned back to face me and his facial expression softened for a moment as he observed me. A terrified little girl whose world had been turned upside down.

"Oh," He laughed slightly as he if he had forgot something, "Go sit in the other room and make sure you close the door."

I staid where I was, I wasn't leaving without answers. He couldn't order me around; whatever came through that door couldn't be as bad as an imprint who tried to kill you.

But I realised I was wrong as I heard a girls cheerful yet spooky laugh just a short distance away.

"Jane," I stated simply.

Alec nodded and I rushed into the other room like a bullet. I wasn't scared of her but I couldn't handle any more drama tonight.

Before I managed to shut the door Alec was there stopping me.

"I'm going to have to mute your hearing," He whispered apologetically and then winked before shutting the door in my face.

I looked around the room I was in. There were several sofas and chairs surrounded by book cases. Nahuel must have got very bored in his spare time. Which was lucky for me because now I had something to do while I waited for Alec to get rid of his cruel sister.

I studied his book collection for several moments and tried to decide which book to read. I finally decided on _City of Bones _by _Cassandra Clare. _But before I could even read the first sentence I could _hear._

"I don't know what your playing at Alec but I don't like it," I could hear Jane sneer.

"I'm not-" Alec started to raise his voice but he wasn't allowed to finish.

I could hear their voices as clearly as if they were standing right next to me, I thought Alec said he was going to deafen me. Did he not realise his powers weren't working?

I carefully placed the book back on the shelf and sat back down on the chair. I was just about to put my hands over my ears so that Alec's conversation would be private just like he had intended until I heard something that startled me.

"The plan is failing Alec. Me and Aro want you back," Jane stated.

_What plan?_ There had been a plan? Did it have something to do with me? I removed my hands from my ears and rested them on my lap. I was resisting the urge to throw the door open and demand what the _plan _was.

"It's not a-" I heard Alec say angrily but yet again his sister interrupted him.

"It was a plan! The plan was simple Alec. Go to the Cullens house, seduce their daughter, bring them all back to Volturi," Jane laughed slightly, "That way the Volturi would have so many powers we would be unstoppable."

_Seduce their daughter._

He had almost seduced me. He had almost completed half of his mission. And I was nothing but a pawn in the Volturi's sick twisted game to get my family.

I meant nothing to him.

I had ruined my best friend's world because of my feelings for someone who was using me.

I had ruined my own life because I had fallen in love with someone who didn't care about me. And what would happen if he realised I was listening?

No wonder he didn't want me to hear this. His plan would have succeeded if I hadn't have found this out.

_Bring them all back to Volturi_

He didn't want just me, he wanted my entire family. I could feel the silent tears slide down my cheek as I realised how unimportant I was. How used I had become. How much of a child I still was.

I felt a cool breeze hit the back of my neck as if it was trying to sooth me, trying to calm me. I looked behind me, a window. The breeze had come from the window. And the window was now my escape.

I crept silently towards it, not making even the slightest sound. I managed to get one foot out before I heard _him. _

"Jane for once will you believe me, this is not a –"

I heard his sister stop his speech with a loud sigh just before I leapt from the window. I landed softly on the balls of my feet and sped off before my sobs would echo back to him.

_Go to the Cullens house_

I needed to go back there. I needed to fix things. I needed to fix my life. I needed to fix Jacob's life.

_Seduce her_

The words Jane had spoken wouldn't stop ringing in my head. Repeating over and over until I thought my head would explode or I would drown in my own tears. But I wouldn't show emotion, I was strong.

I wasn't a child.

I felt the wind whip me as I soared past tree after tree not seeming to be able to stop running. It was an escape. Running away from _him _was relieving; I should have done it ages ago.

I could hear a howl behind me and I responded to it just like I had when I was three years old.

I ran to it. I wrapped my arms around it and held on for dear life. I sobbed into its warm fur, burying my head into its stomach.

I was still a child.

People played with my emotions yet I forgave them, because I needed them.

I felt the wolf's tongue against my cheek and giggled slightly as I tried to bury my head even deeper into its fur. I tried to forget all my worries; I tried to imagine everything was the same as it had been before _he _turned up.

I was happy. I had a loving family and a best friend.

I had a best friend I was destined to fall in love with. And I would have fallen in love with Jacob Black if it hadn't have been for _him._

I felt the wolf's form slide away from me and I cried out as it ran into the trees. I wasn't left alone for long.

But I was left alone in the darkness of the forest remembering the plan that had occurred because of me for too long.

"Nessie please," I heard Jacob beg, "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you, I promise."

I swivelled around in my bed of leaves to see Jacob standing far away from me, in the clearance of the trees.

I knew why he remained there. He didn't want me to run. He didn't want me to think of him as a monster. He didn't want me to be scared.

"Jacob please I need-" I croaked trying to choke out the tears.

I needed someone; I needed my mother to hold me. I need my father to tell me everything was alright. I needed my best friend to love me. I needed _someone_ to love me.

"Nessie I'm so sorry," Jacob whispered stepping forward just an inch, "I couldn't control it."

He looked down at himself in disgust then back at me, I could see his eyes watering.

"I suspected you know, I'm not stupid. I saw what was happening but I chose to ignore it. You're _my _imprint so I thought I must be wrong. Nothing like this has ever happened before, a wolf's imprint falling in love with someone else."

"I'm not in love with him," I whispered.

Tears slid down my cheeks as I realised how much of a liar I was. If I didn't love him I wouldn't be feeling like this.

Used.

Betrayed.

_Heartbroken._

Jacob stepped forward, one long step. I looked at his feet so I wouldn't see the hope in his face. The hope I had put there with my lies.

"Then we can still work," He seemed to no longer be talking to me, but the tree behind me, "Renesmee about what happened earlier tonight-"

I was becoming like Jane, I wouldn't let the boy talk. I didn't want to him apologize. I should be grovelling for his forgiveness. Begging him to take me, begging him to make me forget the last month.

"I understand Jake, you couldn't control it."

"But I can control it now," He cooed bending down to take my hand.

I smiled up at him as he pulled me into one of his bone crunching hugs. I sobbed into his chest once more like I had done when he was a wolf. I could feel his body shaking as he chuckled.

He didn't understand why I was so upset. He thought it was because I thought I had made a mistake. The mistake of choosing someone else over him.

His hands slid from my shoulders to my waist and I resisted pulling away from him. I couldn't let him touch me like that. I thought I did but after _him _I couldn't deal with it. Not at the moment.

But Jacob's hand stopped as he connected with my bare flesh. My face reddened as he pulled away from the hug to survey my dress.

The side was ripped. Revealing way to much then I wanted him to see. I hugged my chest insecurely as I stared into his face.

His body began to shake as he put the puzzle pieces together. I took a step back ready for the change.

But it never came.

He had managed to control it just like he said he had.

"Did he do this?" He asked trying to keep his voice even.

I nodded my head absently and stared at the leaves beneath my feet. I couldn't look at Jacob's reaction right now.

I felt his arm slide round my shoulders and I was directed back home. Back to the place I thought I had left for good only an hour before.

We walked in silence whilst I tried not to break down once more.

Jacob wouldn't let anyone near me as I rushed upstairs to my room, to my bathroom and slipped out of my dress and into the soothing water.

I could hear voices downstairs, did no one realise I could hear them? I was only upstairs.

"I don't want you in this house," My Father stated.

"Edward he couldn't control himself! And look they're fine now, Jake can control himself."

"He almost killed our _daughter_ Bella, does that mean nothing to you?"

I didn't want to hear anymore, I had learnt so many secrets in the space of one day. The truth about Jake's imprinting, the truth about the Volturi's plan. I didn't need to know anything else today.

I let my head slip under the water to try and drown them out but it wasn't fully working. I still caught words.

_Jane._

_Ring._

_Plan. _

_Powers._

I resurfaced as I heard a soft knock on the door. I quickly got changed and opened the door silently.

I had expected Jacob or Alice.

I hadn't expected _him._

His hands were on my shoulders and he bent down to my eye level, trying to catch my eye.

I looked anywhere then him.

I pushed his arms off of me and tried to escape from the room.

I was going to burst any second.

I didn't need anymore of his lies. I didn't need his presence in my life. I didn't need the burning in my chest when ever he was near me.

"Renesmee listen to me," _He _whispered hurriedly, "Jane had a plan of her own she was working with-"

"No more talk of plans!" I snarled rushing towards him, "I don't want to hear about any plans!" I almost screamed in his face.

My fingers gripped around his neck and squeezed. If he was human he would be dead by now but instead his eyes just widened.

"I don't want to be in anymore plans!"

I could hear the rushing of feet upstairs and released Alec from my cold grasp. He looked behind him at the window and then back to me. Before my bedroom door opened he had already jumped.

* * *

One week later and I still hadn't gotten over him.

Would I ever get over him?

Me and Jake had resumed our normal posts as best friends yet the hugs become longer and more intimate. My father surveyed us with disgust whilst my mother looked over the moon.

I agreed to let Jake take me to dinner. Our first official date. My mother was so pleased.

Yet the rest of my family became fidgety as if this was something incredibly important and they didn't know what to think of it.

The restaurant was posh and the food was delicious yet the portions were to small for my liking. Jacob laughed as I ordered over three diners and the waiter's eyebrows rose in shock as I ordered my fourth.

Alec must have gone back to the Volturi. It had been a week and no sign of him. He had moved on with his life and so must I.

I laughed as Jacob dropped half of his desert on his lap and asked the very shocked waiter if he could have a napkin. They defiantly wouldn't be asking us to come back again.

"Renesmee I needed to ask you something," Jacob said clearing his throat slightly.

I saw his hand move from behind his back in a swift graceful movement. Right on cue the violins began to play. The music was so soft and beautiful it melted my heart.

"I know this isn't perfect timing but _I love you,"_ He said taking my hands in one of his.

My eyes widened as he said it. I could never return those words to him, I would never be able to without them being lies. So I remained quiet as he got down on one knee.

I remained quiet as he produced a ring from his pocket and studied my face.

It had only been a week, one week and Jacob thought I was over everything that had happened with Alec? It had only been one week since Jake had started to hug me for way longer then necessary. It had been a week since the vampire I loved broke my heart.

_Seduce their daughter_

Jacob would never seduce me for a plan. Jacob would never use me. Jacob loved me. Jacob would protect me. Jacob was my imprint.

It was meant to be.

_B__ring them all back to Volturi_

I closed my eyes and tried to lie myself.

Jacob vanished and was replaced with the one I truly loved. The whole place became lighter as I continued to lie myself. Alec was the one holding the ring not Jacob. Alec was the one declaring his love for me.

"Yes I will marry you."

But as I snapped my eyes back open it wasn't Alec who put the ring on my finger, it was Jacob Black.

* * *

**Thanks again for reveiwing everyone it actually means a lot to me! And we all know that *cough* it makes me *hiccup* write a lot *COUGH* faster :D**

**We havent got long left of this fanfic now just about 4 more parts or a bit more I think so please keep reviewing it means a lot! **

**Btw anyone who reviews thank you so much with tones of Alec's coated in chocolate on top! **

**And Happy Easter again! :D**


	15. Finding

**Hii everyone thank you SO much for being patient with me, I had a bit of writers block but I managed to get round it now! :D And thank all of you so much for reviewing on this fanfic it means so much to me! And I really hope you keep R&R!! If you do remember Alec will be visiting your dreams armed with flowers and choccys :D**

**Anyway heres the next part hope you all like it :D**

* * *

**ALEC'S P.O.V (Starts where Renesmee asks him if he wants her to go Volturi with him)**

"_Why should I make her nightmares reality?"_

"_Because you want her."_

"_I have never wanted anything in my life, especially a hybrid."_

"_You can lie to yourself as much as you want but I know what you truly want, what you truly need."_

"_You want her. You need her. You want her powers."_

"_I want her for a different reason then you do, why not let yourself have this one thing?"_

"_Because if I do then it will become a battle, her nightmares will become reality."_

"_Let them become reality. What do you care Alec? You don't care about anyone other then Jane and yourself. You don't care about Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you only want her. Take her if you want, bring her here and keep on using her, it might make you happy for once." _

"_Master please –"_

"_I'm tired Alec! Leave me in peace. I might aswell have sent Jane for this mission. I should have known that you couldn't have handled it."_

I thought he was wrong.

I was convinced he was wrong.

How can you not care for someone you want, someone you need? Who would be such a monster not to care about them?

Me.

I was a monster.

Aro was right. That phone call at the time meant nothing to me, now as I thought about it I realised how truthful it was.

She was laying beneath me, waiting for my answer. The more time that passed the more confused her face became. She couldn't understand my feelings; they were to complex, to messed up. If I couldn't understand my own feelings what hope did anyone else have?

Time passed so slowly as I thought about everything that had happened to us. The stronger she made feel, the way she made me feel human. I had hated it at first but as time went by I started to enjoy it.

I enjoyed the way her warm body felt against my cold one. I enjoyed the way her heart beat rapidly against my silent one. I enjoyed how different she was from me.

But we couldn't stay like this forever. Either we would be together or we would be ripped apart.

I could see her eyes become watery bit by bit as time progressed. I wanted nothing more then to calm her worries and tell her what I truly felt. I wanted to confess the plan to her and how it meant nothing to me.

I parted my lips to finally give her an answer but my focus was snapped away from her within an instance. I could hear a branch being torn off of a tree and thrown in to a river. I could hear the thud of graceful running feet on the ground.

I could recognize that sound a mile away. The way her nails scraped along the trees, the way she laughed as she ripped branch after branch off of tree after tree.

My sister had come to visit.

I didn't have long to long to hide Renesmee. If Jane saw her and myself in an intimate embrace it was all over. Me and Renesmee Carlie Cullen would be torn apart for good.

Jane would tell Renesmee everything in a way that made me sound like a manipulative none-caring jerk. And Renesmee would never forgive me.

I would never forgive myself.

"Put on some clothes Renesmee," I whispered into her ear.

I let go of her waist and quickly stood up, facing the door. Ready for a battle against my sister. I heard no movement what so ever from behind me and we didn't have long left.

We were always on a tight schedule.

I turned back to Renesmee, I was becoming impatient. Did Renesmee not realise what terrifying little creature was coming? Did she not realise our relationship was dangling by a thread?

As I stared at her I felt my agitation slip away. She looked so innocent and confused. She had lost so much already and she depended on me. I felt pride build in my chest as I realised how much I must mean to her.

I also noticed that I had ripped her dress down the side making it impossible for her to wear it again. I tried not to laugh as I ordered her into the other room, the dress was so revealing and she looked so innocent that they just didn't match.

Renesmee pouted at first, she didn't like to be ordered around but when we heard Jane's laugh she ran into the other so quickly even I almost didn't see her. Renesmee was almost about to close the door before I stopped her.

I was going to have too stop Renesmee from using her hearing. I would have to mute it. Jane would yell at me, Jane would reveal all within a single sentence and I couldn't let Renesmee find out what was really going on. She was to fragile right now.

"I'm going to have to mute your hearing," I whispered apologetically.

She glared at me and raised her eyebrows. Before she could ask why I winked and shut the door in her face.

I only had moments to compose myself. I picked my shirt off of the floor and slung it on as I sat down on the bed eagerly waiting my darling sister's arrival.

My sister loved to make an entrance. The door banged open so violently that it almost fell down. I closed my eyes for a split second and made sure that Renesmee could no longer hear. It appeared to be working and I opened my eyes content.

"Well well," I said eyeing my sister as she strode in to the room, "Darling sister why have you come to visit me? I was returning only in the morning. Did you miss me that much?"

She appeared to be trying to hide a smile as she glared at me. Her red eyes sparkled with fury as she stood above me.

"I don't know what your playing at Alec but I don't like it," Jane sneered.

"I'm not-" I was cut off before I could reply.

I was never going to tell my sister my feelings. I might love her, I might die for her but I didn't trust her. She would humiliate me. She would mock me. She would shun me for my feelings.

"The plan is failing Alec. Me and Aro want you back," Jane stated.

Her lips widened slightly but the smile vanished as quickly as it came as she crossed her arms above her chest. I was so glad I had muted Renesmee's hearing. If she heard this it would be the end.

Still the way Jane looked at me was so patronising I couldn't take it. I was going to reveal my feelings to her. Then she might realise how serious I actually was.

"It's not a-"

"It was a plan! The plan was simple Alec. Go to the Cullens house, seduce their daughter, bring them all back to Volturi," Jane laughed slightly, "That way the Volturi would have so many powers we would be unstoppable."

Why wasn't she letting me talk? Every time I tried to speak, every time I tried to reveal my secrets to her she interrupted me. It was as if she was doing it on purpose.

I thanked god that Renesmee hadn't heard a word of this. I thanked my powers for existing, for being able to hide the truth for a little longer.

"Jane-" I was expecting to be cut off again but Jane actually let me talk, a smile spread across her lips as I heard a soft thud on the ground outside, "I don't want to be in anymore plans. I don't want to be_ involved_ in anymore plans."

Her smile spread even wider across her face that it began to scare me. She only smiled like that when she got what she wanted. I stared at her for a second longer and then looked behind her.

Towards the door which led to the room that contained Renesmee.

I looked back at Jane then back towards the door. I couldn't feel a tug coming from it. I couldn't feel anything from it. It was as if it was empty.

I pushed Jane backwards and ran to the door. I could hear her childish cruel laugh as I burst through the door.

The wind whipped in my face as I stared around the room.

No sign of life.

No sign of Renesmee.

I hissed in rage as I followed her scent to the window. The window that was wide open. The window that was big enough for her to jump out of.

I ran towards it hoping to see Renesmee. Hoping that I had time to stop her before she made the biggest mistake of her life. But this time I was too late.

I had lost her.

We had been torn apart.

"But you were involved in a plan just now dear brother," Jane laughed as she came up behind me.

I whipped round to growl at her. I pushed her arms away from me and she staggered backwards. I advanced on her as she laughed at me. I wanted to rip that mocking sound from her throat. To get rid of it forever.

"You didn't even realise," She laughed and clutched her sides theatrically.

"Then help me to realise sister," I hissed staring down at her.

I had never been able to intimidate Jane. I had tried, believe me. I had tried every single trick in the book but it was as if she was the older sibling.

The bully of the two.

"You were to caught up with that abomination," She sneered as if disgusted as she looked towards the bed where me and Renesmee had been only moments before, "To hear us."

"_Us?"_ I asked.

So Jane hadn't concocted the little scheme all by herself.

Someone had helped her.

Someone had wanted Renesmee's world to be turned upside down even more.

"Why do you think your powers weren't working on her?" Jane asked.

I waited for her to tell me. I wasn't interested in playing one of Jane's little games.

Right now I _needed _answers.

Jane waited for me to question her further. She waited for me to speak but I wouldn't oblige. With a sigh she gave up and told me the answer.

"Who can stop powers Alec?" Jane probed, "Who doesn't want their daughter with a Volturi guard? Who wants their daughter to be with a disgusting mongrel? Who _hates _you Alec?"

_Bella._

It was so obvious.

I headed towards the front door, I needed to stop Renesmee from leaving me. I needed to tell her the truth. That I truly did care for her.

That I would leave everything I cared about to be with her.

Just like she was prepared to do for me before her mother and my sister ruined it all.

Jane stepped into my path, blocking the exit. Her eyebrows were raised and her smile was slowly vanishing from her lips. Her whole body was trembling before me as she tried to control her feelings.

"You don't need to go back there Alec. Aro wants you back home. I want you back home. So just come back home with me," She pleaded with me as she held out her hand.

I had someone I loved in front of me, trying to convince me to go back to my own life. Their hands outstretched willing for me to take it. It was just like Renesmee and Jacob in the forest, before he gave me my new scar.

But I did exactly what Renesmee had done.

I ran away.

Jane didn't chase after me like I had suspected. She left me all alone to fix the pieces that she broke. She left me to find Renesmee.

But I never managed to find Renesmee.

I explored the whole forest, calling out her name repeatedly and waiting every now and again for a reply before running off into another direction.

It was hours later that I finally gave up. She wasn't in the forest like I had expected her to be. But if she wasn't in the forest then where else would she be?

She couldn't have gone back to her old home with her old best friend who almost killed her and her old family who had lied to her.

I collapsed on the grass and held my head in my hands in despair. I sat there and watched the sun disappear until the moon came to take its place.

I had been the moon once.

Whilst the opposite of me, Jacob Black, had been the sun.

And we both had our time with the sky, Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

First the sun entertained the sky, kept it company and brightened its entire day. Until the moon came along and replaced the sun. The sun had waited patiently as the moon started its romance with the sky.

But the sun would return and the moon only had this one night to win the sky.

So I ran back to the only place that I thought I would be able to find Renesmee. I ran back to the Cullen's house.

It was lucky that I was able to control my anger. I had managed to take it out on the trees on the way here yet I still wanted to rush into that house and dissemble Bella Cullen for good.

As I approached the house I saw figures through the windows. There were two downstairs who appeared to be arguing, their hands flaying in the air as they tried to get their point across.

My eyes trailed slowly up as I saw Renesmee's window. But I didn't see_ just_ her.

I saw her and the _mutt. _

He was holding her tightly as she wept into his shoulder. The branch I was leaning on snapped as she pulled away from him only to be pulled right back in yet another tight embrace.

I would have to be patient. I would have to wait for the _dog_ to go so that I could speak to only Renesmee. So that I could tell her the truth.

The rest of her family seemed to preoccupied with each other that they wouldn't notice me slip into her bedroom window.

Jacob finally left as Renesmee gathered her dressing gown and went into her bathroom. I saw him enter the room downstairs in which Edward and Bella were arguing and soon he joined in that lovely conversation too.

I was right.

No one noticed as I swung into Renesmee's bedroom from the tree just outside.

No one noticed as I moved swiftly across the floor and knocked on the bathroom door.

I heard her soft hiss as she got out of the water, as if I had been interrupting her.

The door opened slowly before me and her eyes widened as she saw me. She tried to slam the door shut but it was no use, my foot was in the way.

She looked like she was about to scream in any second and give me away, so I didn't give her the chance.

I placed my hands on her shoulders, trying to hold her as I bent down to her eye level. I tried to get her eyes to focus on mine. I wanted her to see the sincerity within my own eyes. I wanted her to know that this time I wasn't lying.

But she wouldn't allow me and I tried desperately until she hissed yet again and pushed my arms off of her shoulders as if I was repulsive.

As I tried to hold her again she ran towards the door. But I had trapped her. There was no window for her to escape from this time. And I had blocked the door, the only exit.

I heard commotion downstairs and I knew I was running out of time as we were usually were. But this time really counted, more then all the others. This was make or break time for us.

I needed to explain _everything _to her. The plan and her mother and my sister trying to keep us apart. If only I could explain then she might forgive me.

"Renesmee listen to me," _I _whispered hurriedly, "Jane had a plan of her own she was working with-"

But she wouldn't let me. She refused to hear anything else from my lips.

"No more talk of plans!" She snarled rushing towards me, "I don't want to hear about any plans!" She screamed in my face.

I could see tears form in her eyes as she gripped my neck. I could have knocked her away easily but this was her way of dealing with pain. And this was my punishment.

Her fingers tightened and her face leaned in closer to mine as she snarled, "I don't want to be in anymore plans!"

I gazed at her as she released her hold on my neck and I was prepared to try all over again.

To convince her of the truth.

But I heard the rushing of feet upstairs.

I could hear all the vampires in the household rushing upstairs, ready to attack me and Renesmee wouldn't be happy if I murdered her entire family.

So I only had one option: Run and try to convince her another time.

I jumped out of the window and landed on the grass outside. I quickly glanced up to see Renesmee leaning out of the window staring at me. But I didn't have time to interrupt the stare.

I ran back into the trees and left her behind. But there would be another time, when she calmed down I would return.

_I needed to make sure that the moon staid in the sky. _

_

* * *

_

**Hii again! :D**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that and got some answers. I have to say that I was SO SURPRISED when I got some reviews saying that Nessie and Jacob should get together! But Im glad that I havent made Jake really horrible that everyone hates him :D So what do you all think, Alec or Jacob?**

**Please keep Reviewing because *cough* It does make me *cough* write *hiccup* faster ! *cough COUGH* AND it could get *cough cough* Alec to visit your dreams :D**

**Thanks again more to come soon :D**


	16. Crying

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**... Yes I'm quite aware its been like six months since I last wrote ... *hangs head in shame***

**BUT I've only got like one or two more parts left and i PROMISE that this whole fanfic will be done within the next couple of weeks!**

**If you've ever reviewed and if you've stuck with this fanfic through it all AND enjoyed it then Alec will be visiting your dreams tonight ;)**

**Anyways I want to thank MeadowesProductions on youtube because they made a trailer for this ficcy and it inspired me to finish it so this part is dedicated to you MeadowesProductions! Please go to her youtube page and find the trailer it really is amazing!**

**Now on with the story!:**

**

* * *

**

**Renesmee's P.O****.V**

**6**** days left till the wedding ceremony**

A month has passed since I last saw Alec.

An entire month and I have had no word from him it all. I thought I mattered more, I thought I meant something to him but obviously like my Mother has been saying for several weeks, I was just a toy. I was something that amused him.

I have tried to move on and survive without him but every single day just brings back more memory's of him. When ever my fiancée puts his arms around me I want to scream in despair. For every touch can not match up to Alec's sweet caresses.

The entire family is ecstatic for the up coming wedding which will take place in only six days. Aunt Alice is constantly appearing in my bedroom with new wedding dresses each and every day. I still haven't decided what wedding dress will be mine and its infuriating my Mother. Each dress that is presented to me makes me feel sick in the pit of my stomach and I know it's not just the dress. It's the entire situation.

I want to run away, to leave everything behind but then what sort of a coward would I be? I had accepted Jacob's proposal, I had not been influenced by anyone, it was my own stupid decision and now I had to live with the consequences.

Silent tears rolled down my pale cheeks as I curled up into a ball on my bed. No one could hear me now, they were all out, and I had been abandoned yet again. My heart had been broken for a month yet I still believed that Alec would suddenly appear and save me from the disaster that was my life. I had foolishly believed that I would be able to forgive him for every bit of hurt he had caused me and that I would be able to start to build a life with him.

But he had not come back to me; he had not tried to persuade me to be with him anymore. For all I knew he was back with the Volturi laughing at how he had manipulated the innocent hybrid and broken her sweet, stupid little heart.

"Please Alec. Please come back to me."

**5**** days left till the wedding ceremony**

"Oh, Miss Cullen I have a surprise for you!" Aunt Alice's chirpy voice rang through the entire house as she yet again banged open my bedroom door carrying another disgusting wedding dress.

A fake smile was plastered over my face as I gazed upon Alice's new buy. I tried to stifle a sigh as she pirouetted around the room and held the dress up for me to see. I studied it with vague curiosity and realised that it was in fact truly beautiful; it was made completely of white silk with millions of white diamonds.

"Oh Alice thank you," I sighed standing up to face her, "But yet again I must decline. This is definitely not the dress for me."

"I am beginning to believe that no dress is the 'one' for you," My Mothers voice said from behind Aunt Alice.

Aunt Alice gave me a sympathetic look before sitting on my bed and studying the floor instead of my Mum and me.

My Mum looked more annoyed then anything else as she eyed the dress that was clutched tightly in Aunt Alice's hands.

"I just can't imagine myself in it Mum," I said shrugging.

I had hoped that my family wouldn't see my reluctance to the dress as a reluctance to the marriage in general. Then again I wasn't a great actress and maybe my Mum was beginning to understand my reasons for waving away each and every wedding dress that came my way.

"Well I can darling," She said putting her head to one side to observe me more closely, "Alice give Nessie the dress, I think she should try it on. Don't you?"

Auntie Alice briefly glanced my way before shoving the dress in my Mum's arms and commenting on how I would look beautiful in anything and everything.

"Here Nessie," My Mum smiled gently at me as she held out the dress, "Take the dress."

I nodded numbly and walked solemnly into the bathroom. As I shred myself of my clothes I tried to keep myself together. I couldn't let anybody hear me cry otherwise the entire act of happiness for the past month would have been for nothing.

Minutes later I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, simply staring at myself. I had to admit, I looked utterly beautiful. The dress hugged every curve and made me look older then I actually was. This was my dream wedding dress but the wedding itself was going to be a nightmare.

My tears splattered on the floor as I turned towards the door which led to my bedroom and awaiting Mother and Aunt.

"Please Alec. I'm running out of time."

**4**** days left till the wedding ceremony**

"Nessie your fiancée has _finally_ arrived!" Uncle Emmett said from the doorway and bowed before exiting the room just as Jacob Black entered.

"What does he mean _finally?_ I've only been gone for like two hours and that was Leah's fault," Jacob laughed as he came towards me, "Did you miss me Ness?"

I put my book on the sofa; I had been reading _Hush Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick _and had tried not to cry every time Patch and Nora kissed or showed affection in anyway. Patch was sort of a bad boy yet Nora and him were still in love, yet my bad boy wasn't capable of love apparently. If he was I wouldn't be sitting here with someone else's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Of course I missed you," I said as I grabbed the remote from the table to put the television on.

If the television was on then I would be able to sit with Jacob in silence without it being uncomfortable but, as usual, my best friend had gathered what I was thinking and took the remote out of my hand before I had the chance to press just one button.

"We never talk anymore," Jacob sighed squeezing me closer, "We aren't how we used to be. I thought we would be closer now but I just feel like we are drawing further apart with each day."

I turned round to stare at my fiancée; everything he had just said was unbelievably true. I had missed my best friend desperately but I knew I was never going to get him back.

Once we were married I would resent him for being my husband and would retreat in to myself over time. I knew that this was my future and Jacob was obviously realising it as well.

"Ness?" Jacob whispered in my ear, "Talk to me. Please just talk to me. You're killing me here."

**3**** days left till the wedding ceremony**

There's only four days left and I know that the countdown is getting more unbearable with each day. I'm in my room at the moment just staring at old paintings of the one I loved. I want to rip them up but every time I get the corner of the page in my fingers I can't seem able to do it.

By ripping up the paintings I will be ripping up myself and the only reminder of Alec I possess. He had told me he would come back and change my mind about him and my tears splashed all around Alec's portrait as I realised he was never going to.

There was a knock on my door and I quickly gathered the paintings and stuffed them in my draw before the person managed to enter. Thank god for vampire speed.

"I can sense your emotions Nessie," Uncle Jasper said calmly as he came towards me with his arms outstretched waiting for me to embrace him.

"I've been able to sense all of your negative emotions for the past month Ness. You're quite a little actress you are but you don't need to act anymore. If you don't want to marry Jacob Black you don't have to."

I wept into my Uncle's arms and didn't say a word.

**Alec's**** P.O.V**

**2**** days left till the wedding ceremony**

It's been over a month and I've made no progress with Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I never knew I could feel this empty in my life and believe me it's been a very long life so far. I have desperately wanted to visit Renesmee but she is engaged. She is _engaged _to a filthy, flea ridden _dog. _

The engagement enraged me at first, I wanted to rip out the _mutt's _throat with my own teeth but Renesmee said yes to him and therefore she must want to be with him. What right did I have to ruin her chance at happiness? She was going to be a beautiful bride and it cut me up inside to know she wasn't going to be mine. But obviously I was going to have to live with that for the rest of my existence.

I had been staying at Nahuel's little house for the previous month just to keep an eye on Renesmee which was the purpose of the household after all. I occasionally saw her at her window just staring at nothing in particular. The amount of times I had almost run to her was despicable.

I had to move on.

Jane had tried to get in contact with me but with no results. I never answered any of her letters and I refused to accept any of her calls either. I had countless voicemails commanding me to answer my phone if I ever wanted to see her again. So I never answered my phone lately.

I didn't wish to see my sister anymore, she had ripped my entire reason for existence away from me and I loathed her for it. She would pay for what she had done to me with my absence. She would miss me dearly, I was sure of it.

**1 day**** left till the wedding ceremony**

I saw Renesmee today.

She was wearing her wedding dress.

She looked so stunning as she twirled around for her Aunt's amusement. Alice was jumping up and down, clapping her hands together as Renesmee continued to twirl.

Rosalie looked utterly proud of her as she surveyed her with a wide smile planted on her face.

Jacob Black didn't know how lucky he truly was as I gazed upon his fiancée and saw her beauty. I sat staring at her for over an hour until her Aunts finally left the room and she was all alone.

I watched as she wrapped her arms around her waist and cried.

She was crying?

Why was she crying?

Wasn't she happy?

Before I knew what my body was doing I was out of the house and running towards her so fast I couldn't even catch a glimpse of my surroundings. I saw only the miserable woman I loved as I raced to get her.

I could even hear her sobs whilst running and I just managed to stop myself before leaping into her room through her window. What if she was crying from happiness?

"I've run out of time Alec," I heard Renesmee mutter to herself, "I thought you'd come but you haven't. I love you but now I know you never returned those feelings. So I guess I need to move on."

She still loved me? If she loved me why was she engaged? There were so many questions running through my head and I needed the answers to them. I needed the answers to them right _now. _

I felt so much happier as I was preparing to leap to her windowsill.

She still loved me!

We could be together now; nothing would stand in our way. Not the Volturi, not my sister or her Mother and certainly not the ridiculous _puppy _who _thought _he was in love.

"Renesmee!" I heard Bella Cullen's voice ring out, "Come daughter, your weddings tomorrow and I'm staying with you in your bedroom tonight!"

Bella must know of Renesmee's feelings about the marriage and for her to spend the entire evening and night with her daughter was cruel. Renesmee might want to run away and I realised that that was why Bella was going keep a close eye on her.

There would be no way for me to talk to Renesmee Cullen tonight. I would have to wait till the morning. I would have to find a way to talk to Renesmee in the morning before the wedding. She would need to make a decision between me and the _dog._

She might have just whispered to herself that she was still in love with me yet that didn't give me any real confidence for her decision tomorrow. After all I had hurt her so much and Jacob Black would never hurt her in a million years. He was definitely the safer option for her, I knew it, he knew it and unfortunately for me, she knew it too.

* * *

**I spent ages on that and to be honest I wasn't satisified with the turn out. **

**I think its been to long since I wrote for this ficcy so please bear with me hopefully the next part will blow your socks off and we will FINALLY find out who Renesmee ends up with! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!**

**So buckle your seatbelts AND PLEASE review! Alec AND Jacob LURVE you all! xx**


	17. Singing

**Well I thought I would bless you with the next part which I have uploaded seriously fast because i want to say THANK YOU to all of you for being EXTREMELY patient with me and it truly does mean a lot to me!**

**There aren't many parts left at all now so I hope you are enjoying and I hope that you enjoy Alec visiting you in your dreams tonight bearing candy ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Renesmee's P.O.V**

Today was the day.

My wedding day.

Actually I was relieved, the sooner Jacob became my husband, the sooner I would have to realise that any future between me and Alec was impossible and then I would _have _to move on.

My Mother had staid with me the entire night, she had tried to be fun and distract me from future events but I knew she only staid with me so that she could keep an eye on me. I don't understand why. I wasn't going to run away, I wouldn't be able to do that to my best friend. I was his imprint, this was fate.

I had been seated in front of my bathroom mirror for what felt like forever as Aunt Rosalie styled my hair on top of my head leaving only a few ringlets down to frame my face, whilst Aunt Alice applied my make up. I was certain I was going to look like a Barbie doll more then anything else when they were done with me.

"We've been waiting for this day for so long," Aunt Alice cooed as she put red lipstick on my lips.

I stiffened, so the wedding was always my only option? I didn't have any other choice in the matter because of Jacob's imprinting? I thought I had the right to choose who I wanted to be with, but fate, obviously didn't agree with me.

I smiled as my Mother walked in to the bathroom and sighed happily as she surveyed me.

"You look beautiful Renesmee," She said taking my hand and squeezing it for reassurance.

"Thank you," I whispered to them all as they left the bathroom and waited for me to change in to my wedding dress.

I stared in the mirror for a long moment and I couldn't recognise the girl that stared back. For she wasn't a girl anymore, the past month had changed her and she was now a woman. But she didn't look like she once had: blissfully happy and content with her life. No, her past experiences had hardened her and she found it hard to smile at her reflection.

"Nessie we need to get the Chapel!" Aunt Rosalie called, "Stop staring at yourself in the mirror, we all know you look beautiful already."

I heard Uncle Emmett chuckle as I put on my wedding dress and sighed, willing the tears to not escape my eyes.

"She's only jealous Nessie," Uncle Emmett laughed, "For once someone is out shining her."

The whole echoed with laughter and I could hear the slap that Aunt Rosalie gave Uncle Emmett only moments later.

I opened the bathroom door mere seconds later and twirled around in front of my entire family to not only show them the dress but to also give the illusion that I was excited for what would take place within the next couple of hours.

I managed to fool everybody as my Mother and Father beamed at me whilst my Aunts clapped and my Grandparents gazed at me with adoration. Uncle Emmett made wolf whistling noises and Aunt Rosalie slapped him once again.

But Uncle Jasper was unimpressed with my performance. I had been avoiding him for the past couple of days. He knew my true feelings and it was dangerous if the rest of the family found them out. I appreciated his comforting embrace and reassuring words but I _needed _this wedding.

Without it, I would loose my best friend.

My Dad approached me cautiously as if I was going to take flight away from everything with one wrong step. Maybe, just maybe I hadn't been able to elude him too.

He smiled softly at me and held out his arm which I took automatically and together we made our way downstairs and out of the house.

"Renesmee," My Dad whispered in my ear, "You're still so young. If you don't want to go through with this we would understand."

I looked up in to my Fathers topaz eyes and wanted to cry, I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything would be alright, but I couldn't. I was stronger then that.

"I'm not a little girl anymore," I sighed as I climbed into Grandpa Carlisle's car and closed the door.

The journey to the Chapel was a silent one. I was arriving with my Grandpa and Uncles earlier so that I could go in to an unoccupied room and sort myself out.

My Aunt's thought I wanted to be alone so that I could sort out my make up and other trivial things. My Uncle Emmett thought I wanted to be undisturbed so that I could stare at my reflection in the mirror without being called vain.

They were all wrong.

I wanted to be alone so that I could let out all my emotions with no one there. I wanted time to cry and scream and come to terms with what my future was going to be.

I only had one hour till the wedding was actually going to take place.

_Time has almost run out Alec._

* * *

**Alec's P.O.V**

Today was the day.

Her wedding day.

And I had to stop it. I couldn't let her get married without knowing _all _the facts. She had been manipulated by so many loved ones in her life; she had been lied to by almost everyone.

It was impossible to see her last night, Bella's presence made sure of that. I was unable to visit her this morning, Jacob Black made sure of that.

His little _dog _minions had stationed themselves all around the Cullen's house so that I had no choice but to leave. I couldn't let them _sniff _me out, if they found me all hopes for me and Renesmee were truly over.

So I had to retreat back to Nahuel's little house and watch from a far, getting only glimpses of what happened in Renesmee's morning. I saw Jasper approach Edward in the living room interrupting Edward's piano time.

Edward had closed his piano swiftly and turned round to face his _brother. _Jasper was pacing back and forth waving his hands in the air as if he was trying to explain something.

"I can _feel _it Edward," Jasper had whispered, "The negativity of all her emotions is worrying. She's not ready for this. Have you not been reading her mind?" Jasper's voice became angrier and louder with every word, "Can you not tell?"

Edward put his head in his hands as his shoulders slumped over, he looked completely defeated.

"Of course I can," He muttered, "I'm her father. But she's made up her mind Jasper, this might not be what she wants but this is what she _thinks_ she needs."

Needs? She doesn't need that dog, she needs _me_. I grabbed a stack of books and threw them across the room letting out a growl of despair as my entire body shook.

I needed to get control of my emotions other wise I would be no better then that disgusting mutt. I gripped the edge of the table and leaned out of the window trying to signal in on more of Renesmee's family's conversations.

"I think you should let her Bella," Rosalie said sitting next to Bella in her room, "She will need an hour to herself before committing entirely to someone else."

Alice came in to the same room and wrapped her arms around Bella, pulling her into a tight embrace. Bella melted in to her; the friendship between them was so strong it was plain for anyone to see.

"I agree with Rose," Alice whispered into Bella's ear.

Bella nodded curtly before leaving the two female vampires in the room.

So Renesmee had an hour all alone with no interruptions? It appeared that my day was looking up. Yet just an hour to entirely change someone's perspective sounded hard.

Although I could just turn on the charm, tell the truth and if that doesn't work I would have to beg.

I chuckled to myself. I was part of the Volturi guard, I was incredibly respected and praised yet I was willing to through all my dignity away for half a vampire.

If only Aro could see me now.

I leaped out of the window (doors are incredibly boring) and began my journey to the chapel already. I was running so fast again that I couldn't see the hundreds of trees which I dodged and I even flew past the _dogs_ completely undetected.

I smiled as I realised I had been lucky twice this day, if I was incredibly lucky then the whole day would go as I wish.

The chapel was incredibly lovely, you could tell Alice had been to work decorating as I entered and saw mountains of red roses covering every single surface. Yet my luck had clearly run out, there were _too_ many doors.

I hated doors now.

Which door would lead to the room where Renesmee would spend one hour all alone?

That one hour that was so precious to me, I couldn't waste any time of it.

Thank god I had vampire sense otherwise I would have been caught. I heard the car outside and realised I had very little time to hide.

I could hear Emmett singing _she's so lovely _to a giggling Renesmee as they approached the chapel. I quickly dived into the closest room and immediately knew it was a mistake.

There was no way a woman would be getting ready for her wedding day in this room. It wasn't even a room.

It was a closet.

Well at least I could hide in here until everyone else was out of the way so I could find Renesmee. I pressed my back to the wall and willed myself not to the make the slightest sound.

I couldn't be detected by anyone, especially her family.

"Well I suppose we will see you in an hour," I heard Jasper say to Renesmee quietly as they entered the Chapel.

"Yes Uncle," Renesmee sighed and I heard her shoes clacking on the surface as she moved away.

"Have fun in that room at the far end of the corridor!" Edward called after her.

I frowned. Edward has just deliberately given away Renesmee's location, but why? I knew Edward would have realised I was here almost immediately what with his stupid mind reading ability's and all.

But why would he help me?

Jasper and Emmett chuckled before I heard a door close signalling their departure of the corridor. I wanted to kiss Edward, (ok I wouldn't go that far) but I felt like I owed him my life.

I quietly exited the small closet and made my way down the hallway, towards the door which led to the room that contained her was getting closer with each step.

I was just about to run when the sweet sound of her voice singing miserably stopped me in my tracks.

"_Yeah you will be the death of me,_

_Bury it; I won't let you bury it."_

With each lyric she sung the more despair I could hear seep out of her voice. I approached the door slowly trying to understand why she was singing these particular lyrics.

"_I won't let you smother it,_

_I won't let you murder it."_

She was weeping now. It was hard to make out the next lines of the song but when I heard them I knew it was true:

"_And our time is running out,_

_And our time is running out."_

Our time had always been running out, even now as I made my way at human pace to her we were running out of precious time. Every second counted now.

It wouldn't if we were together, with the whole of time stretched out before us, but we weren't together, and if I didn't hurry we never would be.

The door was the only thing now standing in between us. I raised my hand and knocked twice.

The singing stopped immediately.

"I thought I got an hour to myself?" Said Renesmee's annoyed voice which was free of any misery.

Now she just sounded angry and pissed off. She obviously needed this hour and didn't want her family interrupting her quiet time.

I didn't answer straight away and I heard shuffling inside the room as she came closer to the door on her side.

"It's me," I whispered.

All motion in the room stopped and I heard her gasp as I waited for her response.

It felt like I stood there forever waiting for the door to open, but it didn't open and she never replied to me. Maybe she truly wanted me gone; maybe I wasn't wanted in her life anymore. But never the less I would stand out here waiting for her.

"Our time is running out," I whispered, "Please open the door Renesmee."

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!**

**Hope you enjoyed that and hahahahaha I am keeping you in suspense! ... But don't worry not for long the next part shall be uploaded very soon :D**

**Please keep reviewing it means so much to me and to Alec and Jacob who will definately visit your dreams if you review *tehe***

**x**


	18. Supporting

**Well hello again Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome back!**

**I hope this next part pleases you...but thats your decision I suppose :P **

**THANK YOU AGAIN - for sticking with me and reviewing because it makes me feel all nice and warm and fuzzy inside :D x**

**

* * *

**

**Alec's P.O.V**

The door swung open and standing there simply, staring at me, was the most beautiful bride I have ever seen in my extremely long existence. Her dress clung to her like a lover, showing off all her curves and making her appear a lot older then she actually was.

But this bride wasn't mine and it tore me apart to know that some other guy could possibly have her if the next hour didn't go to plan.

I didn't move and neither did she. I just stood their and gaped at her like a love struck fool, to be quite honest I'm surprised I'm not dribbling.

There were tears in her eyes which were threatening to escape at any second and the sight of this caused me to rush in to the room and embrace her. My hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to me but I did not feel her arms return the gesture like I had wanted.

It was as if she was a cold statue.

She was allowing me to hold her but was she happy about it or was she just enduring my touch? I clutched her to me for several long moments, begging that she would finally return my affections but I soon came to realise that she would not.

I could feel her shaking as she tried to compose herself; I knew she didn't want to cry in front of me, she wouldn't allow me to see her being weak. Did she not understand I was here for her? That I desperately craved her?

That some how I was able to love her?

"Please Alec," She whispered, "Let me go."

I released her almost immediately and finally stared at her in disbelief.

I was so certain that she would welcome me back.

Thank god I wasn't human otherwise I know that I would be blubbering like a baby right now. Instead I staid rigid to the spot; as her eyes looked anywhere but at me.

"I don't want to let you go Renesmee," I said praying that soon she would find the courage to look me in the eyes, "I can't and I don't think I ever will be able to either."

Then the most unsuspected thing happened.

She laughed.

Actually laughed.

It was cruel laughter, almost mocking as she turned her head round to glare at me.

"You are full of bullshit Alec," She spat, "This is probably another _plan_."

I blinked as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and folded her hands across her chest. She looked like an angel even then, even though her eyes were dancing with hatred.

I took a cautious step closer to her hoping that she would not retreat away from me. She didn't and I let out an unneeded breath of relief.

"Don't be ridiculous," I said softly, "You know that's not true."

I took yet another step towards her and this time she stepped forward menacingly and raised her head up to stare at me defiantly.

"Oh I know that do I?" She questioned.

I returned her stare and nodded sharply. It was as if we were enemies now, the way we were glaring at each other. Why couldn't she believe me? Did she truly think that little of me?

"Yes." I hissed, "Don't do this Renesmee, don't marry that _mutt _out there."

Again laughter escaped from her lips and she put her hand against my chest to push me away from her. But I didn't budge, I was going to stay right here and she was going to listen to me.

"_Mutt?" _She almost barked at me, "Your one to talk you slithery, disgusting, _lying_ snake!"

"Ok I deserve that but-"

"But what? No _buts._ Don't talk about Jacob like that, you don't know him," She snarled at me and tried unsuccessfully yet again to push me away from her.

"You don't call him Jake anymore," I stated and she paused.

Her hands fell to her sides and her head was bowed as she stared at the floor.

"Therefore your feelings aren't the same towards him anymore," I continued trying to make her realise what a big mistake she was going to make if she went through with this travesty of a wedding.

"You don't know what my feelings are anymore," She sniffed.

"But I do," I said advancing slowly towards her, her face was hidden by her hair and she was unable to see that I was approaching, "I heard you yesterday."

I was right in front of her now and her head snapped up immediately in shock.

"But how?" She whispered, all cruelty was vanished from her eyes.

"I never left you Renesmee. I was always close by; I was biding my time until I could finally talk to you. This is obviously not the way I had planned it," I said motioning around the room with my hands to declare that this situation should never be happening in the first place.

She remained standing silently, observing me closely and I truly didn't know what was going on in that head of hers.

**Renesmee's P.O.V**

He had been around all the time? Then why didn't he visit me before? He had had many opportunities over the past month.

So many emotions were occurring inside me that it made me feel sick.

Hatred was one.

How dare he pretend he cared about me? How dare he make me love him when he didn't return those feelings himself.

Yet contrasting with hatred was joy.

Maybe he did care about me. Maybe he had come to save me from the destiny I did not want.

"I will admit to you that we were all involved in one of Aro's sick plans but it all changed when I fell in love with you."

I stared at him whilst trying to control myself from running into his arms and then running away with him from my own wedding. But I couldn't let myself believe any more lies.

"Renesmee you _know _me," Alec smiled, taking one of my hands and rubbing circles in my palm with his thumb, "I know your hurt and I know that I'm the reason for it but I can stop the pain. We can stop each others pain. Its simple, all you have to do is trust me. Trust in my love for you."

His eyes were so caring it was unreal. Who would ever know that Alec of the Volturi could feel this way? And it was all because of me.

I could feel the tears slide down my cheeks as I discovered what I had to tell him, I realised that I had to hurt people in order to do what I had to do.

"Do you trust me?" He asked gently leaning towards me so he could hear my whispered reply.

"Yes."

His face broke into a smile so wide I seriously thought he might crack his handsome face.

I laughed as he scooped me up in his arms and twirled me around the room.

He gently put me down and stared in to my eyes for several moments until finally he leaned his head towards mine and his lips captured mine.

The kiss wasn't sweet, it was fiery and desperate. We clung to each other urgently as our kiss continued and his hands travelled up and down my back.

I heard the faint sound of my Uncles whooping in the background and I stiffened as I realised that they had been listening to me and Alec all along. Alec laughed as he heard my Uncles excessive cheering and I knew that I had given him false hope.

I hated myself for kissing him back because I wasn't allowed anymore. I was betrothed to another.

"I can't do this Alec, its wrong. Jacob Black is my _fiancé._"

Alec's face changed within an instant.

Before he had been incredibly happy but not now, instead he looked hurt, it actually looked as if he was in pain. The cheering in the other room stopped and was replaced with silence.

I couldn't bring myself to look in to Alec's eyes, I was a monster, I shouldn't have kissed him like I just did.

But I had allowed myself to believe that for a few short minutes everything was perfect. I had Alec back and I wasn't going to have to marry someone I didn't love.

"Why did you just do that to me?" He sneered, obviously trying to restrain himself from throwing something across the room or perhaps, at me.

"Because I'm selfish," I stated, "I _want _to be with you Alec. I love you but my loyalties lie else where."

He growled in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to keep a strong control on his emotions. He was boiling over, and if he wasn't careful, just like a werewolf, he would boil over so much that a beast would be unleashed.

"You aren't selfish," He almost laughed as he said the words, "But your being stupid."

"Stupid?" I asked in outrage.

How dare he?

I was doing what was right for my best friend and for my family. If I broke off the marriage I would ruin the allegiance that the werewolves and vampires had formed and I couldn't do that.

It would be chaos.

"Yes," He spat, "Your being completely and _utterly _stupid. You think your doing what is right but your not. You're not doing what's right for you and you certainly aren't doing what's right for me. And the person you _think_ you are helping you are actually causing the most damage too. Do you think that that _dog _wants to be in a marriage where his wife doesn't love him? Where she pines and lusts after someone else?"

**Alec's P.O.V**

I was loosing it.

I wanted so badly to grab any pathetic, meaningless human I could find and rip them to pieces. I wanted to cause someone the same amount of pain that Renesmee was inflicting on me right now.

Before my little speech her eyes were alight with fire and indignation, now I could see her questioning her own motives. Maybe I had finally gotten threw to her.

"Your right," She whispered.

"So," I smiled, "You ready to get out of here?"

"Yes."

And the whooping from her uncles commenced once again and we both burst out laughing as I picked her up in my arms and headed towards the window. I wanted us to leave this place before she changed her mind.

I held her so tightly that there was no possible way she could escape my grip.

She gripped my neck and I tilted my head so that our lips met once more. This kiss was undeniably sweet as I felt her soft lips.

But our kiss was interrupted as the door banged open to reveal a seriously pissed off looking _dog._

Renesmee obviously wanted to jump out of arms and pretend that nothing had happened between us but I wouldn't allow her.

Jacob Black would have to face the truth sooner or later.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen was mine.

Not his.

I don't know what I expected him to do but I was not prepared for the excessive amount of tears that escaped his eyes so soundlessly.

"Oh Jacob," Renesmee whispered sympathetically.

He was pathetic, I bet the tears are just another trick of manipulation to make Renesmee feel as if she has to stay with him other wise his entire life would have no meaning.

"I knew it," Jacob said wiping any traces of tears from his eyes, "I knew he would find a way to _worm _his way back in to your life."

"_Excuse me_?" I hissed glaring at Jacob and tightening my grip on Renesmee who was still lifted from the ground in my embrace, "_Worm?"_

"Alec calm down," Renesmee soothed, stroking my face for just one moment before remembering the _dog _that was present and immediately dropping her hand.

Jacob began to shake with uncontrollable rage and I found it impossibly hard to keep the laughter inside of me. He looked like an unhappy puppy and I, the snake, had won. I had won the Queen.

"Will you let her go _dog?_" I questioned menacingly, "Do you love her enough to let her go?"

Jacob's eyes narrowed at my questions and I knew I was being manipulative. He had no option but to say yes, for if he said no he would seem like an uncaring bastard to Renesmee.

A few minutes of _extremely _uncomfortable silence passed where we all simply stared at each other; Jacob with eyes which spoke of hatred as he gazed at Renesmee nestled in my arms in the position that they _would_ have shared after their wedding.

"Will you Jake?" Renesmee asked, "Will you let me go?"

* * *

**Hello again boys and girls and thank you so much for staying with and reviewing this story!**

**I'm actually starting to feel really sorry towards Jacob right now but who knows….maybe him and Renesmee will end up together….or maybe they won't. **

**It'll be interesting to find out who you want Renesmee with so please review and who ever you vote for will visit your dreams tonight ;) And don't be greedy you can't choose both :P **

**The next part will be coming VERY shortly so keep a look out :D**

**THANK YOU AGAIN! **


End file.
